History in the Making
by spydalek
Summary: When Thomas crashes on the drive-way of Tony Stark's cliff-side house in Malibu, the week before Christmas 2005, he meets the billionaire, his assistant and Tony Stark's daughter, Leanne. AU Iron Man through to Iron Man 3, when they start in 2005. Also runs through main events of the 2005 Doctor Who series.
1. Chapter 1

AU Marvel Cinematic Universe

Thomas meets Tony Stark

Chapter One:

Anthony 'Tony' Stark, a self-proclaimed eccentric genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. At four years old, he made his first circuit, when he was almost seven he built an engine. He graduated from MIT at the top of his class at seventeen. Then at the age of twenty-one, his parents were killed in a car crash and he inherited Stark Industries. At twenty-five, he found out he had a four year old daughter, Leanne, with a woman who died in a plane crash. Not long after, he had a house built on the cliffs of Malibu, with it's own A.I system named J.A.R.V.I.S.

* * *

The week leading up to the Christmas of '07, Tony was wrapping his daughter's present in his room when Pepper walked in. "Oh wow, I'll never get used to seeing this." she said, looking at Tony. He looked up with a slight smile. "Every year you say the same thing." said Tony, as he returned to wrapping. "You've been my Personal Assistant for ten years now. This is not strange."

"When you make me buy my own gifts, it is strange." said Pepper, looking at him. As J.A.R.V.I.S chimed in saying "Sir, your daughter has returned from the mall."

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S." said Tony, smiling. As he tucked Leanne's present underneath his bed. "Come on Peps, let's go greet our daughter."

"She's your daughter, Tony." said Pepper, looking at Tony, as the two of them walked out of the room.

* * *

Leanne took a seat on the sofa, leaving her bags on the floor by it. "J.A.R.V.I.S, TV please." she said, smiling. "Continue where I left off last night, please."

"Right away, Ms Stark." said J.A.R.V.I.S, as the TV turned on. She smiled, as she noticed Tony and Pepper standing at the doorway. "Pause it, J.A.R.V.I.S." she said, with a small sigh. As Pepper took a seat next to her. "Again?" asked Pepper, looking at her. Leanne smiled before saying "What can I say, I love the show." as she saw her dad walking over to the bags. "Oi, Dad, no peeking. You can wait a week can't ya."

"Oh you know your old man doesn't like surprises." said Tony, smirking, as he jumped over the back of the sofa. Leanne smiled and said "He's also terrible at keeping secrets, remember my eighth birthday. Mom set up that surprise party for me, but you let the cat out of the bag a week beforehand."

"Yeah, if I remember correctly you also told her what you got her over that same meal we had at that restaurant." said Pepper, looking at Tony. Before realizing what Leanne had said. "Wait, did you call me Mom?"

"I've been doing it for years." said Leanne, looking at Pepper. "Do you not want me to? Because I can stop..." Tony smirked, as Pepper shook her head. "You don't have to stop... we have known each other for a long time." As she finished, there was a crash outside. "Sir, it would appear there is an unidentified teenage boy outside with serious injuries. Should I call an ambulance?"

"Yes, straight away." said Tony, jumping up from the sofa. "Lea, stay here." He ran to the door, and flung it open. To see a teenage boy with brown hair stumbling towards it, in a black fleece, a black polo and black jogging pants.

* * *

Tony, Pepper and Leanne sat in the private room of the hospital the boy had been taken to. He was lay in the bed, unconscious. J.A.R.V.I.S was currently working to identify the boy, and then contacting whoever had guardianship over him. Until then, Tony felt a strange pull to make sure he's cared for. "Hey, Dad." said Leanne, looking at Tony. "Do you think we could take him in? You know, if he wants..."

"If he wants it, then yeah." said Tony, smiling. "I don't see why not." As he said that, the boy seemed to glow orange. When the glow disappeared, his wounds were gone and he was awake. "Where... where am I?" he asked, with a slight British accent. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tony Stark." said Tony, looking at the boy. "You were found on my driveway. You had some serious injuries..."

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine." said the boy, looking at him. "Although, I can't remember much... Should I know you?"

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." said Pepper, with a smile. "We've never met you. Do you remember your name?"

"I have some recollection of somebody calling me Thomas." he said, looking at her. Before noticing Leanne. "Well, hello there."

"Hey." said Leanne, with a slight blush. Pepper smiled slightly to herself before excusing her and Tony from the room.

* * *

An hour later, Thomas was being shown around the Stark house by Leanne. Tony and Pepper had to go into the Stark Industries main compound. "So, basically, this is home." said Leanne, concluding the tour in the front room. "You up for watching some telly?"

"Sure." said Thomas, smiling. Before noticing the Christmas tree and decorations. "Oh, it's coming up to Christmas?"

"This Sunday, yep." said Leanne, with a small smile. "I doubt we'll get snow though, it's too hot." Before taking a seat on the sofa. "J.A.R.V.I.S, put the Santa Clause on please."

"Right away, Miss Stark." said J.A.R.V.I.S, making Thomas look around. "Do you want me to start the Popcorn Machine?"

"Ooo, can't resist popcorn." said Leanne, smiling. She stood up, as Thomas said "I take it you know you're speaking to thin air... And that it's talking back..."

"Oh that's just J.A.R.V.I.S." said Leanne, looking at Thomas. "He's our A.I system. Dad created him when he built this house." She smiled, as she walked towards the kitchen. "I'll be right back. You can make yourself comfy."

* * *

A few hours later, Tony and Pepper returned to find Leanne and Thomas watching Christmas movies. "I thought we were gonna do this tonight?" said Tony, looking at Leanne. She looked at him and said "I was watching the same ones we watched last night." with a smirk. Tony smiled, before shaking his head. "I'll be in my workshop if you need me, OK?"

"Sure thing, Dad." said Leanne, smiling at him. As Pepper took a seat on the sofa. "So, what's next on the list?" she asked, smiling. "And what do you want for dinner? We should order in, I don't want to cook tonight. It's way too close to Christmas."

* * *

As dawn on Christmas Day came, Tony walked into the front room to find Thomas looking out the window. "Merry Christmas, Tommy boy." said Tony, looking at Thomas. Thomas turned to say "Merry Christmas, Mr Stark. You didn't need to let me stay, I could have found somewhere else to stay."

"A fifteen year old in LA, there's no way you'd be able to find a place to stay." said Tony, looking at him. "At least, not one where'd you be welcomed as nicely as here."

"This place is nice." said Thomas, with a smile. "I just feel like I should repay you. You barely know me and yet you let into your home. You've made me feel like... like I belong." As he said that, his face dropped and his eyes flashed with pain. "After what I experienced, I like the feeling of belonging somewhere."

"Well, you're free to stay here for as long as you want." said Tony, smiling. Before looking at his watch. "Hey J.A.R.V.I.S, wake up Leanne and Pepper would ya. It's Christmas!"

"Right away, Sir." said J.A.R.V.I.S, as Tony walked into the kitchen. "You up for some Christmas pancakes? Leanne loves them."

"I'll just have a drink." said Thomas, looking at him. "I don't really eat."

"We noticed." said Pepper, walking into the front room in her dressing gown. "But you have to try Tony's pancakes. They are divine. It's a shame he only makes them two times a year." Thomas let out a small smile before following Pepper into the kitchen.

* * *

Half an hour later, Leanne wandered into the kitchen. To find Thomas lent against the island while sipping a can of Pepsi, while Pepper tucked into a plate of pancakes. Tony finished plating up a plate for Leanne as she took a seat at the table. "Merry Christmas, princess." said Tony, smiling. Leanne planted a kiss on his cheek and said "Merry Christmas, Dad." before tucking into her pancakes. "Amazing, as usual. You HAVE to try some, Thomas."

"If I did, I wouldn't eat till tomorrow." said Thomas, smiling. "And I'm sure I'd feel left out if I didn't eat Christmas Dinner."

"Speaking of which, I need to put the Turkey in if we want Christmas Dinner at our usual time." said Pepper, smiling. "After that, we can open presents."

* * *

Ten minutes passed as Tony, Leanne and Thomas sat in the front room. Tony kept looking at the presents, while Leanne tried to stop him from opening them before Pepper joined them. Thomas took in the slight of the family in front of him, with a smile. He had never really had a family, before or after the war. But here, he actually felt wanted. "The turkey's in, now for presents." said Pepper, walking into the room. "Tony, do you want to open yours last?" Tony instantly stopped eying the presents. "Right, good. We'll start with Thomas."

"Oh no, you didn't need to get me anything..." said Thomas, looking at Pepper, as she picked up a present from under the tree. "I haven't got you anything."

"Oh please, tell me you wouldn't have felt left out." said Pepper, handing him the gift. "And you didn't need to get us anything." Thomas nodded, before taking the gift. He slowly unwrapped it, and smiled at the contents. It was a gray long-coat, made of wool. Pepper smiled and said "I hope it fits, Leanne picked it out."

"I thought it would look good on you... Better than that fleece, anyway." said Leanne, looking at Thomas. "But we are gonna have to go shopping, to get you something better than that polo and jogging pants."

"Hey they kept me alive. It was a war-zone, where I came from..." said Thomas, looking down at his clothes. Before shaking his head. "But you're right, I do need new clothes. Brighter ones." He looked at them and said "Thanks. This is the nicest thing anybody has done for me."

"No problem." said Pepper, smiling. "And now, Tony."

* * *

The next few hours were spent with Christmas movies on in the background while Pepper prepared the dinner. Tony was busy upgrading the R.C helicopter Pepper had got him, while Leanne was trying on the dress Pepper had brought her. Tom was keeping an eye on the news, as apparently a giant star had appeared above London. He slightly smiled, as J.A.R.V.I.S said "Sir, Colonel Rhodes, Mr Stane and his son are walking up the driveway."

"Open the door, J.A.R.V.I.S." said Pepper, walking into the front room. The front door swung open, and Thomas turned to see three people walking in with presents. "Merry Christmas, everybody." said Colonel Rhodes. "Is Tony here?"

"He'll be in the workshop." said Obadiah, looking around. Before settling on Thomas. "And who are you?"

"Thomas Potts." said Thomas, looking at Obadiah, with a smile. "I'm staying with Aunt Pepper till Dad gets back from wherever it is he's gone."

"Which knowing my brother will be years." said Pepper, looking at Obadiah. "Tommy will no doubt be here till he graduates from High School." Zeke Stane looked at Thomas, with disdain. Thomas just smirked. As Tony walked into the room with the RC Helicopter. "So, who wants to watch me fly this baby?" he said, looking around at the room, noticing the newcomers. "Oh hey guys. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." said Rhodey, smiling. As Obadiah said "Why don't us adults go get a drink from your bar, Tony. Leave the kids to talk." Obadiah walked into the kitchen, followed by Tony, Rhodey and Pepper. Leaving Leanne with Thomas and Zeke. Leanne stood up and said "I'll go and get us drinks." before walking out of the room. Thomas smiled as he watched her leave. Zeke scowled before saying "She's mine, Thomas."

"You wanna rephrase that?" asked Thomas, looking at Zeke. "Because I am not above violence. Understand me?"

"I'm not scared of you." said Zeke, looking Thomas in the eye. Thomas smirked and said "You barely know me. Course you're not scared of me. Yet." He stood up. "I'm gonna go help Leanne with the drinks."

* * *

As midnight came on Christmas Day, Thomas was sat in the front room. Tony had retired to his workshop, while Pepper and Leanne had both gone to bed. "J.A.R.V.I.S, can you check if there have been any unusual events in London over the last year." said Thomas, looking at the screen. "And show me any that have been followed by a sighting of a Police Box."

"Are you using my A.I to find your father?" asked Tony, walking up the stairs leading down to the workshop. "Because you could just ask him to actually find him."

"I'm keeping an eye on my old neighborhood." said Thomas, looking at Tony. "Is there anything wrong with that?" Tony shook his head, before beginning to walk upstairs again. "Try and keep the noise down. Some of us sleep here."

"I sleep." said Thomas, with an indignant pout. "Just not as much as you lot."

"If you're still down here in the morning, you know your Aunt Pepper will be annoyed." said Tony, smirking. Thomas nodded before turning back to the screen. Which was now showing images of a department store blowing up, followed by images of shop window dummies coming to life. "Damn, they didn't waste much time." said Thomas, shaking his head. Before sighing. "Sir, there is a police box on the drive." said J.A.R.V.I.S, as the screen changed to reveal a police box in between Tony and Pepper's car. A man in a leather jacket stood there, leaning against the box, with the door wide open. Showing the coral interior, with a blonde and another man stood there. Thomas let out a small frown, before standing up. "Unlock the front door, J.A.R.V.I.S. I'll be right back."

* * *

He stepped out onto the drive, as the man said "Hello."

"Finally come to check on me?" asked Thomas, looking at him. "What let you know I was still alive?"

"I came to apologize." said the man, looking at Thomas. "Son..."

"Don't you dare 'Son' me, Doctor." said Thomas, glaring at the man. "You left me to die! Before you set off the Moment, you should have found me! I VERY NEARLY DIED!"

"I don't even remember setting it off." said the Doctor, looking at Thomas. "I know I did, but... I have no memory of actually doing it."

"Doesn't mean you didn't." said Thomas, looking away from him. "How can you still call yourself the Doctor?!" The Doctor looked away, into the police box, before saying "I'll live with the guilt for as long as I'm alive. And I know it'll take a while before you trust me again..."

"Come back in a few hundred years." said Thomas, looking at him. "Then I may have forgiven you." As he said that, he saw the blonde walking towards them. "Doctor, you do realize where we are, right?"

"Oh, you've already picked up a companion." said Thomas, rolling his eyes. The Doctor just looked at him and said "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't pretend you don't know." said Thomas, before turning to face the door. "See you around, father." He spat the last word, as though it was poison, before walking back inside.

* * *

"Deadlock the door, J.A.R.V.I.S." said Thomas, taking a seat back on the sofa. As Leanne walked into the front room. "Do I want to know who that was?" she asked, looking at Thomas. Thomas looked at her and said "My idiot father. Who doesn't know how to take a hint."

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Leanne, taking a seat next to him. "Mom always says it's not good to hold things inside." Thomas let out a small smile, as he looked at the screen. "J.A.R.V.I.S, do you have the equipment to scan me?"

"You will need to stand up, Sir." came J.A.R.V.I.S' response. Thomas nodded and stood up. As a green light scanned him. The scan came up on the screen, revealing his two hearts. "Oh my gosh." said Leanne, looking at it. "You have two hearts..."

"It's called a Binary Vascular System." said Thomas, looking at Leanne, as he sat down. "I'm not human. I mean I've lived on Earth for so long it's home, but I wasn't born here. Well, technically speaking I was born in a pocket universe above Mount Olympus in Ancient Greece. But I was raised on a planet called Galifrey..."

* * *

It was nearly seven in the morning when Thomas finished telling his story, using J.A.R.V.I.S for pictures and files. "The Doctor destroyed our planet and committed two counts of genocide." he said, sighing. "And for some reason, I don't care about that. Our people were getting dangerous... and the Daleks... The universe will definitely be better off without them. All I care about, is the fact he left me to die while he went to destroy the planet." He looked at Leanne. "Does that make me a bad person? Because I'm pretty sure it does..."

"How long have you two been up?" asked Tony, walking into the room. "Because Pepper's gonna have a go at the two of you." As Tony said that, Thomas looked at the clock in the corner of the screen. "Wow, that's the time? I'm sorry I kept you up, Leanne." He frowned. "Although, it's kinda depressing my life story can boil down to a nearly six hour chat..."

"How is that depressing when you're as old as you are?" asked Tony, confused. Thomas just smiled before saying "Just replay my chat with your daughter, and I'll be out of your way by the time you're finished." He stood up and walked out of the front door. Leanne quickly ran after him, leaving a confused Tony looking at the TV Screen. Which was showing a police box parked on the car park of Zuma Beach. "J.A.R.V.I.S, tell Happy to keep an eye on my daughter." he said, before walking down the stairs into his workshop. "And transfer the video to my workshop."

* * *

"Are you seriously walking to Zuma?" asked Leanne, looking at Thomas, as they reached the end of the drive. "Because Happy would be more than happy to drive us. And it'd keep Dad happy."

"I do not want to count how many times you just used happy in your sentence." said Thomas, looking at her. "And why are you still talking to me? I mean, it's not like I'm not happy, it's just... the usual response to learning who I am is people running. Even more so during the war, because they heard the stories of my dad."

"Hey, I've never met the person they all seem scared of." said Leanne, as she saw Happy pulling up to the curb. She smiled and looked at Thomas. "And anybody who can keep Stane's son at bay is somebody I want to keep around. He's scared of you."

"You really should be as well." said Thomas, as he opened the door to the car. Leanne smiled and got in saying "You haven't done anything I should be scared of." Thomas smiled before getting in as well.

* * *

They pulled into the car park at Zuma Beach to see the Doctor lay on a blanket on the beach without his leather jacket. Thomas could see the blonde in the sea, with the other man he had seen earlier. He jumped out of the car, thanking Happy, before walking onto the beach. Leanne stood at the car, as Thomas reached his father. "Hey Dad." he said, looking at the Doctor. "I'm sorry about earlier..."

"I shouldn't have dropped in like I did." said the Doctor, looking up at Thomas. Thomas nodded, before sitting on the blanket. He slipped his jacket off, and placed it behind him. "That's a nice jacket." said the Doctor, looking at the jacket. "It's what? Boxing Day?"

"Yes, the jacket was a Christmas present." said Thomas, with a small smile. "I heard London had an Auton problem, again."

* * *

Thomas spent a few hours on the beach, talking to his dad, meeting his dad's companions. Who were actually rather nice... Rose Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness. Leanne and Happy even got into the conversation.

* * *

As soon as Happy pulled back up to the Stark house, Thomas looked like he was gonna bolt. "Seriously?" asked Leanne, looking at him. "You're scared of my dad now?"

"You do realize we've been away long enough for him to have watched that entire video." said Thomas, looking at Leanne. "He won't want you hanging around me. And I won't blame him, I'm really not a good role-model for anybody."

"Let me prove you wrong." said Leanne, as she got out of the car. Thomas sighed, but followed anyway.

* * *

Leanne walked into the front room to find Pepper and Tony talking. Thomas stood in the doorway of the front door, waiting. "Where have you two been?" asked Pepper, looking at them. "I was worried!"

"We went to Zuma Beach, with Happy." said Leanne, looking at Pepper. "Thomas needed some fresh air, and I didn't want to leave him alone."

"Plus, my father was there." added Thomas, not feeling comfortable lying to Pepper. As Tony asked "You know you said you were born in a pocket universe above Mount Olympus... Does that make you a god?"

"It makes me a demigod." replied Thomas, looking at Tony. "And I completely understand if you want me to leave. I'll hitch a ride with Dad back to London." He turned to leave, as Leanne shot her dad a look. Tony looked at Pepper, who nodded, before saying "Thomas, what makes you think we'd want you to leave?" Thomas looked at him, as Tony continued "Just because you're some alien, doesn't mean we don't want you around. You seem nice, and Leanne seems to like you."

"Plus, Tony won't mind if you wanna start personalizing your room." said Pepper, looking at Thomas. "We can go and get you some clothes now, maybe pick up a few things for your room?"

* * *

As the year came to a close, Thomas sat at the desk in his room, on his laptop. He had a long thin silver tube with a red light on top of it to the left of him as he typed away at the keyboard. "Hey Tommy..." said Leanne, walking into the room. "Come on, you're gonna miss the fireworks!"

"Flashy lights and loud noises?" asked Thomas, looking at her. "No thanks. The fireworks in this era are rubbish." He realized what he said and added "No offense, I didn't mean it like that. The fireworks get better in a few years time. I hope you don't mind if I sit these out?" He looked at her, and found her looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "Seriously?" He sighed. "Fine. You win. I'll come with you." Leanne grinned, as Thomas sat up. Grabbing the silver tube.

* * *

Tony looked at the two of them as they walked outside. Pepper was already sat on a blanket, looking up at the sky. "Glad you could join us, Thomas." said Tony, smiling. "You're about to witness history in the making."

"Been there, done that." replied Thomas, with a smirk. Tony laughed before looking at his watch. "Five minutes." he said, looking at them all. "Oh man, I'm so excited."

"If these work, I'm sure you can talk somebody into making them." said Pepper, smiling. Tony looked at her and said "Oh no, if these work, they are staying firmly in our family for the foreseeable future."

"I take it you've made your own fireworks then, Mr Stark." said Thomas, as he lent on the wall of the house with a can of Pepsi. Tony smiled and said "How many times, Tommy Boy, you get to call me Tony."

"Only if you stop calling me Tommy Boy." said Thomas, looking at Tony. "You like to live dangerous, don't ya, Mr Stark. I mean creating fireworks, how many times did they explode?"

"Far too many times." said Pepper, looking at Thomas. Leanne smiled as she took a seat on the floor next to Pepper.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were laughing at a joke Tony told. "I have to admit, those were so much better than I remember." said Thomas, with a smile. "Although, it could be because those weren't ordinary fireworks." As he said that, his phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket, confused. "OK, I'm with everybody who has my number." He took a look at the phone, and smiled. "Oh thank the gods, I was actually confused for a moment." He stood up. "I gotta go back to my room, I've been regranted access to my U.N.I.T account. Only took a week."


	2. Chapter 2

**You know, it's been so long since I last posted anything on FF, I completely forgot to do an AN last chapter.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, with the beginning of Iron Man in it. As well as parts of Aliens of London.**

* * *

AU Marvel Cinematic Universe

History in the Making

Chapter Two:

On the Monday morning, before school started up again, Thomas was nervous. He was stood in the front room, with a brown shoulder bag over his shoulder. While dressed in a white shirt, blue jeans and his gray jacket. "Hey, it'll be alright." said Leanne, looking at him. "Didn't J.A.R.V.I.S put you in my classes?"

"Yes, but this is my first time ever going to school." said Thomas, looking at Leanne. "Tell me you weren't nervous when you started school."

"You should have seen her." said Pepper, walking into the room. "Thomas, we've got a meeting with Principal Duke at 8:30. We should get going, or else we'll be late."

"Hey, at least let me say bye." said Tony, running up the stairs leading down to the workshop. "Good luck today Thomas!" He stopped in front of them, with a smile. "I know you've got J.A.R.V.I.S on your phone, if you need anything just get him to send a message to us."

"You have J.A.R.V.I.S on your phone?" asked Leanne, looking at Thomas. Thomas smiled and said "I tinker. It's boring when you don't sleep."

"Come on, Happy's waiting outside." said Pepper, looking at Thomas and Leanne. "We don't want to be late on your first day, Thomas."

"Fine." replied Thomas, looking at Pepper with a sigh. Leanne placed a kiss on her dad's cheek before walking out the door with Thomas and Pepper.

* * *

An hour later, Thomas walked out of the principal's office. To find Leanne surrounded by cheerleaders, being taunted. "Excuse me." he said, politely. "Do you mind moving, my locker is right there." The cheerleaders all turned to face him, each with a flirty smile. "Can we help you?" asked the leader, as she stepped forward to rub his jacket. He looked at her and said "Sorry, I'm taken." before stepping forward to help Leanne up. "Hey."

"Oh, you're dating _her_." said the cheerleader, with a look of disdain. Thomas looked at her and said "Go away, I don't like bullies."

"Do you know who _I_ am?" asked the cheerleader, looking at Thomas. He just smiled and said "I don't _care_ who you are."

"Oh, I'm gonna make your life hell." said the cheerleader, smirking. Before walking away with her posse following. Leanne looked at Thomas as she said "She will, you know."

"I've seen hell." said Thomas, looking at Leanne. "Nothing an ordinary person can do will come close to that war I was involved in." He let out a small frown. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Thomas. That's just Sasha... She's the daughter of Dad's major competitor, Justin Hammer." said Leanne, looking at Thomas, as she linked arms with him. "Shall we head to lesson?"

"If we have to." replied Thomas, sighing. "Please tell it's not history, I'm gonna have a hard time keeping my mouth closed in that lesson."

* * *

By the end of the day, Thomas found himself quite enjoying himself, even if he did find the work way too easy. And as he walked out of the doors, he dodged two cheerleaders throwing slushies at him, making them hit each other. "Gotta try harder." was all he said as he joined Leanne at the gates. They both got into Happy's car to find Pepper and Tony waiting for them. "So, how was your first day?" asked Pepper, smiling. Thomas looked at her and said "Kinda fun actually, even though the work is not challenging at all."

"And you were right about finding it hard to keep your mouth shut in History." said Leanne, looking at him. "You filled at least ten pages with... what did you call them?"

"Inconsistencies in the text books." said Thomas, looking at Leanne. "I'm surprised I only managed ten pages."

"Sounds interesting." said Tony, looking at them. "Did you make any new friends?"

"I made a new enemy, if that counts." said Thomas, with a small smirk. "She promised to make my life hell, but I've already lived that with the War." He frowned, as memories flashed through his head. "I shouldn't talk so lightly about it, I still have nightmares." Leanne placed her hand on his shoulder, and he let out a smile.

* * *

Over the next two months, Thomas settled into 'normal' life with minimum struggle. It was the end of March when he got a strange call from an organization he had not expected to hear from. He had been sat in the front room with Tony, Leanne and Rhodey when his phone had rang. "I'm sorry Emily." he said, as he walked out of the room. "I cannot make it to London in that little time. Are you sure Dad isn't around? I'm in Malibu... Yes, the one in America. Where else?" He pinched his nose before adding "I thought you traveled with him, I'm not quite sure what he saw in you. Anyway, I'm busy with being normal for once. Go bother some other kid who can help identify a species." He put the phone down with a shake of his head, before rejoining the others. "Sorry about that, UNIT wanted me to help them in London... I don't think they realize I'm not in England anymore."

"UNIT want your help?" asked Rhodey, looking at Thomas. "You're just a kid."

"Dad worked for them a while ago." said Thomas, looking at Rhodey. "Well, he still does... I think he's in Peru right now. But it's possible he's in London. I'm hoping he's in London."

"Hey Rhodey, why don't I show you some of the new ideas I've been working on for the army." said Tony, jumping up. Rhodey looked at Tony before following him downstairs. Leaving Thomas and Leanne in the front room. "Shall I bring up the news-feeds for London, sir?" asked J.A.R.V.I.S, as Thomas smiled. "Please do, J.A.R.V.I.S." said Thomas, looking at the screen. As a video feed of a spaceship hitting Big Ben, destroying the side of it, before bouncing into the Thames appeared on the screen. "Man, this might finally be it." he said, grinning. Leanne looked at him with a confused look. "This might be what?"

"First contact." said Thomas, looking at her. "That isn't an invasion. It was a crash landing, pure and simple. The angle of descent, color of smoke, everything. It's perfect!"

"Are you enjoying this?" asked Leanne, looking at Thomas. Who just laughed and said "Of course, it's history in the making. Who wouldn't be enjoying it?"

"Normal people?" said Leanne, as she stood up. "I'd take that to your room before Rhodey sees."

"Fine." said Thomas, standing up. "Transfer that to my laptop, please, J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Right away, sir."

* * *

The next day, Thomas sat in his History class, with Leanne next to him, when a man in a loose-fitting suit walked into the class. "I need to talk to Thomas Potts, right away." he said, looking at the teacher. Thomas silently stood up, with a reassuring look at Leanne, before walking out of the room. He stood in the hall, as the man shut the classroom door. "Let me guess, you're some sort of government agent here to silence me." said Thomas, smirking. The man looked at him as he said "Our organization doesn't have the power to silence people."

"So, why are you here?" asked Thomas, looking at the man. "Agent Loose-Fit."

"It's Coulson, actually." said the man, looking at Thomas. "Agent Coulson. And you're Thomas Potts. Who doesn't actually exist."

"Once again, I ask, why are you here?" said Thomas, as he put his hands in his pockets. Agent Coulson nodded and said "You were in contact with UNIT, why?"

"They needed to know where my father was." said Thomas, looking at Coulson. "Can I go now? I actually like History." Agent Coulson nodded, before handing Thomas a small card. "I work with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. We're watching you."

"I don't like being watched." was Thomas' reply as he walked back into the classroom. He took his seat next to Leanne again, and resumed writing.

* * *

As the school day came to a close, Thomas sat in the quad, checking his phone. He found out Downing Street had been destroyed by a missile. And the British newspapers were all saying the same thing, it was all a hoax. "So much for your first contact theory." said Leanne, appearing behind him. Thomas shook his head and said "Yeah, shame. The human race can be so ignorant. It's amazing you've survived as long as you have." His eyes went wide. "No offense. Most of your species is ignorant, there are a few people, like you and your family, who aren't."

"Good save." said Leanne, smirking. As they stood up. Thomas put his phone away, as they got into Happy's car.

* * *

At the start of May, Tony went to Afghanistan to show off his newest weapon, the Jericho. Pepper had stayed behind to look after Thomas and Leanne, which turned out to be a lot more work than she first thought because Thomas was just as stubborn as Tony.

* * *

On the nineteenth, Pepper got a call from Rhodey telling her that Tony had been kidnapped during an explosion. "We're out there looking for him right now, but I thought you should hear it from a friend." said Rhodey, through the phone. "I'll ring again when we get more news."

"Thanks Rhodey." said Pepper, frowning. As the line went down. She frowned, looking at her watch. "J.A.R.V.I.S, can you inform the school I'll be by to pick up Leanne and Thomas in half an hour."

"Right away, Ms Potts." came J.A.R.V.I.S' reply. Pepper nodded to herself, before wiping away tears.

* * *

Thomas and Leanne took a seat in an empty classroom with Pepper and Happy. "Is everything alright, Mom?" asked Leanne, confused. "What happened? You wouldn't come into school if nothing had happened." Thomas took his phone out of his pocket, as Pepper said "It's about your father..." She took a deep breath. "He was kidnapped... during the demonstration of his Jericho..." Thomas frowned as Leanne held back tears. "What happened?" asked Thomas, trying to keep his voice level. As he pressed buttons on his phone. Pepper looked at him and said "There was an explosion while they... they were on their way back from the demonstration." Thomas frowned again, before looking at Leanne. "Are you alright?" he asked, placing his phone on the table, before taking Leanne in his arms. She placed her head on his shoulders as tears fell.

* * *

As soon as they were in the house, Thomas was instantly on the phone while Leanne ran to her room. Pepper took a seat on the sofa, turning the TV on. News of Tony Stark's disappearing was being reported on all channels. "Yes, this is Thomas." said Thomas, talking into his phone. "What happened to Emily? Wasn't she the head of UNIT last time I spoke with you lot? Oh, she was killed in the incident... I'm sorry to hear that..." He frowned, looking at his phone. "I need access to your satellites. A friend of mine went missing... Do you know who I am? I'm Tom Smith. Search your databanks, you'll find I have clearance to commandeer your satellites." He smirked. "Thanks for your assistance, Blake." He put his phone down and looked at the screen, with a smile. "Pepper, I'll be in my room if you want me." he said, before walking upstairs. Pepper nodded, as she kept looking at the screens.

* * *

Thomas found himself in Tony's workshop, with two of the UNIT satellites on separate screens, with a video link to Major Richard Blake in the middle of the screens. "I'm sorry Sir, but..." said the Major, looking at Thomas. Thomas looked at him and said "The only person who gets to call me Sir is J.A.R.V.I.S, and he's not a person."

"Mr Smith, are you sure this is the best use of our resources?" asked Blake, looking at Thomas. Thomas just looked at him with a slight glare. "My friend's dad is missing. Do you think I _care _if this is the best use of your resources?"

"You certainly are your father's child." said Blake, with a sigh. "Try not to break the Satellites."

"Can't promise anything." he said, as Blake disconnected the video call. Thomas pulled out his tube and a weird gun with copper wires showing. As Pepper walked into the room. "You know, Tony won't like you being in here." she said, looking at him. He looked at her and said "I needed more screens. I commandeered two of the UNIT satellites so I can track him down. So far I'm having no luck."

"And now you're creating a weapon?" asked Pepper, looking at the gun on the counter. "What is that? Both of them."

"This..." he said, holding up the tube. "Is a Sonic Screwdriver I borrowed from Dad a while ago... And this weapon is called a Tesla. I upgraded some plans Nikola Tesla had to use his Tesla Coils for short-range weapons." He looked at with a small smile. "I used it a lot during the war... It's capable of overloading a Dalek on it's highest setting." Once again, he smiled. "You should seen the Time Lords faces when they realized I was using a simple Earth gadget from the 20th Century to take down the scum of the universe. Even more so when I had to take down my own people who wanted to stop me saving children." He frowned. "I should really throw this away, so many bad memories."

"You killed some of your own people?" asked Pepper, looking at Thomas. He looked at her and said "I didn't enjoy it, they killed me first." Pepper nodded, before saying "I came down because you have visitors, Thomas."

* * *

Thomas walked into the front room to see the Doctor, Rose and Jack sat on the sofa. "Hello Dad." said Thomas, with a small smile. "What brings you back so soon? This is the most I've seen you in years."

"Can't I just drop in on my son?" asked the Doctor, looking at him. Thomas just shook his head and said "Sure, but you don't usually just drop in."

"That was my idea." said Rose, looking at Thomas, with a smile. "This is the Stark's house, isn't it."

"Yeah, it is." replied Thomas, as there was a knock on the door. "J.A.R.V.I.S, who's at the door?"

"Obadiah Stane and his son, Sir." came J.A.R.V.I.S' voice, making Rose jump back slightly. Thomas sighed as Pepper walked up from the workshop. "Let them in, J.A.R.V.I.S." she said, with a look at Thomas which said 'Be Nice'. The door opened and Obadiah walked in with Zeke behind him. Zeke looked at Thomas with a glare, as Obadiah said "Pepper, we need to talk about the company."

"Tony's only been gone for a few hours." said Thomas, looking at Obadiah. "Why do you already need to talk about his company?"

"Stay out of this, Thomas." said Pepper, looking at him. "Go and show your father and his friends your room."

"Fine." said Thomas, sighing. As he looked at the Doctor and his companions. "I guess you should follow me." The Doctor smiled and followed his son up the stairs, with Rose and Jack following them. Obadiah looked at Pepper and asked "Which one was your brother?"

"The man in the leather jacket." said Pepper, looking at Obadiah. "Now, what did you need to speak to me about?"

* * *

Thomas took a seat on his bed, as Rose sat at his desk, Jack stood at the window and the Doctor stood in the doorway. "This place is nice." said the Doctor, looking around. "It reminds me of your place during the UNIT days."

"Much less technology in that place." said Thomas, with a small smile. "Can you shut the door, Dad." The Doctor nodded before shutting the door and leaning on it. Before saying "So, what's happening?"

"History's happening." said Thomas, with a small frown. "But I want to help Leanne, to stop the pain she'll be feeling."

"You like her." said Rose, matter-of-factly. Thomas let out a small smile before asking "Am I that obvious?" The Doctor let out a small smile, as he looked at Thomas. "Since when did you fall in love with humans?"

"You never met Gupta." said Thomas, with a smirk. Before he frowned. "We worked together gathering dangerous artifacts, placing them in a warehouse in South Dakota. I left her there and went to fight in the war..."

"That's gonna come back to bite you at some point." said Jack, looking at him. Thomas nodded and said "I know that. I'm expecting it will at some point. Artifacts aren't just confined to South Dakota. We went all over the place bagging them. It's inevitable that one will turn up in Malibu at some point in the near future."

"Do they know about all that?" asked the Doctor, looking at Thomas. Thomas just silently nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Thomas smiled as he said bye to the Doctor and his companion. He stood at the edge of the driveway, watching the TARDIS disappear. They had stayed for dinner, which had been pizza from the nearby pizza place. Leanne still hadn't left her room, so Pepper took a few slices to her room. Thomas let out a smile, before turning to walk back inside. Only to see Zeke standing there. "What just happened?" he asked, looking at Thomas. Thomas just smiled and said "UNIT Technology, they have the coolest everything."

"Yeah right." said Zeke, looking at Thomas. "I'm keeping an eye on you." Thomas just smirked before looking at the sky. "Good luck with that." he finally said, walking back into the house.

* * *

At around 10pm, Obadiah and Zeke had gone and Thomas was lying in his bed, reading the first Harry Potter book. His door was shut, which made him jump slightly when there was a knock at it. "Come in." he said, placing a bookmark in his book and putting it on the side. As Leanne timidly stepped in. Thomas let out a small smile, before saying "Hey."

"Can I stay in here tonight?" she asked, quietly. "I... I had a nightmare."

"Sure." he said, scooting across slightly. Leanne let out a small smile as she got into the bed, cuddling up to Thomas, placing her head on his shoulder. "Do you think Dad will be fine?"

"I know he's gonna be fine." said Thomas, looking down at her. "He may be a slightly changed man when he gets back, but he'll be fine."

"Promise?" asked Leanne, looking at him. He nodded and said "I promise. Now, try to get some sleep."

* * *

At the end of August, they got word from Rhodey that Tony had been found. Leanne was over the moon, while Thomas was hiding how glad he was to have Tony back. They both went with Pepper to collect him from the airport. Tony pulled Leanne into a hug when they were reunited, before fist-bumping with Thomas and getting into the car. After Pepper asked for Happy to drive them to the hospital, which Tony refused and insisted on getting a cheeseburger after calling an emergency press meeting.

* * *

They arrived at the factory to see a big crowd already gathered. Tony had already eaten three burgers, and was starting on his fourth when he got out of the car with Pepper. Thomas took Leanne's hand as they also got out, to see Tony being led inside by Obadiah.

* * *

Thomas stood at the back of the room, with Pepper, Rhodey and Leanne. Tony was sat at the bottom of the podium at the front of the room, with Obadiah stood behind it. Coulson was speaking with Pepper, introducing himself. After he walked away, and everybody was comfortable, Tony started speaking "I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels... I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability." He sighed, as Thomas gave him a reassuring nod. A reporter shouted "Mr Stark!"

"Hey, Ben."

"What happened over there?"

"I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up." said Tony, looking around. "And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be. What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well." Before he could answer any questions, Obadiah was ushering him out of the room. Before taking the podium. Thomas also stood up and looked at Leanne. "I'll be right back." he said, running after Stark.

* * *

Thomas caught Tony as he looked up at the building. "Am I doing the right thing, Thomas?" asked Tony, looking at Thomas. Thomas smiled and said "Why ask me?"

"Because you know a lot more than you should for 15."

"You're doing the right thing." said Thomas, looking at Tony. "In years to come, you'll be a household name for a lot of different things. But I will say this, you should try to refine those fireworks." He winked. "Now, I'm gonna rejoin your daughter. We'll go catch a movie or something to leave you adults to the business stuff."

"Be good to her, or you'll have me to deal with." said Tony, looking at him. Thomas nodded as he walked off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tony stood in the Arc Reactor housing, looking it. "Well, that..." said Obadiah, joining him. "That went well."

"Did I just paint a target on the back of my head?" asked Tony, looking at Obadiah. Who scoffed and said "Your head? What about my head? What do you think the over-under on the stock drop is gonna be tomorrow?"

"Optimistically, 40 points."

"At minimum."

"Yep."

"Tony, we're a weapons manufacturer."

"Obie, I just don't want a body count to be mine or my daughter's legacy."

"That's what we do. We're iron mongers. We make weapons."

"It's my family's name on the side of the building."

"And what we do keeps the world from falling into chaos."

"Not based on what I saw. We're not doing a good enough job. We can do better. We're gonna do something else."

* * *

Later that day, Pepper was watching the business channel, where the guy on screen was predicting a plummet in Stark Industries stock, when she got interrupted by a phone call from Tony. "Pepper, how big are you hands?"

"What?" asked Pepper, putting down her tablet. Tony repeated his question, before sighing. "Get down here. I need you." Pepper sighed, before standing up and walking down the stairs into the workshop. Where Tony was having trouble putting his new Arc Reactor in.

* * *

After a few minutes, Tony was rebuttoning his shirt and Pepper stood at the side of the room. "You know, Thomas said something interesting earlier." said Tony, as he looked at the screens. "He said I'll become a household name. For numerous things... Is to due to my ego that I believe him?"

"As big as your ego actually is, I'd believe him." said Pepper, looking at Tony. "He was completely confident you would come back mostly fine." Before asking "What do you have planned?"

"You'll find out soon enough." he said, looking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, Chapter Three of 'History in the Making'. Hope you enjoy, there are a few References to the Marvel comics in there, as well as a Warehouse 13 reference (Loving that show at the moment, it's fun to watch).**

AU Marvel Cinematic Universe

History in the Making

Chapter Three:

A few weeks passed before Tony emerged from the workshop, and that was only because Obadiah came back from a board of director's meeting in New York. He was quickly back in the workshop after Obadiah had gone, without even seeing Leanne. He had been working on the prototype of his power amour, which he had used to get out of captivity.

* * *

On the night of Stark Industries annual gala, Thomas, Leanne and Pepper had been driven there by Happy. Thomas was wearing a pair of black trousers, with a black jacket and a black bow-tie, while Leanne wore a knee-length red dress. They walked into the venue with their arms linked, where Thomas instantly noticed Coulson stood at the bar, sipping water. "I'm gonna go grab us some drinks." he said, letting go of Leanne's hand. "You want Pepsi?"

"Please don't leave me alone long, Zeke's over there." said Leanne, looking at him. He nodded before walking over to the bar. "Two Pepsi's please." he said, looking at the barman. Before turning to face Coulson. "Found anything out about me, Coulson."

"We have people on it." said Coulson, looking at him. "But you're not the reason I'm here."

"You may be waiting awhile." replied Thomas, as he took the bottles from the barman and walked off. To find Leanne awkwardly listening to Zeke talk. "Here you go, Lea." said Thomas, handing her a bottle before looking at Zeke. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there."

"You do not want to make me your enemy." said Zeke, looking Thomas in the eye. Thomas locked eyes and said "Do you really think you can take me on?" Zeke scowled before walking off. He took a sip of his drink, before noticing Pepper talking to some people on the other end of the room. Thomas smiled to himself, as he led Leanne to the edge of the room, towards some tables. "I hate these things." said Leanne, as she put her bottle on the table, alongside her bag. Thomas put his on the table as well, before taking a seat. "But at least this year I don't have to spend time with Zeke."

"Last time I was at an event like this, Agent Gupta and I had to snag my aunt Aphrodite's Girdle..." said Thomas, with a slight grimace. "I just hope nothing like that happens tonight." As he said that, they both saw Tony stood at the bar and speaking to Coulson. "You wanna dance?" he asked, looking at Leanne. "May pass some time while Aunt Pepper's busy networking. Or we could speak with your dad."

"Let's dance." replied Leanne, taking his hand and leading him onto the dance floor.

* * *

Half an hour later, they stood on the balcony. As Thomas felt a buzz in his jacket's inside pocket. He pulled out a weird black rectangle from it, before opening it to reveal a video screen along with four buttons. "OK, what is that thing?" asked Leanne, looking at it. Thomas looked at Leanne and said "Something I thought I left in South Dakota."

"Obviously you didn't." came a male voice, from the screen. Thomas let out a small smile as he looked at the screen and said "Hello Artie."

"Why does it sound like you're at a party?" asked Artie, looking at Thomas. Thomas just shook his head and said "Because I'm at a Gala. Keep up with current events, old man." He stood up and walked outside, with Leanne following. "What's going on that would require my help? Doesn't Gupta have it handled."

"She's gone missing, Thomas." said Artie, as Thomas growled. "Some group took her while she was on the hunt for some rings earlier this week. She found three before she got taken. We've been trying to contact you for weeks."

"Like I said, keep up with current events." said Thomas, frowning. "I'm living with Tony Stark and his daughter." He sighed. "I told her not to look for those rings... Where was she last seen?"

"In Los Angeles." said Artie, before adding "I'm sending you the location." Thomas nodded, before shutting down the device. He turned to Leanne and frowned. "You wanna come with me to find my old partner?"

"Anything to get away from this place." said Leanne, looking at Thomas. As Pepper and Tony walked out. "Oh hey you two." said Tony, smiling. "What are you doing up here?"

"Anywhere's better than in that room with adults who look at us like we should be at home." said Thomas, looking at Tony. "Although, speaking of which, we've gonna go. It's getting late, and we have school tomorrow."

"Happy's in the car-park." said Pepper, looking at Thomas. As Thomas and Leanne walked off, Tony looked at Pepper and said "Is it just me, or did my daughter just ignore me?"

"You've been ignoring her since you got back." said Pepper, looking at him. Before sighing. "That was weird."

* * *

Thomas and Leanne jumped into the car, smiling. Happy was sat in the front reading a book. He jumped slightly when they shut the doors. "Is Pepper coming with you?" he asked, putting the book away. Thomas smiled as Leanne said "We're not going home, Happy."

"Yeah, we need you to drive us to this address." said Thomas, handing Happy his phone with the address on. "And you can't tell my Aunt." Happy sighed but nodded, as he started driving away.

* * *

They got out of the car in front of Valley Park, looking around. "Gosh, those rings must have been hidden well." said Thomas, looking around. Before noticing the scorch marks on the floor, he knelt down next to it and ran his fingers through the ash. He sniffed it and said "This only happened a few moments ago."

"You can tell that by just sniffing ash?" asked Happy, looking at Thomas. Thomas nodded and said "There's also the fact that the person who did it is standing over there." He slowly stood up and turned to face the newcomer. Who was wearing four rings on his left hand. "Happy, Lea, behind me." said Thomas, as he undid his bow-tie, and slipped his Tesla out of his pocket. He looked at the newcomer. "So, who do you work for?"

"I work for nobody." came the reply, as the man looked at Thomas. "You do not know the power I wield."

"No, I know exactly the amount of power you hold in your left hand." said Thomas, looking at the man. Who held up his left hand and a blast of electrical energy came flying towards the three of them. Thomas just smirked and pressed the button on his Tesla. A green blast of energy shot out of the gun, hitting the other blast of energy. "Look, whatever your name is, you're tampering with rings of which you have no idea how to use."

"I know how to use them." said the man, looking at Thomas. "It is you that is tampering with forces you know nothing about, Warehouse Agent."

"I'm not just a Warehouse Agent." said Thomas, with a smirk, as he stepped forward. The man fired another electrical blast, which hit him straight in the chest. He smirked again, not even stumbling from the blast. "I'm a Demigod, from Mount Olympus." As he stepped forward, icicles embedded in his chest. "I'm also a Time Lord, from the planet Galifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous." He continued walking and stopped right in front of the man. "You're gonna give me the rings and tell me where Gupta is. Or I will make you."

"I don't know no Gupta." said the man, looking Thomas in the eye. Thomas looked him in the eye as he said "Don't lie to me. I KNOW you know Gupta."

"Course he knows me, Panhellenios." said a female voice, from behind him. He turned to see Gupta standing there, with five rings on her right hand. There was a sixth on her left thumb. "I always knew you couldn't resist a damsel in distress."

"You think you're clever." said Thomas, looking at Gupta. As he grabbed the four rings from the man. He slipped them on his left hand, and held the Sonic in the other. "Except I can destroy these using a sonic frequency."

"You wouldn't dare." said Gupta, smirking. "Not while I have your friends." As she said that, she pinned Leanne and Happy to the nearby hut. Thomas scowled, before putting his Sonic away. "I take it you run Ten Rings now." said Thomas, looking at her. "Whatever happened to the girl I met at Saint Hopes? The one who wanted to take apart the Ten Rings for what the Mandarin did to your parents. You never stopped trying, even when we were Warehouse Agents."

"She got a taste of power." said Gupta, looking at him with a smirk. "I found my first ring, the Mento-Intensifier I believe you called it."

"The one I'm currently wearing on my ring finger." said Thomas, looking her in the eye. "I can't believe I had a crush on you." As he said that, he brought his hand up, and Gupta put her hands to her head, clearly in pain. Leanne and Happy fell to the floor, and Thomas shouted "Get out of here! I'll be fine." Happy nodded and ran to the car, getting in. Leanne just stood there. Thomas looked at her and said "Please. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt. I promise you, I'll be fine." Leanne frowned, but got into the car anyway. Happy drove off, leaving Thomas and Gupta, who was starting to recover. "Always one to save the innocents."

"So were you." said Thomas, as he stepped forward. "We evacuated your school to stop innocents from dying."

"That was a big mistake, they should have burned." said Gupta, charging towards Thomas. Who smirked and braced. As they flew into the sky.

* * *

Two hours later, the battle ended in a stalemate. Thomas' jacket was torn in five places, his shirt was shredded and his left trouser leg was torn, while Gupta somehow had her outfit intact. "You really think I don't know where you live?" asked Gupta, as they both landed back in the park. "Believe me, Tony Stark..."

"Was kidnapped by the Ten Rings." said Thomas, looking at Gupta. "Obadiah set it up with you, but don't expect your agents to live through your deal."

"Oh believe me, I hope Obadiah kills them." said Gupta, looking Thomas in the eye. "I sent my worst members." Thomas rolled his eyes, before turning to walk away. "See you around, Gupta." he said, walking away. Gupta just shook her head and walked the other way.

* * *

He quickly sped back to the house, arriving in fifteen minutes. Where he was greeted by Pepper. "Where have you been?" she asked, looking at him. "It's late, you shouldn't be out."

"Sorry Aunt." said Thomas, as he took off the rings. "I had to go meet my old partner. We got into a fight... And I don't mean vocal."

"Are you alright?" she asked, suddenly noticing the torn clothing. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Pepper." said Thomas, with a smile. "I'm gonna go check on Lea, OK?"

"Sure." said Pepper, as she watched Thomas walk upstairs.

* * *

Thomas found Leanne in his room, looking at a picture of the two of them. "Hey." he said, leaning on the door. "I'm back." Leanne looked at him with a grin, before running towards him. They hugged for a moment, before Leanne slapped him. "Never do that again!" she said, looking at him. "I was worried." Thomas nodded, before letting Leanne lead him to the bed.

* * *

Leanne woke up to find Thomas lay next to her, reading. "Do you not sleep?" asked Leanne, looking at him. Thomas smiled as he said "Depends on the day. Do we have school today?"

"Sadly." said Leanne, looking at him. "How can you read those?"

"My sister wrote them." said Thomas, shrugging. "They're half-based on true events." He let out a smile. "You know, Dumbledore is based on me."

"I have no idea who that is." replied Leanne, looking at him. "I've never read the books, or watched the movies..."

"The last book comes out next year, or so I'm told." said Thomas, smiling. "We should get up."

"Yeah, before Mom walks in." said Leanne, sitting up. She got out of bed, sighing. "I'm gonna go get ready for school, meet you in the kitchen." Thomas nodded and watched her leave.

* * *

Thomas walked into the kitchen to find Pepper sat at the table, watching the news. Rhodey was stood at a podium saying "An unfortunate training exercise involving an F-22 Raptor occurred yesterday. I am pleased to report that the pilot was not injured. As for the unexpected turn of events on the ground in Gulmira, it is still unclear who or what intervened, but I can assure you that the United States government was not involved." Thomas smirked as he listened. Pepper looked at him, before shaking her head. "How is it you seem to know a lot more than you're letting on?"

"It's the curse of being a Time Lord." said Thomas, sighing. "Earth's one of the many planets we learn about. Its people, its technology... And what I didn't learn at the Academy, I learnt from Dad." He smiled. "I'm watching history happen right in front of me." Pepper nodded, before standing up. "Happy will be here in an hour, try not to be late for school." she said, walking out of the room. Thomas smiled to himself before beginning on breakfast.

* * *

It was during the middle of school, a week later, when Thomas got a phone call from Pepper. "Slow down, Pepper." he said, walking out of the classroom. "Leanne and I will be alright. Don't worry about us..."

"Oh, you should be worried about Leanne." said Zeke, appearing at the end of the corridor. Thomas scowled before putting the phone down. "Is that some sort of threat?" he asked, looking at him. Zeke smirked, and stepped forward, pulling a handgun out of his pocket. "You won't live long enough to find out." he said, as he fired. Thomas smirked as the bullets penetrated his skin, leaving holes in the jacket. Thomas frowned. "I liked this jacket." he said, his jaw set. "It was a Christmas present from Leanne and Pepper." His eyes suddenly became dark, and he rushed towards Zeke. Zeke just looked at him, with a slight frown, before feeling himself being thrown through walls into the school quad. They both landed at the foot of a fountain, Zeke slightly disorientated. Thomas pulled him up by his collar and said "You're gonna pay for that." Zeke just laughed before spitting in Thomas' face. Thomas just dropped him and wiped it away, before taking the jacket off. "Back off, Potts." said Zeke, looking at Thomas with a smirk. "Leanne is mine."

"Gosh, you really are a douche." said Thomas, shaking his head. As he slipped on one of the rings. "And facing a guy you know nothing about." He smirked. "You wanna rephrase your last sentence? Before I make you." Zeke just laughed, as Thomas scowled and brought his hand up and Zeke fell to the floor, gripping his head. "What did you say?"

"Leanne is mi..." started Zeke, only to recoil in pain again. As the pain lessened, he continued "Leanne is..." He screamed this time before finally saying "You win! She's yours!" He screamed again. "What?!"

"Leanne is no ones." said Thomas, looking at Zeke. "And she's certainly not mine. You'd do well to remember that." He turned to walk away, only to have an arrow embed itself in his back. "Turn around with your hands up." came a voice, from behind him. Thomas smirked before turning round, with his hands in the air. To see a man stood there with a bow pointed towards him. "I think you'll find I'm the one with the ring that can paralyze people." said Thomas, smirking. "But I'll play nice, for now."

"Fury needs to know who you are." said the man, looking at Thomas. "It's a matter of urgency."

"Actually, I'd say Obadiah's more urgent than knowing who I am." said Thomas, looking at the man. "But if he must know, tell him to contact UNIT. And to tell them that Agent Winters referred him."

"Codename?"

"Of course." replied Thomas, as he lowered his hands. "Look, if you don't mind, I've gotta get to Stark Industries. My aunt's in trouble." As he said he noticed Zeke running away. The man nooked an arrow, but Thomas stopped him. "Let him go, he seems like he'll be quite the formidable foe in years to come. If he ever learns to control the visions he'll be plagued with." Thomas smirked. As the man said "Oh yeah, Fury will like you."

"Yeah, don't really care." said Thomas, as he started to walk away. "You can tell S.H.I.E.L.D I'm not gonna work for them. I may work with them, but never _for_ them."

"You have an arrow in your back." said the man, looking at Thomas. Thomas smirked and said "Yeah, no thanks to you, Hawkeye." He sighed. "You'll have to pull it out, I can't well go to Stark Industries with an arrow in my back. I'll get crazy looks."

"And your bloodstained shirt won't?" asked 'Hawkeye', looking at him. Thomas shook his head.

* * *

Fifteen later, Thomas was stood in front of the Stark Industries factories, as a surge of energy rose into the sky. Thomas frowned, as he took out his phone and dialed Pepper's number. "Thomas? Now is not the time." said Pepper, sounding slightly out-of-breath. Before shouting "TONY!" Thomas frowned, tears forming in his eyes. He dropped the phone, as he saw Coulson walking towards him with a new shirt. "Agent Barton said you may need this." he said, handing it to Thomas. "I can see why... What happened to you?"

"I was shot, a lot." replied Thomas, with a shrug, as he undid the blood-stained shirt. "The Olympian inside of me stopped them from killing me. Shame I lost a really nice jacket." He handed the old shirt to Coulson before slipping the new one on. "What happened in there?"

"That's classified information, Mr Potts." said Coulson, looking at him. "I'm sure Mr Stark will fill you in." Thomas just smirked, as his phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket and saw Leanne's name flashing on it. He put it straight to his ear and said "Hey, I meant to call."

"There was an explosion! Tell me you weren't there." said Leanne, flustered. Thomas let out a small frown as he said "I wasn't inside, but I am outside... it was at the factories of Stark Industries."

"Was Dad there?!" she asked, concerned. Thomas looked at Coulson, before noticing Pepper and Tony hobbling out of the factory. "Yeah, but he's fine." said Thomas, with a small smile. He could see the faint glow of the mini Arc Reactor in Tony's chest. "I'll be back shortly, OK?"

"I'm waiting in the school reception." said Leanne, before putting the phone down with a bye. Thomas smiled before swapping his phone for his Sonic Screwdriver. As Tony and Pepper walked over to him. "What are you doing here?" asked Pepper, looking at him. Thomas looked at her and said "Thought you could do with some help... only I got delayed by Stane's son. He destroyed my jacket." He looked at Tony and added "Although, it looks like you could do with some extra juice..." before placing the Sonic on Tony's Arc Reactor and pressing the button. The faint glow became brighter and Thomas suddenly felt stronger. "What did you just do?" he asked, looking at Thomas. "And what is that contraption?"

"My Sonic Screwdriver." replied Thomas, looking at Tony. "And like I said, you looked like you needed some extra juice. You should have an extra few hours."

"Long enough for a meal with you two and my daughter?" asked Tony, looking at them. Thomas just looked at him and said "How long does it take it for you to build a new Arc Reactor?"

"I hid a spare in my workshop, but I didn't have time to get it." said Tony, looking at Thomas. "I'll meet you, Pepper and Leanne at Geoffrey's. It's time to start making up for not spending anytime with my daughter..."

"She'd rather stay in and watch films while gorging on popcorn and pizza." said Thomas, looking at Tony. "Mostly popcorn. Toffee popcorn to be exact. J.A.R.V.I.S has an excellent recipe for it. Although, don't try to make it in the machine... We tried that and broke the machine. Easy fix but very much an inconvenience."

"Well, you know my daughter best." said Tony, sighing. "Peps, go with Thomas to pick up Leanne."

* * *

"J.A.R.V.I.S, bring up the list of all our movies." said Tony, looking at the ceiling. "And bring up your recipe for Toffee Popcorn... send it to the screen in the kitchen. Thanks." He spun on the spot, remembering. "Oh and order the usual from our usual Pizza place. Make them deliver it in two hours." He walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Half an hour later, Pepper, Thomas and Leanne walked into the house with Rhodey. "S.H.I.E.L.D wants to debrief you, Stark." he said, looking around. Before noticing the popcorn on the table. "Although, I guess they can wait a day."

"Of course they can." said Tony, walking into the front room, covered in sticky toffee. "We're having a family night, you're welcome to stay. I just need to go shower... never making toffee again."

"I'm gonna go change." said Pepper, shaking her head as she walked upstairs. Leanne nodded and said "Yeah, me too." She followed Pepper upstairs, leaving Thomas, Rhodey and Tony. "I should go shower..." said Tony, looking at them, before walking towards the stairs and downstairs. Leaving two people who had hardly interacted in the same room. Thomas smiled at Rhodey who asked "So, are you and Leanne together?"

"No." came Thomas' response, as he looked at the TV. "Not yet." He let out a small smile. "It's not like I don't like her... it's just been a stressful year..." Rhodey nodded, as he took a seat on the sofa. "How often do you watch films?" he asked, looking at Thomas. As Tony and Leanne rejoined them. Leanne now wearing her pajamas. "Every Friday night... But usually it's just me and Tommy." said Leanne, as she took a seat next to Thomas and lent her head on his shoulder. Tony let out a small smile, before sitting down on the sofa. As Pepper walked downstairs, also in her pajamas. "You know, I'm starting to feel a little over dressed." said Thomas, looking at both Pepper and Leanne. Leanne sat up, as Thomas stood up. "I'll be right back."

* * *

The next day, Thomas stood at the back of the room the press conference was being held in with Leanne. Rhodey was stood at the podium, reading off a piece of paper nobody else could see. Thomas was just shaking his head, as Rhodey said "And now, Mr Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions." Tony took the podium with a smile, while holding a pile of cards. He looked around as he said "Thank you. Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time..." There was laughter all round before continued "There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop..."

"I'm sorry, Mr Stark," came a female reporter's voice. "But do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you..."

"I know that it's confusing. It's one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero."

"I never said you were a superhero."

"You didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic." said Tony, looking around. Thomas just smirked, knowing what was coming. "I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public."

"Just stick to the cards, man." whispered Rhodey, who was still stood by him. Tony nodded and said "Yeah, okay. Yeah... The truth is..." He paused for a moment. "I am Iron Man." Thomas grinned, as the crowd erupted into loud noise. Leanne pulled Thomas out of the room, into the room where Pepper was stood watching the press conference on TV. Coulson was also in the room, on the phone. Leanne looked at Thomas and asked "You knew he'd do this?"

"It's public knowledge where I come from, yeah." said Thomas, looking at her. "The 21st Century is where it all changes. Superheroes become public knowledge." He looked at her, with a slight smile. "Your father is just one of a few to come." Leanne looked at him, before grinning. "My father's a superhero!" she said, looking at Thomas. "That's brilliant!"

"Oh yes!" he said, as Leanne pulled him into a hug. Pepper laughed and said "As cool as it, your father just give me a lot more work to do."

"Oh you'll rise to the occasion, I'm sure." said Tony, walking into the room. "Sorry, I couldn't not take the credit... I have an ego problem, I guess."

"You don't need a superhero name to know that." said Leanne, as she pulled her father in for a hug. "Now I know what you've been doing since you came back."

"I was working on prototype smartphones as well." said Tony, taking out two red and gold phones with the Stark Industries logo on the back. He handed them to both Thomas and Leanne before adding "Those are yours. First two ever made. Finished them earlier this week, but just finished the testing. They both have J.A.R.V.I.S installed." Thomas smiled as Tony continued "I'm dropping the specs, along with a third, J.A.R.V.I.S-less, prototype, by the R&D department when we leave."

"I was gonna take Thomas to get a new jacket." said Leanne, looking at Tony. As Agent Barton walked in, with a gray woolen jacket in his hands. "Hawkeye, you didn't have to." said Thomas, smirking as he put it on. "Ooo, this is nice. This seems to be a fusion of wool and... let me guess, S.H.I.E.L.D... So it has to be a fusion of wool and secondary adamantium. Amazing. This shouldn't get torn by bullets."

"Consider it a gift from S.H.I.E.L.D." said Agent Barton, looking at Thomas. "To show they except your offer."

"I never made S.H.I.E.L.D an offer." replied Thomas, with a smirk. "But I'm keeping the jacket. I need something sturdy, people I usually fight have guns. I need protection." He walked off, with Pepper, Tony and Leanne following.

* * *

Later that night, Thomas stood on the beach looking up at the stars. It was nice and peaceful for now, nothing could ruin his day. Except for the man in the eyepatch and long-coat walking up to him. "I take it you're Fury." said Thomas, without turning round. "What do you want?"

"You're quite the hero." said Fury, stepping next to Thomas. "According to the files UNIT have on you, you've helped save this planet more times than I can count."

"I've destroyed more lives than I have saved." said Thomas, scooping up a flat rock and skimming it across the ocean. "I'm not the kind of hero the Earth needs." He sighed. "Look, I'll consult with your organization, but I will NEVER work for you." Fury nodded, before walking away.

**Well, there you go. The first Iron Man film is done, as well as set up for a few longer running plot lines. The next chapter will touch on bits of Doctor Who Series Two, starting with The Christmas Invasion. There'll also be the Cybermen from Army of Ghosts, but that may be nearer the end of Iron Man 2.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, here we go. Chapter Four.**

**This one mainly takes place over Christmas and New Years, and brings in another part of the universe... one that was referenced in chapter two.**

AU Marvel Cinematic Universe

History in the Making

Chapter Four:

Two weeks passed after Fury had visited Thomas and Tony, and Tony announced he was Iron Man. Today was the day he was gonna announce Stark Industries new ventures, with the help of Pepper. There was a buzz about the house, mainly from Tony himself.

* * *

Thomas let out a smile as he and Leanne got out of the limo in front of the Stark Industries factories. Pepper was behind them, with Tony. "I don't see why we had to come." said Leanne, looking at Tony. "Tommy and I were gonna go watch the new Santa Clause movie. It's not like we don't know what you're unveiling."

"You can go when we're finished here." said Tony, looking at Leanne. "I'm showing some things I know you haven't seen yet because I only finished the prototypes last night."

"Dad..." moaned Leanne, as Pepper and Tony walked into the press conference. Thomas placed his hand on her shoulder and said "Come on, Lea, this shouldn't take long." Leanne sighed but let Thomas lead her inside.

* * *

Tony smiled at the turnout, as he took his spot at the podium. "Right, thanks for coming." he said, looking around. "Now, I know you expect Iron Man to make an appearance, but I called this press conference to show the world what Stark Industries will be working on from now on." He smiled. "First off, in Spring of next year, we'll be hosting the first Stark Expo since 1974. But we'll get to that in a bit, because next month we'll be selling the first ever StarkPhone and StarkPad." He smiled as two security guards brought in two podiums, with white cloth covering up whatever was on them. "Thanks Larry, Barry." Tony smiled as they walked off. "Now, this is a world exclusive. Underneath here is the first look at a StarkPad. Not even my daughter has seen this." He pulled the cloth off to reveal a tablet in Iron Man colors. "Of course, this one is mine. But the Iron Man color scheme will be a limited edition, with the normal ones being made in a variety of colors." Tony grinned. "There will also be a limited edition StarkPhone made. Also using the colors of the Iron Man armor." He pulled the cloth of the other podium, revealing the StarkPhone in red and gold. "2000 of these will be made, not including the four I've already given to my family. Same with the StarkPad." He smiled again. "However, smartphones and tablets aren't the only thing we're gonna be working on. Stark Industries will become the lead in green energy with our work on the Arc Reactor." He let out a smile. "Now, before I get into the boring technical stuff, Leanne you can go." He looked at his daughter with a smile. Leanne nodded with a smile, before leading Thomas out of the room.

* * *

Leanne and Thomas came back home later that night, almost eight hours after they left the press conference, to find Pepper waiting for them. "Where have you been?" she asked, letting out a sigh of relief. "I've been worried!"

"We're fine, Mom." said Leanne, looking at Pepper. "We watched a movie, then went for a meal. We lost track of time..."

"Easy thing to do after all." said Thomas, looking at Pepper. "Time waits for no man, after all. Potius sero quam nunquam." He smiled as he said that last bit. "If mother heard me speak Latin... gods, she'd be furious."

"She doesn't like Latin?" asked Tony, revealing he had been sat on the sofa, fiddling with a StarkPad while three others sat on the coffee table. Thomas smiled and said "It's more like she didn't like the people who spoke it. The Romans... they pretty much shunned her when they absorbed the Greek legends into their own." He frowned. "Plus, they stole her statue from the Parthenon in Athens. My half-brother worked really hard on that."

"Yet, you don't seem to bare much ill towards them." replied Pepper, confused. Thomas let out a smile before saying "Oh the Romans hated me. And I hated them. But I can't deny that their language is THE most beautiful thing I've ever heard. It's a shame nobody speaks it much anymore." Thomas just smiled, before taking a seat on the sofa. "Those for us, Mr Stark?"

"Tommy Boy, you really think I wouldn't give you and my daughter one?" said Tony, looking at him. He smirked and grabbed one from the table. "Here you go, one StarkPad." He smiled, before standing. "Now, I have a set of armor to redesign. See you in the morning."

"We're gonna watch the first Harry Potter movie." said Leanne, looking at Tony. "Apparently, Dumbledore is based on Tom."

"You used to have a beard?" asked Tony, looking at Thomas. He shook his head and said "Doesn't matter. Have fun."

* * *

The rest of November went off without a hitch, and as the Christmas holidays came up, so did the day Thomas' arrived on the drive of the house. And for some reason, Pepper had decided that date would be put down as his birthday. The only reason why that Thomas could think of was because humans seemed to love keeping track of their age, something Thomas hadn't done for thousands of years, now he just tended to lie about his age. One of a few things he shared with his father.

* * *

On the nineteenth, Thomas was woken by Leanne. "Happy Birthday!" she said, grinning. Thomas smiled and said "Thanks." as he sat up. Leanne smiled as she said "Come on." Thomas smiled again as he got out of bed, grabbing his dressing gown.

"I see Leanne's more excited about your birthday than you are." said Pepper, as Thomas walked into the kitchen. Thomas nodded and said "Birthday's are meaningless when you're as old as I am. I will be honest though, I have no idea how old I am. I just tend to say I'm over 3000, it's probably true."

"I think we should dial down the zeros." said Pepper, looking at Thomas. "You're 16, got it?"

"Sure." replied Thomas, with a slight smile. "I should probably go back in there, before Leanne drags me back in."

* * *

Later that day, they sat around the front room, watching Christmas movies while eating Chinese. "I can't believe it's been a year." said Tony, with a smile. "A very eventful year."

"Tell me about it." said Pepper, looking around. Thomas looked at both of them and said "History in the making, guys, history in the making. It was an amazing year."

"I have to agree." said Leanne, looking at Thomas. Tony laughed and said "Of course you would." before Pepper added "You haven't exactly been hiding your relationship, we know you share a bed." Leanne's eyes went wide as she looked at Thomas. "How?"

"I saw you sneaking into his room." said Pepper, looking at Leanne. "Don't worry, we won't stop you. We can't even we wanted to."

"We know you won't do anything you're not ready for." said Tony, shrugging. "Now, shall we continue watching this film?"

"Is there any popcorn left in the kitchen?" asked Leanne, looking at the empty bowl. J.A.R.V.I.S replied with "Yes, Ms Stark, there is more popcorn." Thomas smiled and stood up. "I'll go grab it." he said.

* * *

The rest of the week went fine, and come Christmas Eve, Thomas was on the phone, looking at the ocean, while Leanne watched telly. Tony was in the workshop and Pepper had gone shopping with Happy for the ingredients for the Christmas dinner. "Jack, I'm in America. If you want to see me, you'll have to come here." said Thomas, with a small smile. "I like it here." He looked over at Leanne, who was engrossed in the TV, and smiled. "I'll see you around, Harkness." He put the phone down before sitting next to Leanne. "What is this?" he asked, looking at the screen. Leanne just shushed him.

* * *

The next day, Tony was the first one up. He seemed to like Christmas, but then again, Tony was just a big kid at heart. Beneath his playboy-esque act. Thomas was stood in the front room when Tony walked in. "Merry Christmas, Tommy boy." said Tony, with a smirk. Thomas turned to face him and said "Merry Christmas, Mr Stark." while holding his StarkPad. "At midnight last night, over in England, a probe sent up called Guinevere One caught a very distinct alien face. And a spaceship made of rock planted itself above London a few hours ago." He let out a small smile. "Whatever species it was, has caused a third of the world's population to climb up high and stand at the edge of roofs... probably using blood control. I'm pretty sure I read that they had included a vial of A+ blood in the probe."

"You don't seem worried." said Tony, looking at Thomas. "Should I be suiting up?"

"I'd get to London quicker than you could." replied Thomas, looking at Tony. "I'm not worried because no matter what kind of control is used, nothing can cause a person to take their own life. Basic survival instinct. And I know dad will stop it if they turn out to be dangerous." He shrugged. Before remembering "Oh, yeah, they're coming by later... Rose rang."

"They are your family." said Tony, with a smile. As Pepper and Leanne walked down the stairs. "Merry Christmas, guys." said Thomas, smiling.

* * *

After opening presents, they sat on the sofa, watching the news. Apparently, the people who had been stood at the edge of roofs had come out of whatever trance they had been in and were completely fine. "Like I said, completely fine." said Thomas, looking at Tony, with a smile. "Nothing can bypass the basic survival instinct of humans."

"You say that like you're not human." came Rhodey's voice, from the doorway. Everybody turned to see him stood in the front door, with presents. Thomas just smiled and said "I never said I was human. People just see a humanoid that looks like everybody else and presume they're human."

"You knew he wasn't human?" asked Rhodey, looking at everybody else while ignoring Thomas' statement. Tony stood up and said "Yeah, we learnt a while ago..."

"They were protecting me." said Thomas, looking at Rhodey. "Not that I need people protecting me, I have a few organizations stopping people from the Government dissecting me. But I don't need those either, I spent over two millennium keeping myself hidden from the Government."

"I'm gonna forget I heard that." replied Rhodey, sighing. "But it explains why you seem to act older than you look at times." As he said that, Thomas' phone rang. He smiled and looked at the caller I.D, before putting it to his ear. "Hey Jack, Merry Christmas." he said, walking into the kitchen. Leanne watched him, before looking at the TV screen again.

* * *

Half an hour later, J.A.R.V.I.S announced that Rose and the Doctor had arrived. What surprised everybody but Thomas was the fact the Doctor had changed his face. He now wore a brown pinstriped suit with a light brown long-coat. He also had brown spiky hair. Both of them carried presents, while Rose also had a plastic bag. "Liking the new face, Dad." said Thomas, as they both hugged. The Doctor smiled and said "It's untested." with a wink. Rose laughed before saying "We've got what you asked for, Thomas. Although, I'm not sure why you wanted some of this stuff."

"I want to change the casing on my Sonic." replied Thomas, shrugging. "Turn it into a pen or a torch... I don't know yet. Need to make it less conspicuous. The looks I was getting from Secret Agents... I mean, it was alright when I with the Warehouse, we had weird looking gadgets on us most of the time but now..." He smiled, before taking the bag from Rose. "I'll be right back." He walked up the stairs, smiling.

* * *

"OK, this is much better than Mom's." said Rose, as the group sat around the dining table in the kitchen, eating Christmas Dinner. "Don't you agree, Doctor?"

"It's great." said the Doctor, looking at Rose. Thomas smirked and said "You wouldn't know, Dad. You've hardly had any."

"Neither have you, Tom." said the Doctor, smirking. Thomas grinned and said "I'm really liking the new you." He smirked. "Besides, I'm not a big eater. Pepper knows that." Pepper nodded. "Most days he'll only eat one meal. Usually lunch." She looked at them. "Some days, he won't even eat that. But it's not food we have to worry about with him, it's Pepsi." The Doctor grimaced slightly, as he looked at Pepper. "Ooo, not good. That's like the Time Lord equivalent of alcohol." He shook his head. "Well, any fizzy drink is like alcohol... I guess Thomas prefers Pepsi to other fizzy stuff. Kinda like how human's prefer different types of alcohol." He grimaced again. "Never mix any fizzy drink with Nectar, that was a mistake... Although, Thomas did come out of that so it wasn't all a mistake."

"Gosh, what I'd pay to see you drunk, Doctor." said Rose, licking her lips slightly. Pepper smiled and said "Thanks for the information, Doctor. I'll keep that in mind."

"Actually, I can't get drunk." said Thomas, with a smile. "The Olympian inside me stops it. Nectar is like that... what do you call it? The strong alcohol... You know the one, the 70% one."

"Absinthe." answered Tony, with a smile. Thomas nodded and said "Thanks for that. It's like Absinthe, only 100% alcohol and will incinerate any mortal who tries to drink it. And when I say mortal, I mean people who are human. Time Lords, gods and demigods, they're all fine. But normal demigods can only drink a tiny bit. And Time Lords are the only ones who can actually get drunk off it." Thomas smiled, taking a sip of his Pepsi. "So anyway, what's going on in London? Great big spaceship, people being blood controlled..."

"Sycorax." replied the Doctor, simply. Thomas' eyes went wide. "They wanted Humans for slaves?" he asked, looking at the Doctor. "I hope you stopped them."

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't." said the Doctor, looking at Thomas. "My hand got cut off... probably in the hands of UNIT by now." Thomas smiled.

* * *

The rest of dinner was spent recounting past events. Rose's travels with the Doctor, the whole Iron Man fight, Tom's battle with his old partner... It was now nearing midnight, Tony and Pepper had convinced the Doctor and Rose to spend the night so Rose was asleep in the spare room. The only spare room, since Thomas took the other one. Everybody except Thomas and the Doctor had gone to bed. They were sat in the front room, reminiscing.

* * *

Nobody woke up till after noon, and Leanne was the first up. This time she found Thomas and the Doctor in the front room, still talking. "Morning." she said, looking at them. Thomas smiled and said "Afternoon, Lea. Sleep alright?"

"As good as I could without my usual snuggle buddy." said Leanne, sitting down next to Thomas, putting her head on his shoulder. The Doctor smiled, before standing up. "If Rose comes down, tell her I'm in the TARDIS." he said, as he walked out of the room. Thomas nodded, before looking at Leanne. Who had fallen back asleep.

"Pepper." said Tony, walking into the front room, where Pepper was sat doing paperwork. Thomas and Leanne were out, probably at the mall. "Do we have time to organize a New Years party?"

"You know what my answers gonna be." said Pepper, looking at Tony. "New Years' three days away. No, we don't have time to organize a party." She sighed. "Everybody's already no doubt got parties to go to."

"Are you sure?" asked Tony, looking at Pepper. "I'm Iron Man, wouldn't everybody wanna be seen at my party?" He smirked. "Besides, I really wanna show off my new fireworks."

"I'll see what I can do." said Pepper, sighing. "We'll have to host it here." Tony smiled before walking towards the stairs. "I'll be working on my suit if you want me."

* * *

New Years Eve came, and people started arriving around 7pm. Thomas and Leanne stood at the back, watching everybody. Happy was there, along with Rhodey and a load of people Leanne had seen when she visited her dad at the office once or twice. As well as a few journalists, including the woman who had brought Tony to say he was Iron Man. "This is worse than that gala." said Thomas, quietly to Leanne. "There are no safe zones here."

"At least we don't have to worry about Stane's child." said Leanne, with a small smile. "Where is he anyway?"

"Don't ask me, I only planted the fake visions." said Thomas, with a slight smirk. "To be honest, I don't even know if they kept. I used an underdeveloped ability of mine... an Olympian mind trick so to speak. But it may have worn off by now... I'm not very good at using my Olympian abilities, I never trained like the rest of my mother's side of the family."

"Should we be talking about this in front of all these journalists?" asked Leanne, looking around her. But nobody was paying them any attention. "Nah, they're not listening. Two kids in the corner, one of whom happens to be the party throwers daughter, who happens to also be Iron Man. They don't want to catch us doing anything that could be newsworthy because they know it'll get squashed before it gets out. And I'm not even talking about your father. He'd never find out about it." Thomas smiled, as his phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it. "Hey, you remember when I told you about my sister. The one who wrote the Potter books?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Leanne, confused. Thomas looked at her and said "She's in town, and needs my help with Harold." Leanne let out a small smile, as she took his hand. "Let's get out of here." she said, leading Thomas out of the room.

* * *

As they walked out onto the drive, they got into one of the cabs that one of the many guests were getting out of. Thomas looked at his phone and said "J.A.R.V.I.S, inform Tony and Pepper we'll be back before midnight." before looking at the cab driver. "Charmlee Wilderness, please. Fast as you can, I'll pay double." He put his phone down and pulled out a wallet. He smiled and took out a wad of cash.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Thomas stepped forward while Leanne paid the cabdriver. He scanned the area and saw blasts of light being shot into the air. He instinctively took his jacket off and handed it to Leanne. "Put that on, it'll save your life if Harold decides to attack you." he said, looking at her. Leanne nodded and put it on. "Anything I need to know?" asked Leanne, looking at Thomas. Thomas smiled and said "Harold is the main character, Harry Potter. And my sister, well, her name is actually Hermione. Goes by the alias of Juliana when she's writing." He sighed. "A year ago, he killed the Weasley's. Well, the Wilkins... He killed them all. Every single one of them." He scowled. "Now he's going after my sister, after he MADE her write those books." His eyes went red and he quickened his step. Going faster than Leanne could keep up with. "Oi, Potter!" he shouted, bringing his left hand up. The rings were glowing. Harold turned to face Thomas, smirking. "Ah, Dumbledore." he said, looking Thomas in the eye. "Last time we met, we dueled. You spared my life."

"I won't make the same mistake twice." said Thomas, looking at Harold, coldness in his voice. "I've lived through two wars now, each with the same amount of casualties. The Time War, I can't change the outcome. But this war of Wizards, I CAN change the outcome of. I CAN stop you." His eyes flashed with fire. And he found himself pushing Harold up against a tree by his neck. He kept squeezing, until he heard Leanne shout "TOM!" He instantly dropped Harold, who started coughing. Thomas frowned as he turned to face Leanne. Who had tears in her eyes, and stood next to Hermione. Harold smirked, as he wiped the blood from his lips. "Oh, good to know you value friendship over anything else." said Harold, still smirking. Thomas let out a scowl, as he walked over to Leanne. Who was slowly backing away from him. Thomas stopped, with a slight frown, letting Leanne stop five feet away from him. "Somebody's scared of their friend." said Harold, smirking as he stood up. Tom spun on the spot, pulling out his Sonic. Still the same silver tube, just without a head, instead there was just a red light on top. "Don't you dare speak!" shouted Thomas, pressing the button on it. There was a buzzing and Harold's wand sparked before blowing up. "Get out of here, Harold. Next time we speak, I won't be so lenient." With that, he flicked his hand and Harold disappeared. His eyes went wide. "Oh wow, I did not expect that to work..." He then frowned again, before turning to face Leanne and Hermione. "I went a bit overboard, didn't I, 'Mione?" he asked, looking at his sister. Who nodded and said "You even scared me." Thomas frowned, noticing the trembling Leanne stood next to them. They stood in silence. "I'll get out of your hair." he finally said, before disappearing in a bright light.

**There you go, Chapter Five will have a bit more 'angst' in it, mainly with Thomas. And the first appearance of Thomas' other family, the Olympians.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, here we go. The Cybermen Invasion, along with the start of Iron Man 2.**

**Really loving writing this one, this is the furthest I've gotten in writing for a while, I usually end up abandoning stuff...**

AU Marvel Cinematic Universe

History in the Making

Chapter Five:

Hermione drove Leanne back to the party, and only came in because of Leanne's insistence. When Tony and Pepper both asked where Thomas was, Leanne just replied with a simple "Dunno." before walking upstairs. Hermione looked around the room, as Tony asked "So, who are you?"

"Tom's half-sister." said Hermione, with a smile. "Juliana Rowling, writer of the Harry Potter books." She shook his hand, before adding "I should be off, only came by to drop your daughter off."

"Oh no, stay." said Tony, smiling. "Any friend of Tommy Boy's is a friend of mine. Plus, we have excellent fireworks coming up. If I do say so myself." Hermione shook her head, with a small smile, and said "Sorry, I've really gotta go. I need to go find my half-brother." She walked off with a small frown.

* * *

A week after Thomas had left, he had sent an owl with a letter explaining where he was. In it, he told Tony and Pepper that he had gone to Olympus to help Zeus with a problem and didn't know when he would come back. Leanne didn't believe it, but at least it kept Tony and Pepper off his back. And if anybody else asked, they said Thomas had gone back to England for a bit.

* * *

January came and went without Thomas returning. Come February, there were weird ghosts appearing all over the planet and still no Thomas. Hermione came by every now and again, to keep an eye on Leanne, while also keeping an eye out for Thomas.

* * *

As the Stark's kept waiting, Thomas was on Olympus, sat at the Hearth of Hestia, meditating, when Hestia popped up next to him. "Hestia, if you're here to tell me that I should go back, you can leave." said Thomas, without opening his eyes. "I've still got so much rage inside me."

"Everybody has Rage inside them." came Hestia's response, taking a seat next to Thomas. "It's how they control it that matters."

"I'm not leaving till I get mine to a minimum." said Thomas, looking at Hestia. "You didn't see the look on Leanne's face... She hadn't been that scared since her father was taken." He frowned. "I nearly killed a man... It wouldn't have been my first kill, but this one would have been in cold blood." He sighed. "I need to go train, Hestia." He walked off, leaving Hestia shaking her head.

* * *

Leanne sat in Thomas' room, close to tears. She had his jacket still, which she had taken to wearing during school.

* * *

Another month went by, Thomas sat in the Halls of Athena, reading. Athena walked in, holding a book. "Thought you may want to read this." said Athena, handing it to Thomas. Thomas looked at her and said "Thanks mother." before looking at the book's title. 'Life beyond'. "The Oracle wants to see you as well." Thomas nodded, before standing up. "You may want to take your jacket, it's cold out there." Thomas grabbed his gray long coat, which was flecked with gold. "Don't wait up." he said, slipping the coat on.

* * *

He was shaken up when he walked out of the Oracle's cave. To find Aphrodite stood there, smiling. "If Zeus sent you, tell him he can't stop me leaving." said Thomas, walking towards the Armory.

* * *

Back at the Stark house, Leanne hadn't left Thomas' room in weeks, making Pepper and Tony concerned. Nobody could coax her out of the room, but they did mange to get her to eat. It wasn't till the start of April that she finally left it, when the ghosts turned out not to be ghosts at all. But instead robotic men. Tony quickly suited up, as Leanne pulled out Thomas' Tesla from his jacket. Thankfully, none of the robotic men had appeared in the house. They were outside on the drive. "Stay back, Leanne." said Tony, as the face mask slipped on and he flew outside, knocking down two of the men. Leanne put the Tesla to full power before firing at the advancing man, who ended up being sent into the air. She fired at another, who fell to the floor, his hands up to his head. As a bright light engulfed the driveway. Followed by golden arrows embedding themselves in the logo on the rest of the men. Leanne turned to see Thomas standing on the roof, with a bow in his hands and a quiver on his back. "Did ya miss me?" he asked, jumping down and slinging the bow over his back, as his jacket flowed behind him. Before kneeling down next to the robot man. "Why would Cybermen be pretending to be ghosts?" he asked, mainly to himself. Before pulling the arrow out of the logo. He went around the robotic men and pulled all the arrows out. "Can't have those getting into the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"We need to talk." said Leanne, glaring at Thomas. As a beam hit the building behind them. "After the Cybermen have been dealt with." said Thomas, throwing a golden dagger towards the Cyberman that attacked them. There was an explosion, and they turned to see half a Cyberman falling onto the floor, along with the clattering of the golden dagger falling to the floor. Thomas scooped it up before looking at Leanne. "You should go back inside." he said, looking at the sky. Where he saw S.H.I.E.L.D jets flying alongside Iron Man. "I should join the proper fight." He handed the bow and quiver to Leanne, with a smile. "Aim for the logo if you need to protect the house." He looked at the Tesla. "That should be good against eight more though, eighteen if you use setting three." He turned and walked away, breaking into a run.

* * *

He met up with Agent Coulson and Agent Barton in the middle of town. "How many are around?" he asked, looking at Coulson and Barton. "Or, better yet, how many have you taken out?"

"Around thirty. Between us." said Coulson, looking at Thomas. Who was drawing a sword. "You don't have a gun, do you?"

"Don't need one." replied Thomas, with a slight smirk. "How many has Tony taken out?"

"Just over forty." said Tony, landing next to them. "We've still got a small army to take out." He looked at Thomas. "It's good to see you're back, Tommy Boy."

"Good to be back on solid ground." replied Thomas, as a laser hit his shoulder. He looked at the slightly burnt fabric before looking in the direction of the shot. A Cyberman stood there, his arm raised and the gun on his arm pointed right at them. Thomas smirked, and walked towards it. It fired again, hitting the fabric again. "Oh don't bother, it's infused with Admantine. You won't get through it."

"Who are you?" asked the Cyberman, looking at Thomas. Thomas just smirked and said "Let's just say, I'm your worst nightmare." before punching the Cyberman, right through the logo. His arm went straight through it, and he pulled wires out. The Cyberman fell to the floor, dead. He turned around to see Cyberman advancing on the group. "You Cybermen don't know when to quit, do ya." he said, with a grin. "Did you see what I did to your friend? I won't think twice about doing it to all of you! You're machines! Void of all Human emotions! You may have human brains in those robotic heads of yours, but they have an emotional inhibitor implanted inside them. Making you completely void of all emotion." His voice was starting to fill with disgust. "I should shut you all down right now. There is a giant flying machine above us with the power to destroy all of your emotional inhibitors." He set his jaw as he continued "Next time you want to take over the planet, DON'T! Or at least attempt it in a country that isn't America or England. England has the Doctor and America has me, Thomas Panhellenios." The Cyberman nearest, which had black handles, stepped backwards slightly when he said the Doctor's name. Making Thomas smirk. "Oh, you know my Dad. Good, because I have to tell you, I'm ten times worse. The Doctor wouldn't have tore the wires out of your friend's body."

"Cybermen do not have friends." said the Leader, looking at Thomas. Thomas smirked and said "I know." before putting his hand right through the body of the Leader. He tore wires out of it and held them up. He smirked as he saw the Cybermen all step back. Iron Man smiled and said "They're scared of him."

"But he just said they didn't have emotions." said Coulson, looking at the Cybermen. "Why are they scared?"

"Because Tom just pulled their leader's heart out." said Tony, with a smile. "I can see why Zeus wanted his help. He must scare even the War God himself." As they had been talking, they noticed the Cybermen falling to the ground, most of them in pieces. "Actually, Ares loves the challenge. It's his twin sons that are scared of me, and they control terror and fear." said Thomas, rejoining the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and Tony. "Coulson, tell Fury to use EMPs. Normal weapons won't do anything to them." said Thomas, before running off. Tony smiled to himself before flying towards another batch of Cybermen.

* * *

An hour later, the Cybermen started getting sucked into the air, in the direction of Great Britain. Thomas joined Coulson, Barton and Tony in the middle of a street, looking at them. "Did you do that?" asked Tony, looking at Thomas. Thomas shook his head and said "I think Dad did." before beginning to walk off. He stopped as Coulson shouted "We need to debrief you."

"I have a more pressing issue." said Thomas, spinning to look at him. "I've gotta go talk to Leanne."

"Pop by my house tomorrow, Leanne will probably be finished shouting at Thomas by then." said Tony, as Thomas sped off. Tony looked at Coulson and said "Let them get reacquainted."

"I'll give it a bit more than a day then." said Coulson, with a nod. "We'll come by in a few days, Mr Stark."

* * *

Leanne sat in the front room of the house, with Pepper, when Thomas walked through the doors. "Hey." he said, looking at Leanne. She looked at him, before walking upstairs. Thomas sighed, as Pepper said "You hurt her."

"I know." replied Thomas, looking at Pepper, with tears forming. "I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see me again."

"For the first two weeks, I'm sure she didn't want to see you again." said Pepper, standing up. "Then she started wearing your jacket and staying in your room... She missed you, more than you will ever realize."

"I missed her too." said Thomas, with a small smile. "I would have called, but Olympus doesn't get cell coverage." He started walking towards the stairs. "I'd check your room." said Pepper, with a small smile.

* * *

Sure enough, Leanne was lay on the bed in Thomas' room. She had her back to him, but he could tell she was crying. "Lea..." he started, as he lent on the door-frame. She looked at him, sure enough with red puffy eyes, and said "Go away."

"You know I can't do that." said Thomas, with a small smile. "You said we need to talk." Leanne wiped her eyes on her sleeve before sitting up. "I didn't think I'd see you again." she said, quietly. "I was worried you'd do something stupid."

"Me? Do something stupid?" he asked, with a slight smirk. Which quickly turned into a frown as he remembered. "You've got a point." He looked at her. "I know it'll take a while before we back to how we were before, but..."

"You disappeared for months." said Leanne, looking at Thomas. "Just tell me, why did you leave?"

"You were scared of me." said Thomas, looking at Leanne. "I could see it in your eyes... I was full of rage... and I didn't want to hurt you or anybody. I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that." said Leanne, looking away from Thomas. "Get out of here, NOW!" Thomas nodded, before walking out of his room.

* * *

Later that night, he grabbed a pillow and a duvet from the cupboard. Before setting them up one the sofa in the front room. "And why are you sleeping out here?" asked Tony, as he walked up the stairs from the workshop. "You have a perfectly good room."

"Leanne's taken my room." was his response, as he settled onto the sofa. "I'm not gonna try to claim it back, since I was the one that went away for months."

"You were called to Olympus." said Tony, confused. "You couldn't say no."

"I ran, Tony, I wasn't called." replied Thomas, looking at Tony, who had risen his eyebrow. "On New Years Eve... Juliana text me. She needed my help... a bad man was attacking her at Charmlee Wilderness. Leanne wanted to get out of here so I took her with me... I made a big mistake. Because as soon as I got there... I nearly killed a man in front of her. I had him by the neck up against a tree... I would have killed him had she not shouted my name." He took a deep breath. "She was scared... And for the past few months, that's all I've seen... her face... Now I'm afraid... I'm afraid I'll do it again." He looked away, trying not to let his anger take over again. "The one thing I can't handle is somebody threatening the life of the people I love. The people I think of as Family. It's the thing that sets me off... that makes me lose control of my actions. My people, the Time Lords, called it a Berserk Button, before they became enthralled by their own."

"So why didn't you come to help me last year?" said Tony, looking at Thomas. Thomas let out a small smile and said "I know you can handle yourself. It'll be a dark day for the planet when you need me to save you." Tony nodded, somewhat content with that answer, as Thomas said "You know, we were never together. Me and your daughter." Once again, Tony raised his eyebrow. "I know it may have looked that way, but it started as a comfort thing when you got kidnapped... and it just sorta became a regular thing. She only used me as a pillow, nothing more." Tony let out a small smile. "I know." was his response, looking at Thomas. "She told me and Pepper a few weeks ago, not long after you left." He suddenly got serious. "She was in pieces, when you left. Nobody could even get close to her, not even Pepper. If you ever do that again, I won't think twice about kicking your ass out of here." Thomas nodded, as Tony walked towards the stairs. "Have a good night, Thomas."

"You too, Mr Stark." said Thomas, before settling down on the sofa.

* * *

Around midnight, Thomas was woken up by a body climbing under the covers. "Don't think this means I forgive you." said Leanne, snuggling into him. He pulled her closer and said "I know."

* * *

The next morning, Leanne snuck off the sofa and slowly began walking upstairs. Using all her strength not to look at Thomas, because she knew if she saw him sleeping, she'd want to forgive. And she wasn't ready to do that. He had skipped out of town, into another dimension, for months. Only returning when there was some sort of robot invasion. She walked into her room and grabbed some clothes.

* * *

Thomas, meanwhile, was placing the duvet and pillows in a cupboard in the front room. "I trust you had a nice sleep." said Pepper, as Thomas turned round. "Leanne's finally come out of your room..."

"Nothing to do with me, Pepper." said Thomas, looking at Pepper. "I trust Tony told you the real reason I left." Pepper nodded, trying not to break out in tears. "Then you'll know it'll take a bit more than just a simple apology to get her to forgive me." He walked to the front door and added "If you need me, I'll be taking a walk on the beach. Need time to think."

* * *

Half an hour later, Thomas was stood watching the waves with a slight frown, when he heard footsteps in the sand. "We have to stop meeting like this, Fury." he said, without turning round. "If you want to talk to me, ring."

"When you start answering your phone, I'll start ringing ahead of these meetings." said Fury, taking a step next to Thomas. Thomas looked at him and said "I didn't have any signal for the past few months. How can I answer a call when I don't know one's coming through?"

"I thought the StarkPhones weren't meant to lose signal." said Fury, smirking. Thomas just turned to look back over the ocean. "StarkPhones weren't designed to work in Olympus." was Thomas' response. "I'm a Demigod, Director, get used to it."

"We worked that out, Mr Potts." replied Fury, looking at Thomas. "All I want to know, what were those robotic men that attacked the world yesterday."

"Cybermen." replied Thomas, as waves rolled onto the beach. "Cybernetically augmented humanoids. The ones we faced yesterday weren't from this universe, but they won't be bothering us again. At least, not in the near-future." He let out a small smile. "It's next year that's gonna be busy." He turned and walked away, leaving Fury to ponder what he meant.

* * *

Two weeks later, Thomas found himself in a hotel room with Leanne, who still hadn't fully forgiven him, in New York. They were there for the opening ceremony of the Stark Expo, which Leanne didn't really care about. She was only here because it was her last name on the expo. "You ready?" asked Thomas, looking at her. "We're meeting your friend at that cafe in ten. Well, you're meeting her. I'm spending time with 'Mione."

"No, you're staying. She wants to meet you." said Leanne, looking at Thomas. "Besides, I really want you to like her." Thomas let out a smile, as Leanne blushed. "I got it." he said, smiling. "Your secret is safe with me, remember."

"I'm out and proud now..." said Leanne, looking at Thomas. "Although, who I'm dating is more of a secret..."

"Don't worry, Lea." said Thomas, with a smile. "I'm great at keeping secrets. I kept yours, didn't I."

* * *

They walked into the cafe and Leanne instantly noticed her 'friend' sat at a table near the back. Thomas followed her gaze and nearly had a heart attack. Sasha Hammer sat there, the same Sasha that tormented him and Leanne during school. "Are you serious?" he asked, looking at Leanne. Leanne nodded and said "Give her a chance."

"Fine. For you." said Thomas, as he followed Leanne to the table. He gave Sasha a polite smile, as Leanne kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry we're late, there was traffic." said Leanne, with a small smile, as she sat down opposite Sasha. Thomas took the seat next to Leanne, as Sasha said "I see the bodyguard's back in town."

"He's my friend, Sash." said Leanne, looking at Sasha. "So, have you ordered?"

"Not yet." replied Sasha, with a smile. "I was waiting for you. I'll just have the usual."

"Sure." said Leanne, standing up. As Thomas took out his wallet and said "Here, it's on me." before handing her a twenty dollar bill. "I'll just have a Pepsi." Leanne sighed but took the money before walking off. Leaving Thomas and Sasha. "You didn't want to meet me, did you?" asked Thomas, looking at Sasha. "Don't even try lying, I saw it in your face when we arrived."

"Leanne wants us to get along." said Sasha, looking at Thomas. "But I don't think that'll happen."

"Not as long as you keep lying to Leanne." said Thomas, with a fake smile. "I know a liar when I see one."

"I know what you did to Stane's son." said Sasha, looking at Thomas. Thomas just smiled and said "Don't think I won't do the same to you if you break Leanne's heart." He gave her another fake smile before adding "I'm telling you, if you try anything, ask Leanne about the Iron Man armor or even mention your father. I will end you. And I don't mean in a killing kind-of-way. I mean I will cut off your family's funds, put you on the FBI, M.I.9, CIA, UNIT, Torchwood and S.H.I.E.L.D watch-list. You wouldn't make it very far before one of those caught up with ya." He lent back in his chair, with a smile, as Leanne returned. "Have a good chat?" she asked, placing the drinks on the table. Sasha smiled, even though she looked very pale, and said "Peachy."

"I really need to go, 'Mione's waiting for me." said Thomas, looking at Leanne. Leanne frowned and said "Please stay."

"He said he had to..." started Sasha, only to trail off when Thomas smirked and took his phone out. He dialed a number before placing it to his ear. "Hey 'Mione. Sorry, I can't make it." said Thomas, with a small smirk in Sasha's direction. "I know, I was really looking forward to it, but Tony's making me and Leanne sit though the rehearsal of his big entrance on Sunday." He sighed. "I know, I know. I promise we'll do it later, I believe the rehearsal ends in an hour." He smiled. "It's a date... Well, not a date-date... that'd be squicky... You're my younger sister." He put the phone down and took a sip of his Pepsi. "So, how is everybody?"

* * *

Later that week, Thomas and Leanne stood at the back of the main arena at the Stark Expo. Watching as Tony jumped out a helicopter in full Iron Man armor. The Mk IV. Fireworks blew up around him, before he landed in the middle of the stage. Where there was some girls dancing in Iron Man costumes. Leanne put her hand over her eyes, sighing. "Oh Dad..." she sighed. As his suit was pulled away, to reveal a suit. Thomas shook his head, before noticing Tony was introducing a video his father had made awhile ago. Which Leanne was transfixed watching. After it finished, she shook her head and looked at Thomas. There was some tears forming, which he quickly wiped away. "I've never seen Grandpa before..." she said, quietly. As Thomas led her out of the crowd and into a side room marked 'Authorized Personal only'.

* * *

Later that night, they found themselves on the jet to DC with Pepper. "I can't believe they're doing this." said Leanne, looking at Thomas. "It's like they don't know the good he can do with the suit."

"Don't worry, Lea." said Thomas, looking at Leanne. "I'm sure if he needs to he can just pull up Hammer's attempt to recreate the armor." He took his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a video which showed Justin Hammer's recreation's top half spinning, with the test pilot inside. "There is no way that guy survived. No matter what Hammer says."

"Did you hack into Hammer Industries?" asked Pepper, looking at Thomas. Thomas smiled and said "I didn't. I was going to, but Tony had already beat me to it." When he finished, he had to bring his hands to his head, as images flooded it. He fell to the floor, letting out a scream. He squirmed on the floor for a moment, before going deadly still. Leanne was the first to kneel next to him, checking his pulse.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, this is the shortest chapter, and has the rest of Iron Man 2 in along with the start of the Thor section. (I couldn't resist having the two Demigods meet :p)**

AU Marvel Cinematic Universe

History in the Making

Chapter Six:

Thomas woke up to find himself stood on the beach, with Apollo stood next to him. "There is trouble stirring." said Apollo, without looking at Thomas. Thomas just shook his head and said "Trouble is always stirring on Earth, that's the reason I like it."

"You saw what will happen." said Apollo, looking at the ocean. "But you can only be in one place, unlike us stronger deities."

"You're not gods, Apollo." said Thomas, looking at Apollo, with a sigh. "You're just aliens with sufficiently advanced technology. Nothing on the scales of Time Lord tech but sufficiently advanced."

"How is that not a god?" asked Apollo, looking at Thomas. Thomas just sighed and shook his head. "Fine, keep calling yourself deities." he said, before looking at his watch. "I've gotta get back, Tony's being put in front of the Senate."

"You've become way too human." said Apollo, sighing. Thomas just smiled and said "Thanks." before closing his eyes again.

* * *

This time he woke up in a hotel room in DC, where Leanne was pacing. He could see Sasha rolling her eyes by the balcony door. "How long was I out?" asked Thomas, surprising the two of them. Leanne looked at him as he sat up on the bed. "Five hours. The hearing's nearly finished it looks like." said Sasha, pointing to the TV. Where Tony was currently humiliating Justin Hammer with the footage that Thomas had already shown Leanne and Pepper. "Looks like he's got your father on the ropes." said Thomas, smirking. As Leanne glared at him. He just looked at her and said "I'm playing nice."

"If this is you playing nice, I don't want to see you playing nasty." said Sasha, looking at Thomas. Thomas just smirked, which turned into a slight frown when he saw how uncomfortable Sasha had gotten, and said "You really don't." He turned to watch the TV again, where Tony was now walking out of the senate. "Well, we'll be heading back to Malibu soon." said Leanne, sighing. "You're gonna have to go, Sash." Sasha sighed, as she walked over to the door. "I promise we'll go on a date when we're in Malibu." said Leanne, placing a kiss on Sasha's cheek. Sasha nodded and said "Fine. I'm holding you to that." She walked away, and a few moments later, Tony and Pepper walked in. Arguing. "I can't believe you! That was completely irresponsible!" said Pepper, as they walked into the room. "That was the Senate!"

"Would you like to see my suits in the hands of the government?" asked Tony, looking at Pepper. "The only Government agent I'd even think about giving a suit is Rhodey. He'd be the only one who'd act responsibly, and he already knows how to use the Mk 2..."

"You've been giving Rhodey lessons?!" asked Pepper, sounding slightly annoyed. Before sighing. "Well, it's better than what you could have been doing." She noticed Thomas sat on the bed. "You're awake."

"For about five minutes now." said Thomas, with a smile. "Leanne already told me how long I was out... What happened?"

"We were on the Jet when you suddenly screamed." said Pepper, looking at Thomas. "Scared both of us, but we knew we couldn't take you to the hospital."

"I go to Sacred Heart every now and again." said Thomas, smiling at her. "Dr Dorian's excellent at being discreet." He sighed. "I should go and see him when we get back to Malibu."

"Happy'll drive you." said Pepper, looking at Thomas with a smile.

* * *

The next day, while Leanne and Thomas were at school, Tony donated the art collection Pepper had spent years collecting to the Boy Scout Association of America. Making Pepper mad. Before Tony appointed her the CEO of Stark Industries.

* * *

Meanwhile, at school, Thomas was getting bored during History. Leanne was sat next to him, taking notes, while discreetly looking at Sasha, who was sat at the other side of the room, with her cheerleading friends. As the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Sasha was the first up, and she walked out of the classroom, with a slight limp. Thomas also noted she appeared to be wearing concealer, which he somehow knew. Leanne quickly gathered her things while Thomas walked off after Sasha.

* * *

He found her sat in the bleachers outside, rubbing her leg. "Cheerleading accident?" he asked, taking her by surprise. He took a seat behind her, and took his phone out of his jacket inside pocket, quickly sending a text to Leanne. "Sure." said Sasha, without looking away. Thomas nodded before saying "Give it a few months, everything will get sorted." with a smile. "I just text Lea, she's waiting at the gates with Happy..." He stood up. "You're coming with me, I'm not taking no for an answer. And neither would Leanne." Sasha let out a grateful smile before standing up.

* * *

Happy was slightly surprised when Sasha got into the car. "Does Mr Stark know you're bringing a friend home?" asked Happy, looking at them. Leanne looked at him and said "Nope, but Dad can't stop us." with a smile. Happy just shook his head and said "Seatbelts."

* * *

The three of them walked into the house, to find it empty. "J.A.R.V.I.S, where are Mom and Dad?" asked Leanne, looking around. Thomas led Sasha to the sofa before walking into the kitchen to grab an ice pack. "They have gone to the Factory, Mr Stark has appointed Miss Potts the CEO of Stark Industries." came J.A.R.V.I.S' voice, and let a small smile. "They will not be back till late."

"Right, house to ourselves. Again." said Leanne, with a small smile. She then shouted into the kitchen. "Tom! Grab me some Pepsi while you're in there."

"Give me a moment, I'm helping Sasha." said Thomas, walking back into the room with an icepack. He handed it Sasha, with a smile. "You want a drink?"

"Just water, please." said Sasha, putting the ice pack on her leg. Thomas nodded before walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

As midnight neared, the three had watched half of the first series of Veronica Mars. "Sometimes, I hate being one of the universes smartest people." said Thomas, as they settled down to watch episode 10. "This show is somewhat predictable."

"It's not that bad." said Leanne, looking at Thomas. Thomas smiled and said "I never said it was bad. Just predictable. It's a great show."

"If you're the smartest person alive, why do you go to school?" asked Sasha, looking at Thomas, confused. Thomas looked at her and said "One of the smartest people alive. As for why I go to school... It's to stop myself getting bored. Although, I do wish I didn't have to bother with history... It's full of fiction masquerading as fact. I nearly fell asleep in the lesson today." Sasha let out a small smile, before hearing the door opening and Tony walking in with Pepper. She instantly froze. Pepper looked at the three of them before asking "Why aren't you in bed? It's a school day tomorrow."

"Oh let them stay up late, it's not they do it all the time." said Tony, looking at Pepper. Before turning his gaze to Sasha. "All I want to know is, who are you?"

"Sasha, Mr Stark." said Sasha, with a small smile. As Leanne said "She's my girlfriend. That a problem?"

"I'll be in the workshop if you want me." said Tony, smiling before walking towards the stairs. Pepper did the same saying "I'm going to bed, it's been a busy day. Try not to stay up too late, you three."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Sasha became a somewhat permanent fixture at the Stark House. So much so that Thomas started sleeping once a week again, and taking midnight strolls outside.

* * *

Near the end of May, the Stark's, Pepper and Thomas headed off to Monaco because Tony had a car in the race. Happy carried a portable version of the Iron Man armor with him disguised as a briefcase as the four of them walked into the restaurant at the hotel, where Tony was talking to Pepper. "It's Europe, whatever happens in the next twenty minutes, just go with it."

"Go with it?" asked Pepper, looking at Tony. "Go with what?" She didn't get to say anything because Natalie Rushman interrupted with "Mr Stark? Hello. How was your flight?"

"Excellent." said Tony, smiling. "Boy it's nice to see you." Thomas and Leanne snuck off, as Tony commandeered a table at the corner. Leanne however had noticed Sasha sat at the back of the room, looking uncomfortable as she looked around, so the two teenagers sat down next to her. "I didn't know you'd be here." said Leanne, with a smile. Sasha smiled, and said "Your dad isn't the only one with a fancy car in this race."

"Mine didn't copy yours though." said Leanne, smirking. While watching Justin talking to Tony with a journalist. "We should get out of here." said Leanne, looking around. As Natalie walked over to them. "I'm sorry to interrupt but your table's ready." she said, looking at Leanne and Thomas. Thomas smiled and said "We'll be right there." Natalie nodded and walked away, towards Tony. Thomas turned to face Leanne and Sasha. "Go on, I'll cover for you, Leanne." he said, smiling. As he stood up and walked to the corner table. "Where's Leanne?" asked Tony, as Thomas took a seat. Thomas smiled and said "Her girlfriend's here. Apparently, Sasha's father is a big racing fan."

"Are we gonna get to meet him?" asked Tony, looking at Thomas. Thomas shook his head and said "He's very busy, even if he is here to watch the race." Tony sighed, and stood up. "I'm gonna go freshen up. Keep an eye on the table." he said, smiling. "I'll be right back." Thomas nodded, and sat back in the chair, watching the TV.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Pepper took a seat next to Thomas. "Leanne not with you?" asked Pepper, looking at Thomas. Who shook his head and said "Sasha surprised her, whisked her away on a date." It was as he said that, that he noticed Tony was on the TV. Saying "What's the point of owning a car, if you don't drive it." which made Thomas frown. As Pepper called over Natalie.

* * *

Everything happened between the 16th and 17th turn, when a man stepped onto the track, wearing some sort of whips powered by an Arc Reactor and snapped a car in half. Thomas let out a curse in Ancient Greek before running towards Happy, who was holding up the case. "I'll get it to him quicker. And I'm very durable." said Thomas taking it and the key off him. Happy and Pepper both nodded.

* * *

He got there just in time to stop the man from tearing another car in half. Blocking both the whips with his jacket. Which ended up tearing and the whips dug into the flesh on his shoulder. He screamed slightly, before seeing Tony's car stopping in front of the two of them. He made a split second decision which involved him burning his hands in order to throw Tony the Iron Man case. The man quickly turned his attention to Tony, who was suited up. Thomas stood up with blood running down his white shirt and through the shoulder parts of his jacket. His vision was slightly blurred but he saw Tony taking a beating before actually blacking out.

* * *

When he woke, he found himself in a white room with a headache. Bandages covered his hands, and his shoulders. Pepper, Leanne and Sasha were stood in the room, waiting. "Oh thank the gods you're alright." said Leanne, looking at him. "Are you as much as an idiot as you seem right now?"

"Probably." said Thomas, with a smile. "I was buying time for Tony... What happened after I blacked out?"

"The guy attempted to attack you again, but this time the jacket protected you." said Pepper, trying not to give some sort of speech. "What happened to your shoulder protection?"

"I guess there was no Admantine in that part of the jacket." said Thomas, shrugging. "Gonna have to fix that..." He sat up, and felt great agony at his shoulders. "This is gonna take at least a day to heal... just great."

"That's what you get for acting like an idiot." said Leanne, glaring at him. "You could have died!" As he said that, Tony walked into the room. "I thought the day you had to save me would be a dark day for the planet." he asked, looking at Thomas. Thomas looked at him and said "Who says it isn't a dark day for the planet? You're being reckless."

"So were you." pointed out Tony, looking at Thomas.

* * *

"You know, you should be resting." said Leanne, as she walked into Thomas' room at the Malibu house a day later. "And I want you to promise not to do anything stupid again."

"You know I can't do that." said Thomas, laying on his bed looking at his phone. "And I'm feeling better now, I don't need to rest. What I do need is somebody who can patch up my jacket for a bit. Till I can get it sown with Admantine. There is a place in New York that can do it for me, it's just getting there..."

"Until then, knowing you, you'll go around with holes in the top of your jacket." said Leanne, smirking. Before saying "I need to go grab a new dress for Dad's birthday party, you wanna come with?"

* * *

As Tony's birthday party went on, Thomas watched from the side with Sasha and Leanne as Tony made a fool of himself and the name of Iron Man by drink-piloting. Thomas clocked Rhodey walking through the front room. "Sasha, I'd take your girlfriend and get out of here." said Thomas, looking at Sasha, as Leanne was transfixed watching her dad make a fool of himself. "Now." Sasha nodded and took Leanne's hand before leading her out of the house. By now, Pepper was trying to defuse the situation, while Rhodey looked on. "The Mk2's calibrated for your body signals." whispered Thomas, as he stood next to Rhodey. "The all silver one. Don't go too high in it though, there's an icing problem."

"Thanks." said Rhodey, quietly. As Tony shot out the glass around the stairway and started blasting bottles of champagne and one melon before Rhodey said "I'm only gonna say this once. Get out." All the guests ran out of the door, leaving Tony in the Mk4, Rhodey in the Mk2, Thomas and Pepper. "You don't deserve to wear one of these." said Rhodey, stepping forward in the suit. "Shut it down."

"Goldstein." said Tony, looking at the DJ, before laughing. "Give me a fat beat to beat my buddy's ass to." Queen's 'Another Bites The Dust' started playing as they fought. Destroying the house in the process.

* * *

After the fight came to a climax in the front room, with a giant explosion that destroyed it. Tony flew off, while Rhodey took the Mk2 to the government. Thomas meanwhile was talking to Fury, with Natalie. "He has less than 72 hours to live." said Natalie, looking at both of them. Thomas just smiled and handed Fury a syringe. "That's from Apollo himself, it'll slow the effects of the Palladium poisoning long enough for him to find a cure." said Thomas, looking at Fury. "A cure which YOU will point him in the right direction to find, because I know you already know the cure. Not for me, not for him, but for Leanne and Pepper. They'd be devastated if he died." Thomas frowned. "Alright, I'd be devastated if he died... he's like family." He shook his head. "Look, just put him under house arrest if you have to, in what's left of the house..."

"And what will you be doing?" asked Fury, looking at Thomas. Thomas smiled and said "I'll be in New York with Leanne and her girlfriend."

"We're gonna be taking him off the communications grid, you won't be able to contact him." said Natalie, looking at Thomas. Thomas just smiled and said "That's fine by me, I have stuff to do in New York."

* * *

By the end of the month, Thomas had gotten his jacket fixed along with two new jackets. One just like his old one, for Leanne, while he also had a more fashionable one for Sasha. He found them hanging out at the front of the Expo, away from the cameras. "Here you go, protection." he said, handing them over. Leanne smiled and slipped hers on. Sasha looked at hers and said "You didn't have to get me this..."

"Of course I did." said Thomas, smiling. "You're not actually spying for your father like I first thought." Sasha took a step backwards at the mention of her father. Leanne glared at Thomas before saying "You thought she was spying?!"

"Honest mistake." said Sasha, looking at Leanne. "You know my fa... my father will do anything to get ahead of yours."

"Speaking of which, we should go inside." said Thomas, as they saw Pepper and Natalie walking inside. "Hey wait up guys!" he shouted, as the three of them walked over to the two. Pepper smiled and said "I see you got your jacket fixed."

"Got Lea and Sash one each as well." said Thomas, as they walked inside the building.

* * *

After hearing Hammer's speech, unveiling drones that would work as the military, Justin Hammer said "Ladies and gentlemen, today I am proud to present to you the very first prototype in the Variable Threat Response Battlesuit and it's pilot, Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes!" Rhodey appeared on stage in an upgraded version of the Mk2, with a giant gun on it's back. He saluted, and the drones behind him also saluted. Thomas just pulled a face, watching very closely, ready to jump in if anything were to go wrong. However, instead of something going wrong, Tony showed up in the Iron Man suit. To loud applause and cheers. Tony started saying something to Rhodey, as they both waved.

* * *

A few moments passed, before Rhodey seemed to pull his giant gun on Tony. And the Drones pointed their weapons up. Destroying the glass above them. Thomas was the only one not running, instead he pulled out the Sonic and aimed it at the nearest Drone. He pressed the button, the Army Drones in the conference room dropped what they were doing and turned to face Thomas. "That's right, I'm not just a kid." he said, smirking. Before noticing Leanne and Sasha were still in the room. "You should get out of here, I've got this."

"With a Screwdriver?" asked Leanne, looking at Thomas. Thomas just smirked and said "I've got my wits as well."

"Fine, we're going, Sasha." said Leanne, taking her girlfriend's hand and leading her out of the room. Leaving Thomas facing six drones, alone. He smiled and said "Вы хотите играть, Ванко, давайте играть." before pressing the button on his Sonic. The drone nearest him blew up. He smiled to himself, and took his Tesla out of his pocket. He set it to the highest setting and fired. Taking out another drone. By now the others were firing at him, realizing Thomas was a threat.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed by the time he had defeated the other four. Only to get thrown out by the force of the explosions coming from the self-destruct mechanism inside the drones. He landed face first on the ground outside the room, in front of Leanne and Sasha. Tony had flown Pepper away. "Do you have a death-wish or something?" asked Sasha, looking at Thomas. As her phone went off, she took a look at it and frowned. "It's my... my father." she said, as Thomas dusted his jacket off and took the phone from her. He pressed accept and put it to his ear. "Princess, I need you to come bail me out..."

"Sorry Hammer, it's not your 'princess'." said Thomas, with slight disdain in his voice. He leveled his voice out and calmly continued with "Sasha is under my protection now, Hammer. If you try to get her back, I will not hesitate to pit S.H.I.E.L.D, the FBI and the CIA on you. Have a good life in Prison, they don't take kindly to people who abuse children." He put the phone down and handed it to Sasha. "Don't worry, we'll get you a StarkPhone."

"How'd you know?" she asked, quietly. Thomas looked at her and said "You told me, with your body language." before his phone went off. And J.A.R.V.I.S' voice came out of it. "Mr Potts, you asked me to inform you when something strange happens." said J.A.R.V.I.S, as Thomas took his phone out of his pocket. "Strange signals are coming from Puente Antiguo. And there are reports of a strange hammer. S.H.I.E.L.D are already on their way there."

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S." replied Thomas, smiling. Before looking at Leanne and Sasha. "You wanna come to New Mexico with me?"

"Not this time." said Leanne, with a small smile. "I'll tell Mom and Dad you've had to go help S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And this time I'm not running." he said, before running away.

* * *

He arrived at the Hammer crater in Puente Antiguo, around the same time as Agent Coulson. The whole town seemed to be here, trying to lift the hammer. "Ah, Coulson." said Thomas, smirking. As Coulson put his phone to his ear and said "Sir, we've found it." before looking at Thomas. "And Thomas is here." Thomas smiled again. "Yes sir. Right away, sir." He put his phone down and walked over to Thomas. "This is my team, Thomas. Let's get that stated off the bat."

"Fine by me, but you do need me." said Thomas, smiling. "I'm the only here who can even tell you what that is. Although, while you set up a mobile base, I'm gonna have a look around town."

**The Russian translates as "You want to play Vanko, let's play" ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go, it took a while, and the ending was written in a room with two very loud children.**

AU Marvel Cinematic Universe

History in the Making

Chapter Seven:

Coulson, however, didn't let Thomas out of his sight. Using the excuse "You tell us what we need to know, we let you go around on your own." So Thomas was currently sat in Coulson's car, looking at his StarkPad, while S.H.I.E.L.D agents set up a mobile base. He smiled to himself as he connected to the Warehouse files, quickly bringing up his files. The last time that hammer had fallen to Earth, it had been found in Norway in the 90s. That one was an artifact which allowed the holder to call down lightning. Thomas subconsciously rubbed his head, remembering the fight that ensued between the person who'd found it and himself. Gupta had still been an agent back then, but she didn't help him much. Thomas shook his head and got out of the car, noticing the mobile base had been set up. "Back in the car, Potts." said Coulson, walking over to him. "We're going into town."

"I'm not coming." replied Thomas, looking at Coulson. "Gotta be sure this is something S.H.I.E.L.D have jurisdiction over."

"I assure you, we have jurisdiction." said Coulson, looking at Thomas. Thomas just looked at him and said "Not if this turns out to be an artifact. Then I get jurisdiction."

"You wait until we've set up the mobile base though before you say this." said Coulson, shaking his head. He sighed. "I'll leave you in the capable hands of Agent Barton."

* * *

Half an hour later, Thomas was knelt down next to the hammer, being watched from above by Agent Barton. As his phone went off. He took the phone out of his inside pocket and looked at the I.D, Hermione, before placing it to his ear. "Hey sis." he said, with a smile. "Kinda busy right now."

"Oh, you'll want to listen to this." came Harold's voice, making Thomas stand up as he felt the blood drain from his face. "If you want to see your sister again, you'll meet me at our old school. Right away."

"You listen to me, Potter." he said, his voice getting dangerously low. "If you harm a single hair on her head, I WILL hunt you down, I WILL find you and I WILL kill you."

"Good luck." was the last thing Harold said before the line disconnected. Thomas placed his phone in his pocket and pressed his hand to his ear. "That's the real Mjølnir. I'd love to stay and meet Thor but I've gotta go. Family drama." he said, before pulling the ear-piece out of his ear. His jaw was set, and he disappeared on the spot.

* * *

Thomas landed at the outskirts of the Hogwarts campus, noting the gates were open. He walked through them, calmly.

* * *

He opened the front doors and walked in. To find Hermione lay on the floor, blood pouring out of a head wound. He growled slightly, as he knelt next to her. "I will kill him for this." he said, looking at his sister. He took a pendant with a lyre on it and placed it in her hands. "Good luck." he whispered, before standing up. And shouting "YOU CAN'T HIDE POTTER!" before running out of the main hall. As Hermione's body glowed orange.

* * *

Thomas found Harold stood in the Gryffindor common room. "I warned you." said Thomas, somehow oddly calm. Which made Harold step back slightly. The last time Thomas had been this calm was during the final battle of the Second Wizarding War, when he single handily took down two dozen wizards fighting on Harold's side. Before nearly killing Harold. "You shouldn't have hurt her." said Thomas, pulling out his 'wand'. "Now I'm going to do what I should have done all those years ago." He aimed his 'wand' and Harold's wand exploded. Again. "I'm gonna give you a quick history lesson, the real history of magic." Thomas pushed Harold into a nearby chair, with a small smile. "You gonna bore me to death." asked Harold, smirking. Thomas just looked at him as a female voice from the doorway behind Thomas said "Death would be too good for a scumbag like you." Thomas turned with a small smile and saw Hermione stood there, with an older man in a white suit. His head appeared to be on fire, and he carried a scythe. "You were dead..." said Harold, looking at Hermione, slightly spooked. "I... I killed you!"

"It'll take more than a head wound to kill a Time Lord Olympian." said Hermione, looking at Harold. "Especially when Hades is on their side."

"Next time you want to piss somebody off, make sure they're not members of a species that are as powerful as Gods." said Thomas, his voice still dangerously calm. "And that one of those members doesn't look after the place Humans go when they die. I'll be sure to visit." He turned and walked out with Hermione, leaving Hades in the room with Harold. Who was suddenly a lot less smug.

"So, what were you up to when he called you?" asked Hermione, as the two siblings strolled through the Forbidden Forest. Thomas had his Tesla in full view of whatever happened to be looking their way. "I was studying the real Mjølnir." said Thomas, looking at his sister. "Could do with a bit of help."

"Leanne not with you?" asked Hermione, confused. "She hasn't let you out of her sight since you got back."

"Oh, she's got a girlfriend now." said Thomas, with a small sigh. "They're probably in a hotel room in New York doing who-knows-what. As are Tony and Pepper, if I listen to the rumors on the internet." Hermione let out a small smile. As Thomas remembered something. "Ooooo, I have a surprise for ya. Come on."

"We're in Hogwarts, Thomas, our teleporting doesn't work here." said Hermione, looking at Thomas. Thomas smirked and said "I set up the wards, remember. I can get around them." He took her hand and disappeared.

* * *

They landed in front of a small B&B. Thomas smiled, and Hermione looked around. "Where are we, Thomas?" asked Hermione, confused. Thomas looked at her and said "Univille, South Dakota." as a familiar red-head ran out of the B&B. "Thomas!" she said, in a somewhat mix of a London and South Dakota accent. "It's been a while!"

"How you been, Ginny?" asked Thomas, with a smile. "I got busy with Iron Man and defeating You-Know-Who."

"He's gone?" asked Ginny, in a small voice. "I can leave this place?"

"If you want to, yeah." said Thomas, smiling. "But I brought a friend to see ya, and I need to get to New Mexico. I'll be back in a few hours." It was now that Ginny noticed Hermione, who was trying not to stare. Thomas smiled before disappearing. "Hey." said Hermione, with a small smile. As Ginny pulled her in for a hug. A woman stood at the doorway to the B&B, a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Thomas, meanwhile, arrived back in New Mexico as the Destroyer was attacking the small town. "Ah, I could have picked a better time." said Thomas, smirking as grabbed his Tesla. He pulled his jacket around himself, as the Destroyer blasted at him. The jacket absorbed the blast, and he fired back, with his Tesla on full. Nothing happened, as a woman shouted at him. "Get out of the way, Mortal!" Thomas just smirked and turned to see Sif running towards him. Only for her to get blasted away by the Destroyer. As Thor ran towards him, and tackled him, sending them flying away from another blast. "I could have survived that." said Thomas, looking at Thor. Before getting wide eyes. "You're Thor... Wow. That's amazing." Thomas rolled off Thor and stood back up. Pulling out a golden sword. Thor stopped him and said "Olympian, this is my battle. Stand back."

"You don't have your hammer, or your armor." said Thomas, looking at Thor. Thor just looked at him and said "I have a plan." before walking away. Thomas just shook his head, but let the Asgardian walk off. "Brother... for whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am sorry. But these people have done nothing to you. They are innocents." said Thor, walking towards the Destroyer. "Take my life, and know I will never return to Asgard." As the Destroyer went to fire it's beam, Thomas could hear thunder and knowingly smirked. The beam was fired, but instead of hitting Thor, it was stopped by a lightning strike, causing dust to envelop the street. When it finally cleared, they saw Thor holding Mjølnir while in full armor.

* * *

It was a short battle after that, with Thor simply curb-stomping the Destroyer. A battered Coulson walked over to him, followed by a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Thomas quickly joined them. "Donald, I don't think you've been completely honest with me." said Coulson, looking at Thor. Before noticing Thomas. "And you, where did you disappear to?"

"I had a family issue." said Thomas, shrugging. "Somebody kidnapped my sister, but I've sorted it now." He slipped his sword back into his jacket and pulled out his phone. "Speaking of which, I've gotta get back to her. I left in one of the most boring towns in South Dakota... granted, I left her with her friend. Who she hasn't seen since '98..." He smiled to himself. As Coulson said "You can go. We don't need your help anymore. We have a god on our side."

"You have two demigods on your side." said Thomas, looking at Coulson. Before shaking his head. "I'll be in South Dakota if you need." He disappeared on the spot.

* * *

"Hey Thomas." said Leena, as he walked into the B&B. "Your sister's in Ginny's room, I wouldn't disturb them."

"Hey Leena." replied Thomas, smiling. "Any idea when they'll be finished?"

"Nope, sorry." said Leena, looking at him. "It'll be awhile, do you want me to tell them you were here."

"Tell them to meet me in Malibu." said Thomas, with a smile. "Unless Artie needs me while I'm here? Because I can go on an Artifact recovery."

"Ginny's been rather good at that, you know." came Artie's voice, walking into the B&B. "I was just coming to give her a new mission. We've had two pings..."

"If one of those came from New Mexico, ignore it." said Thomas, with a smile. "That's the actual Mjølnir, along with the real Thor."

"OK then." said Artie, sighing. Before walking through to the dining room shouting "MISSION!"

* * *

A few moments passed, before Ginny and Hermione walked into the dining room. Both redoing their clothes and running their hands through their hair. "Finally." said Artie, shaking his head. "What were you doing that was more important than a mission?"

"Seriously?" asked Thomas, looking at Artie. "Do you even own a computer?"

"Leave them alone, Artie." said Leena, looking at Artie. "They just meet again after a long time."

"What's the mission, Arte?" asked Ginny, taking a seat. Hermione took a seat next to her, smiling. Artie nodded and said "Helen of Troy's bracelet has been spotted in Malibu, I need you to bag it." Thomas grabbed the files, and let out a small frown. "Oh gods, that's my school." he said, looking at Artie. "We have to go straight away."

"We'll take the files with us." said Ginny, scooping them up. "I'll contact you when we arrive. Which should be in about ten minutes, possibly." Before Ginny could say anything else, Thomas took her and Hermione's hand and they disappeared.

* * *

They reappeared in the front room of the Stark House in Malibu, making J.A.R.V.I.S say "Welcome home, Mr Potts."

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S." said Thomas, letting go of the hands. "Are Aunt Pepper and Tony home yet?"

"They will be staying on in New York to work on a new idea Mr Stark had." was J.A.R.V.I.S' reply. "Ms Stark and her friend are already in her room."

"Thanks." said Thomas, smiling as he looked around the room. Ginny was rather impressed. "This house talks." she said, looking at Thomas. "Did you design it?"

"I wish I did, Ginny. I wish I did." said Thomas, with a small smile. "This is all the genius of Tony Stark. Well, the technology side of it... the decorating is all down to Pepper."

"You live with Iron Man?" asked Ginny, looking at Thomas. "Wow, you really get around." Thomas winked at her, before hearing footsteps on the stairs followed by Leanne saying "I thought I heard voices." as she pulled Thomas into a hug. "How was New Mexico?"

"I met another Demigod." said Thomas, with a smile. "An Asgardian, this time round..."

"That must have been fun." said Sasha, leaning on the stairs. "Who are your friends?"

"This is my sister..." started Thomas, only to get interrupted by Hermione saying "Half-sister. I'm Juliana. And this is Ginny, we went to the same school." Thomas noticed Ginny's face fall slightly for a moment, before she smiled and said "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"J.A.R.V.I.S, bring the table up please." said Thomas, with a smile. Before looking at Leanne and Sasha. "We've got some work to do, you should go do whatever it is you were doing before we got here..."

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" asked Leanne, looking at Thomas with her hand on her hip. Something she had gotten from Pepper. Thomas let out a small smile and said "Not at all, I just assume what we're doing will be much more boring than what you were doing."

"He's right about that." said Ginny, looking at Leanne. "I'd much prefer to be doing what you're presumably doing than doing this." Leanne nodded before walking away. "See you in the morning." she said, as she tugged Sasha up the stairs. Thomas frowned to himself, before taking the files from Ginny and placing them on the table, which had risen from the floor behind the sofa. Three chairs had also risen. Thomas took his StarkPad out of his pocket and placed it on the table. Shocking both Ginny and Hermione. "THAT fit in your pocket?!" asked Hermione, looking at Thomas. He smiled and said "I made my pockets bigger on the inside, it's common knowledge for Time Lords..." Hermione shook her head, as Thomas turned his attention to the files. "Why don't you two go and get some sleep in my room? We can't really do anything till tomorrow, and I need to get some research done."

"There's one problem with that..." said Hermione, looking at Thomas. He looked up at her. "We don't know where your room is."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up before Leanne, Sasha and Ginny and went downstairs. To find Thomas talking on the phone. "Fury, don't give me all that crap!" said Thomas, sighing. "I need a team at the school around 10. We need to shut the school down otherwise we'll have another Trojan War on our hands, and you don't want that. I was there at the first..." He paused for a moment, letting Fury talk. Before saying "I get that you're dealing with Hulk... But I think a war between school children would be a bit more of an urgency, considering the blood shed of the original War... I only need one person set at each door, making sure nobody leaves or goes in... What will I be doing? I will be defusing the tension... Look, I'm doing this with or without you, I'd just like to be able to keep it contained and make sure nobody gets injured." He smirked as Fury said something else. "Nine Thirty. Thanks for this Fury, I owe you." He put the phone and grimaced, before looking at Hermione. "I shouldn't have said I owe him... I already owe Hades. Anyway, morning 'Mione. Sleep well?"

"I did actually." said Hermione, smirking. "I have to say, it's like Ginny and I never got separated... Why didn't you tell me she was alive?"

"Because Harold was still around." replied Thomas, looking at Hermione. "I didn't think you'd appreciate it if she got killed." She shook her head and smiled. As Thomas added "You're free to use the kitchen, you know. I cleared it with Pepper and Tony last night. You're now technically 'babysitting' Leanne, Sasha and me."

"Even if you are technically the oldest here." said Hermione, smirking. Thomas laughed and said "That goes without saying."

* * *

An hour later, everybody had woken up and were sat in the front room. Ginny and Hermione at the table, looking over the files, which included many Thomas had written during the night, while Thomas, Leanne and Sasha sat on the sofa, watching an episode of Scrubs. "You two should stay home." said Thomas, looking at the two of them. "Today's gonna be dangerous. I don't want either of you getting hurt..."

"And what about you?" asked Sasha, looking at Thomas. "What if we said we didn't want you getting hurt."

"Pur-lease, I couldn't get hurt even if a building collapsed on me, and I've had that happen, way too many times..." he said, with a small frown as he remembered the final Battle of Hogwarts back in '98... The amount of rubble that had hit him on the head during it... he was surprised he actually made it out alive. "I'll be fine, Sasha. Don't worry about me."

"That kinda explains a bit." said Sasha, looking at him. "I don't know wanna know the details though."

"What's happening?" asked Leanne, looking at Thomas, knowing he wouldn't lie to her. Thomas let out a small frown before saying "Helen of Troy's cuff bracelet. People assume it was an apple that started the Trojan War, but in actuality, the Apple of Discord thing happened a year before the war started and Aphrodite didn't have anything to do with it. I should know, I was there... Both at the 'Judgment of Paris' and the War." He let out a low chuckle. "I've only just realized how many wars I've survived... the Olympians versus the Titans... the Olympians versus the Giants... the Trojan War... Both World Wars... Both Wizarding Wars... The Temporal War... I'm pretty sure I've been involved in more than just those, but I can't recall... Gosh, it's amazing I've not gone insane."

"I think you have." said Sasha, looking at Thomas. "There is no way somebody of our age could been involved in all those... Especially not World War 2."

"Really? You're gonna go for the 'latest' one?" said Thomas, shaking his head. "Anyway, I should get going... It's gonna be a busy day." He stood up, before looking at Hermione and Ginny. "Remember, you're School Inspectors. Both of you." They both nodded as he walked out of the house to wait for Happy to arrive.

* * *

Thomas got into the car with Happy, with a small smile. "You can drive, Hap. Sasha's ill, so Leanne's staying home to look after her." said Thomas, looking at the driver. Happy nodded and said "Is this one of the things I shouldn't tell Pepper or Tony."

"Oh Tony wouldn't mind and you know it." said Thomas, smirking. "It's Pepper that should never know." Happy nodded as he drove off the drive.

* * *

He walked through the main doors of the school, trying to act normally. Well, as normal as he could while looking for a girl wearing the bracelet. Everybody he could see was wearing long sleeves which didn't make his life easy. However, by the time first bell rang, he noticed part of the student body were heading towards the gym, looking rather protective. He let out a small smile, before heading towards the principal's office.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny took a seat in the Principal's office, looking at Principal Capello. When the school suddenly shook, throwing the Principal to the floor, hitting his head on the bookshelf. Hermione and Ginny fell on top of each other, as Thomas ran into the room. Seemingly unfazed by the 'earthquake'. "It's starting." he said, looking at Hermione and Ginny. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Did you seriously not feel the Earthquake?" asked Ginny, standing up, before helping Hermione up. Thomas shrugged and said "Well, that explains why I thought the floor was moving..." before noticing the Principal, blood on the floor around his head. Thomas frowned, while looking at him before walking over and kneeling down next to him. He was fading, fast. "First casualty of the war." he said, glumly. "Nothing we can do to save him..." He frowned as he stood up. "Come on, I believe I know where the bracelet is." As he walked out of the room, he pulled out his phone and pressed a button on it. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, then at the Principal.

* * *

He stood at the doorway to the gym, his sonic in his hand. Hermione, on the left, and Ginny, on the right, stood next to him with their wands drawn. "You have a plan, bro?" asked Hermione, looking at him. "Because you always have a plan."

"I've never had a plan and you know it." replied Thomas, smirking. "Plans are for boring people. However, right now, you two are gonna cause a distraction so I can find 'Helen'."

"And what happens when you do?" asked Ginny, looking at Thomas. Hermione just looked at her and said "Sure, we'll do that." Thomas smiled before slipping into the locker rooms. Ginny looked at Hermione, who said "I find, it's better to just go along with Thomas. He's excellent at making things up as he goes along, adapting to what happens." She sighed. "Half the time, I'm not sure if he's as good a strategist as Mom, or just really really lucky." Ginny let out a smile, before looking around. "You got any idea how to distract them lot?"

"Oh yeah." said Hermione, smiling.

* * *

Thomas, meanwhile, was walking through the locker room, which was filled with people who looked like they'd kill before anybody got inside the gym. Thankfully, they seemed to be ignoring Thomas, making it rather easy for him to slip past. As soon as he got inside the gym, he instantly noticed the similarities to Troy. In just half an hour, a small army of students had managed to build a small castle, with very study walls made of... how did they manage to get all this wood?! Even without people paying him attention, he'd have trouble getting into the place. That was till purple firecrackers started exploding outside the main doors, making everybody except the two guarding the place Thomas assumed 'Helen' had been placed in. He smiled to himself, before walking into full view of the guards. "You there!" snapped one of them, glaring at him. Thomas turned to look at them, smiling. "Hey. I guess gym class is canceled today?" he said, walking over to them. "Because there's a big recreation of Tr... Oh, today was the start of the Trojan War recreation. I remember now." He let a grin. "That explains so much." The two 'guards' stepped forward, pointing their spears at him. Thomas just smirked, and caught the nearest 'guards' spear. He snapped it over his knee, and threw it to the floor. "I wouldn't dare." he said, looking at the other 'guard' before walking past them into the room.

* * *

'Helen' sat on a bed, looking into a mirror. Thomas lent on the door-frame and said "I hope you know what's gonna happen out there."

"Who are you? How'd you get in here?" said 'Helen', turning around. Thomas looked at her and said "You really have no idea what you have on your wrist... somebody slipped it into the props... I need to take it from you, before this becomes the real Trojan War all over again..." 'Helen' just looked at him, as the other guard pounced on Thomas, only to get thrown back out of the building. As he did that, his Farnsworth went off. He took it out of his inside pocket and opened it. Hermione and Ginny's face appeared on it. "I've found the artifact, girls..."

"Yeah, that's good and all, but there's been a death..." said Hermione, looking at Thomas through the screen. "An arrow in the heel..."

"Try and stay safe, 'Mione. I'll contact S.H.I.E.L.D." said Thomas, sighing. "You also need to find out who put the bracelet in the props storage, the person wearing it doesn't have any idea what she has."

"What are you going to be doing?" asked Hermione, suddenly concerned. Thomas smirked and said "Continue to make it up as I go along, as usual. Hopefully convince 'Helen' to give me the bracelet... Not that I have any of that purple goo on me."

"She's standing right behind you, you know." said Ginny, looking at Thomas. Thomas smiled and said "I know." before slipping the Farnsworth back into his pocket and turning to face 'Helen'. "You heard that, right? Somebody's already dead." he said, looking at her. "That's because of the bracelet you're wearing. It's a relic from the actual Trojan War, which looks like it causes mayhem on the scale of that War. Complete with similar deaths..." He sighed again. "Look, just give me the bracelet. The fate of the whole school rests on it." 'Helen' looked at Thomas, and took the bracelet off. Before giving it to Thomas. He let out a small smile, and slipped it into his pocket, hoping the Admantine would stop the effects while he found Hermione and Ginny. "I'm sorry." she said, looking at Thomas. Who smiled and said "It's no trouble, you didn't know what the bracelet was... it's the fault of whoever put it in the prop storage. Don't worry about it, seriously." He walked off, not seeing 'Helen' transform into Gupta. Who let out a smirk.

* * *

Thomas smirked to himself, before walking out of the gym, past the guards. He brought his hand to his ear and said "Winters to S.H.I.E.L.D, are you in position?"

"Agent Winters, this is Agent Coulson, we've got the place surrounded." came Coulson's voice, as Thomas let out a small smile. "What are your orders?"

"I need the CCTV footage for the school from the last three days." said Thomas, as he walked down the hallway. "Although, I may already have a slight idea who caused it. But I need to be sure. Send it to my phone, I'll have J.A.R.V.I.S transfer it to my tablet." He let out a small smile, as he continued to walk.

* * *

He found where Hermione and Ginny. Ginny was holding a containment bag in her hand, and Thomas quickly took it from her. He slipped the bracelet out of his pocket and straight into the bag, where it sparked. "There you go, you can take that back to South Dakota." he said, looking at Ginny. "And afterwards, if you want to come back, I can help set up a place for you to stay. Wherever you want."

"I'm gonna go with her." said Hermione, looking at Thomas. "We've just reconnected, I'm not gonna let her slip away again." Thomas smiled at her before pulling her into a hug. "I'll see you around, then." he said, handing her a card and a piece of paper. "I barely use this, anything I need is usually covered by Stark or Pepper." Hermione nodded with a smile. "Thanks, bro." she said, with a grateful smile. Thomas smiled back, as his phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket, and took a look. The CCTV footage was ready for him. "I'll finish this up here, you can go do whatever it is you do." Hermione and Ginny nodded and took the bag from Thomas, before disappearing. Thomas let out a smile, before walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, the Avengers will be coming up in two chapters. But first, we have this one and a chapter I've been wanting to do for a while.**

AU Marvel Cinematic Universe

History in the Making

Chapter Eight:

Thomas figured he'd head back to the house to sort through the CCTV, so he called Happy and told him school had finished early. It helped that the school seemed deserted, and there had been an earthquake earlier that day. "Are you alright?" asked Happy, as Thomas stepped into the car. "That was some earthquake."

"I'm fine." said Thomas, with a smile. "Shame the same can't be said about the Principal... He hit his head rather hard and died..." Happy let out a small frown as they drove away.

* * *

He walked into the house to find Leanne and Sasha watching TV. "Did you feel the earthquake?" he asked, looking at the two. Leanne looked at her and said "Nope, but J.A.R.V.I.S told us about it... what happened?"

"Your run of the mill earthquake, I believe." said Thomas, looking at Leanne. "The principal was killed though... and there was an unfortunate incident involving an Achilles Heel, quite literally."

"Part of me wants to know what happened, while the other just wants to ignore it completely and have you sit on the sofa and we'll watch some sort of film."

"I've got CCTV footage to go through..." said Thomas, looking at her. As Sasha said "Can't you get J.A.R.V.I.S to run through that for you? We've barely seen you over the last few days... Come watch a film with us."

"I would be happy to look through the CCTV footage Agent Coulson sent over, Mr Potts." came J.A.R.V.I.S' voice, making Thomas smile to himself. "Fine, you two win." he said, jumping onto the sofa. "J.A.R.V.I.S, look for whoever put the Cuff Bracelet into the prop department. And put Casino Royale on, the one that came out last year."

"We are not watching that SpyFlick." said Leanne, looking at Thomas. Who smirked and said "You wanna watch a film with me, I wanna watch something action-y."

"I've actually been meaning to watch that." said Sasha, with a small sigh. "James Bond is one of my few guilty pleasures... along with the Harry Potter books."

"Oh great, my best friend and my girlfriend like the same thing." said Leanne, sighing. "Guess I'm outnumbered tonight."

"Hey, we're getting along." pointed out Thomas, looking at Leanne. "Isn't that what you wanted when you first introduced us a few weeks ago?" He let out a small smile. "Wow, these last few weeks have gone really fast... A lot happened."

"Dad almost losing his suits, Monaco, Dad almost dying, you almost dying, twice, Rhodey becoming a second Iron Man..." said Leanne, looking at Thomas. "And that's just the stuff I've been involved in... Life's never gonna be normal for me is it?"

"Your Dad's Iron Man, of course it's never gonna be normal." said Sasha, looking at Leanne. "Come on, let's get watching."

* * *

Three hours later, after the film finished, J.A.R.V.I.S said "Mr Potts, I have some alarming news for you."

"Bring it up." replied Thomas, with a small sigh. Already knowing it'd just confirm his suspicion. Sure enough, on the screen was a video showing Gupta being rather showy as she transformed into 'Helen', clearly showing off the Bracelet. "She's back." said Leanne, looking at Thomas. "Please don't tell me you're gonna go after her."

"Oh, she'll be long gone by now... Or at least in a new form." said Thomas, looking at Leanne. "You saw how easily she changed into 'Helen', she'll have changed again by now."

"You still have her rings, don't ya." said Leanne, with a small smile. He patted his pocket, with a small smirk. "Of course. And I'm much too powerful to be beaten by a mortal."

"See, that's how people start to believe you're not who you say you are." said Leanne, looking at Thomas. Thomas just smiled and said "No, that's when people get answers to questions they didn't ask." He then turned his gaze to Sasha, who was trying hard not to stare. "I'm a demigod, born in a small dimension above Mount Olympus over 4000 years ago... I was raised on the planet Galifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous for over a few thousand Earth years. It was destroyed in a War, that Temporal War I said I fought in..." He took a deep breath, gauging Sasha's reaction. She just smiled and said "That explains so much."

"Ms Stark, you have an incoming video call from Mr Stark." said J.A.R.V.I.S, breaking up the conversation. Leanne smiled and said "Put it through." Soon enough, Tony and Pepper appeared on the screen. "Hey Dad, Mom."

"Hey princess." said Tony, smiling. "We're on our way back to Malibu. Just brought the MetLife building, turning it into our tower."

"He means Stark Tower." said Pepper, looking at the screen. "It's gonna be the main HQ for the east coast Stark Industries. And there'll be some accommodation for when we need to spend time in New York."

"Or if we decide to live there permanently." said Tony, looking at Pepper. "I mean, I'm making the place super high tech. And the house still needs a bit of work done to it... my lab's still got the equipment I used to create my new element in."

"It's gonna take months before we can even consider moving in, Tony." said Pepper, shaking her head. "Your plans involve destroying half the building."

"This is interesting and all, but what do we have to do with this?" asked Leanne, looking at the screen. "Because I'm sure we don't need to hear this."

"Yes, well, we'll be back shortly." said Pepper, looking at Leanne through the screen.

* * *

The next few months went by without cause, they started their Junior year at Midtown High School in New York, and then Christmas came and went. Unsurprisingly, a giant Star appeared over London and the Thames was drained. Nothing too unusual. The unusual thing was that the Doctor didn't come to see Thomas afterwards.

* * *

On New Years Eve, Thomas was sat in his room. His computer was running a search on a Mr Saxon, the person who had authorized the destruction of the giant Star, while he tried not to think about his father. "You're gonna miss the fireworks." said Pepper, walking into the room. Thomas didn't look up and said "I know." before sighing. "Do you think something happened to Dad? He's come by every Christmas... and he didn't show... I thought we were getting somewhere."

"If he's anything like you, he has his reasons." said Pepper, looking at Thomas, as she took a seat on his bed. "You can't stay hauled up in here, we're going back to New York tomorrow."

"I know, I know." said Thomas, sighing. "And I have to admit, I'm not as bored at this school than I was at Malibu High. They have science labs, and don't seem to be too bothered if I blow up something."

"That's only because Tony's one of the major donors." said Pepper, shaking her head. "Come on..."

"I'm not in the mood, Aunt." he said, looking at her. "Sorry. I'm just gonna call it a night."

"Since when did you become an actual teenager?" asked Pepper, shaking her head. Before standing up. Thomas just looked at her and said "Sometime after I realized Leanne doesn't need me as much as she did before. I figured I should start having fun." Pepper let out a small smile, before saying "Are you jealous of Sasha?"

"That'd imply I have romantic feelings for Leanne." said Thomas, looking at Pepper. "Sure, I love her, but in that sibling way. The one where'd you do anything to make sure nothing happens to them." He let out a small smile. "It's weird feeling... in all my thousands of years... I've never once had a proper family. One that knows everything about me... Not one that's lasted, at least."

* * *

February was when it all changed. Tony and Pepper needed to take a trip to Cleveland, Ohio, to get some sort of contract with a company there. Leanne wanted some time off school, so she went with them. Not wanting to be left in New York without her girlfriend, Sasha agreed to go. While Thomas went because he'd heard some strange reports coming out of Cleveland, involving 'demons' of some sort. Over the centuries, he'd learnt not to outright ignore the possibility of demons, he'd certainly met his fair share of vampires, none of which 'sparkled'. That was why he was now sat on the Stark private jet, using his StarkPad, the latest model, to see what sort of fun he could look forward to.

* * *

It was dark when they landed, so Thomas didn't have to wait long for the 'fun' to start. As soon as they landed, he felt a dark presence in the earth, like there was a waiting evil about to pour onto the streets. He shook it off, but decided to walk to the hotel while everybody else drove there. "Don't worry about me, you know I'll be fine." he said, looking at Pepper. "I just want some fresh air." Pepper sighed, but nodded and signaled for Happy to drive away. Thomas smiled and took out his Sonic, setting it to Torch Mode. The streets weren't exactly lit up. It was as he walked that he got ambushed, by a mugger. He smirked before letting him think he was pinned to the wall, with his neck facing towards the mugger. Who now had a weird face, and a set of fangs. He bit into Thomas' neck, who simply said "Enjoy your last meal." The vampire stepped backwards, staggering. Before noticing the piece of wood in his heart. "Oh sh..." he started saying, before vaporizing. Thomas smirked and continued walking, flicking his torch back on.

* * *

About half way towards the hotel, he realized he was being followed. He stopped mid-step and turned quickly on the spot, as he saw the follower nip into an alleyway. Thomas smiled to himself, before putting his torch away. "I saw you, you know." he said, walking over to the alleyway. Where he was confronted with a girl about Leanne's age pointing a crossbow at him. It was fired by instinct, impaling Thomas in the middle of his chest. "I really need to think about getting Admantine laced clothing..." he said, looking at the bolt stuck in his chest. The girl went wide-eyed and started apologizing, until she realized he was still standing, albeit with a slight sway, and not on the ground bleeding. "Are you a demon?"

"Depends on who you ask." replied Thomas, with a slight smirk. "I'm sure my Aunt would tell I can be, depending on the time of the year... I get particularly grouchy around the middle of April..." He let out a smile. "I'm Thomas, by the way."

"Madilyn, Maddy for short." replied the girl, with a slight hesitation. "You're not from around here are you?"

"No, my family and I have come from New York... my Uncle's a business man and there was a contract he wants to get..." said Thomas, smiling. "I needed some fresh air, we flew here and it took us longer than it should have. We're staying at the Ritz-Carlton..." He looked around, before pulling the bolt out of his chest. "Do you know the way there?"

"Yeah, I'll show you." said Maddy, with a smile. "It's not safe to walk around alone."

"Don't I know it, a vampire attacked me while I was minding my own business." said Thomas, as he turned to walk off. While gauging Maddy's reaction. She seemed surprised that Thomas knew what had attacked him, she had never met anybody from out of town knowing about vampires or demons. "A Vampire you say?" she asked, trying hard not to sound too interested. "Can't say I've seen many of them."

"It was unmistakable." said Thomas, looking at her. "It took a bite out of me. Even if somebody hadn't staked it, it'd have been dead in hours. My blood is poisonous to undead creatures."

"You're gonna have to come with me." said Maddy, stopping on the spot. "My mom will want to speak to you." Thomas smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number and put it to his ear. "Hey Lea, I'm gonna be a bit late getting to the hotel. Made a new friend, she wants me to meet her mother."

"Already? You sure work fast." came Leanne's voice, a hint of a smirk playing on her lips. "I'll tell Mom and Dad." The line went dead, and Thomas smiled. Before turning to face Maddy. "Show the way."

* * *

Five minutes later, they were walking through the doors of an apartment. It seemed like a normal enough apartment, except for the books on demons on the bookshelf. "Mom! I'm home!" shouted Maddy, placing her jacket on the coat rack. "And there's somebody here you'll want to see! He survived a vampire attack!" A woman walked into the front room with a smile, which changed into a frown when she saw Thomas. "Hello Buffy." said Thomas, with a small smile. "It's been awhile."

"Five years." said Buffy, looking at him. "What the hell happened?!"

"There was a war." said Thomas, looking at her. "I got drafted." Buffy sighed, conceding he had a good reason to just leave, before asking "Why didn't you come back?"

"I couldn't." said Thomas, looking at her. "I crashed in L.A, became part of a family there. I couldn't just up and leave."

"You had a family with us." said Buffy, looking at him. Before noticing Maddy was still in the room. "Mad, go and get Dawn. She'll want to know Tom's back in town." Maddy nodded, and walked out the front door again. Thomas let out a small smile as he said "You let her go out alone? In this place? I can feel the evil threatening to escape."

"And when it does, I sure hope we don't have another Sunnydale incident." said Buffy, sighing. "That was a very close battle."

"I know, I was there." said Thomas, frowning. "It would have been impossible had you not had the brilliant idea to imbue the Potentials." Buffy blushed slightly, before shaking her head. As Thomas' phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw Hermione's name pop up. "Hey sis." he said, putting the phone to his ear. He smiled again when he heard Hermione say "Where are you? Ginny and I have some news we want to share, we're in New York..."

"I'm in Cleveland, with the Stark's." said Thomas, with a small smile. "We're staying at the Ritz-Carlton, you should come." Before pausing. "Are you pregnant?"

"We'll meet you at the hotel." said Hermione, and Thomas could hear the smirk in her voice. "Bye."

"Bye sis." replied Thomas, shaking his head before putting the phone back in his pocket. Buffy looked at him and asked "Ginny's short for what? It sounds like a girls name to me."

"That's because it is. Short for Ginevra." said Thomas, looking at Buffy. "And so's Hermione. Even if her name is derived from Hermes." Thomas smiled. "It's not actually impossible for them to have a kid together, our Mother had a kid with Artemis, but we haven't heard much from him... He disappeared during WW2. I half expect to meet up with him at some point in the near-future..." He shook his head, as the door opened and Maddy walked in, with Dawn following. As soon as Dawn saw Thomas, she ran up to him, pulling him into a hug. "Tommy!"

"Hello Dawny." said Thomas, with a small smile. "How you been?" He frowned as his phone went off again. He reluctantly slipped Dawn's arms away and put his phone to his ear, not bothering to look at the I.D. "What?! I'm busy."

"You need to get back to the hotel, right now." came Pepper's voice, sternly. "Your sister's here."

"I'll be right there, then." said Thomas, sighing. He put the phone down and sighed. "I've gotta go, Aunt Pepper can get rather stern..." he said, looking at them. "Although... do you think either of you could show me where the Ritz-Carlton is? I've never been here."

* * *

Thomas, Buffy, Dawn and Maddy walked into the Ritz-Carlton nearly half an hour later, where Pepper was waiting, with her hand on her hip and a rather stern look on her face. "OK, you were right, even I feel bad." said Buffy, whispering to Thomas. She straightened up and looked at Pepper. Who was looking straight at Thomas. "Hey Aunt." he said, looking at Pepper. "Sorry I took so long... I found a few old friends..." Pepper finally noticed the others, and she let out a small smile. "At least you weren't trying to be a hero." she said, shaking her head. "I'm Pepper Potts, it's a pleasure to meet some of Thomas' friends from before he came to live with us." She shot a look at Thomas. "Your sister's in your room. You're in the Junior Presidential with Leanne and Sasha." Thomas nodded, before looking at Buffy, Dawn and Maddy. "I'll see you lot later, alright?"

"That's fine by me." said Dawn, smiling. Thomas smiled and said "Peps, can you give Dawn my number please." before walking towards the elevator.

* * *

He stepped into the Junior Presidential Suite with a small smile, where he saw Hermione and Ginny sat on the sofa, cradling a small bundle in a blanket. Sasha and Leanne were stood at the side, smiling. "Hey." said Thomas, walking over to his sister. "What's your big news?"

"Seriously bro?" asked Hermione, smirking. Before placing her child in his arms. "Meet your niece, Luna Weasley." Thomas smiled down at the girl in his arms. "You're one very lucky girl, nobody's gonna hurt you. You're family." he said, smiling. Hermione smiled to herself, taking Ginny's hand. "We're thinking of getting a place in New York." said Ginny, looking at Thomas. "'Mione wants to get a teaching decree and this way, you'll be able to see Luna whenever you want." Thomas looked at her with a smile and said "That's great news. 'Mione, you'll make an excellent teacher."

"You think so?" asked Hermione, looking at Thomas. Who nodded and said "Of course."

* * *

Later that night, Thomas walked out of the hotel front doors, telling the receptionist on duty he'd be fine. He made his way straight towards the graveyard, where he saw Buffy and Maddy fighting off vampires. While some sort of Übervamp advanced on Dawn. Thomas frowned, before running towards it, drawing his golden sword. He noticed Buffy and Maddy dust their vamps and he shouted "Oi! Übervamp! Pick on somebody like yourself!" The Übervamp turned to face him, and Thomas could spell the temporal residue on its breath. It started advancing on him, and he defiantly stood his ground. As soon as it came into range, it found it's head sliced off. "Oh wait, I have free will." he said, putting his sword away before turning to face Dawn. "You alright?" he asked, looking at her. Dawn nodded, as she pulled Thomas in for a hug. "Thanks." she said, with a smile. Thomas smiled back before they heard a cough from behind them. They both looked and saw Buffy standing there, a hand on her hip. "Sorry, Pepper's better at that." said Thomas, shrugging. Buffy shook her head and said "What was that thing? And why did you call it an Übervamp? That looked nothing like the Turok-Han."

"It was a Chronarch." said Thomas, looking at Buffy. "The remnants of Time Lords, that's what we become when we use up our Thirteen lives..."

"You've met them before?" asked Dawn, looking at Thomas. Thomas let out a small frown and said "You've heard of Jack the Ripper, right?" Buffy and Dawn nodded, as Buffy said "I thought he was a Vampire?"

"He was a Chronarch." said Thomas, with a small smile. "Although, I didn't actually defeat him by myself. I had help from a Silurian, who ended up eating Jack." He grimaced. "Don't ask. Please."

"Dawn, Mad, head back to the apartment." said Buffy, looking at Dawn and Maddy. "Please." Maddy started to walk off, while Dawn began to protest. She was soon silenced by Buffy's stern glare. Dawn sighed, but followed Maddy. Leaving Thomas and Buffy alone in the graveyard. "You can't do this to her. Again." said Buffy, looking at Thomas. "She likes you."

"And I like her." said Thomas, smiling. Buffy looked at him with a slight glare, till she realized what he meant. "Oh." she said, her glare softening. "That's one hell of an age difference."

"And you and Angel wasn't?" asked Thomas, with a smirk. Before it fell into a frown. "Actually, it wasn't as big an age gap..." He sighed. "I have to stop thinking about my actual age, otherwise I'll never find anybody."

"Truth be told, I'd certainly be happy with you dating my sister. No matter what the age difference is." said Buffy, as they began the walk to the apartment. "Xander and Willow on the other hand... you'll have to win those two over again." She let out a small smile. As Thomas nodded. "It may be a bit hard with you in Cleveland and me in New York, though."

"Oh, don't worry about that." said Buffy, winking. "You should go back to your hotel, unless you want to pick fights for the rest of the night."

"It's not like I'll sleep if I go back." said Thomas, walking off the opposite way.

* * *

A few days later, Thomas was once again sat on the jet. This time, he was video-chatting with Dawn. Leanne and Sasha were sharing a look, while Pepper and Tony were talking.

* * *

A week had passed since the Cleveland 'adventure', and Thomas was sat in one of the Science Lab's working on an experiment. When he heard the door open. "I'm sorry, this lab is taken. You'll want to leave, there may be an explosion." he said, without looking at the newcomer. "Although, there might not be. I'm never sure..."

"Do you just spend your lunchtimes blowing things up?" asked a familiar voice. Thomas turned to see Dawn standing there, shaking her head. "And they let you?"

"Tony donates a lot of money, Leanne or I could actually murder somebody and they'd cover it up for us." said Thomas, shrugging. "Not that I'd ever murder anybody who didn't deserve it." Before realizing who he's talking to. "Wait, why are you here Dawn?"

"My sis is enrolling Maddy." said Dawn, with a smile. "Her, Buffy, Xander and Willow are being given a tour by Leanne and Sasha. They said I'd be able to find you here." Thomas let out a small smile. Before taking his Sonic out of his pocket and turning his experiment off. "Come on, let's get out of here." he said, standing up and walking towards the door. Dawn looked at him, before looking at the experiment. "Are you sure it's safe to just leave that?"

"99 percent." said Thomas, with a smile. "I know the best cafe. I was gonna go later, it's right across from S.H.I.E.L.D's New York HQ. Fury wants to talk to me. Probably about something unimportant, once again." Dawn laughed before following him out of the room. As soon as they were clear, there was an explosion. Thomas just shrugged and said "Alright, 10 percent safe." before walking off. Dawn frowned before following.

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright you left that mess?" asked Dawn, as they walked out of the school gates. "And that you're alright to leave in the middle of the day?"

"I have frees for the rest of the afternoon." said Thomas, shrugging. "I'd be in that lab till I left for S.H.I.E.L.D, which wouldn't be till sometime past four." He smiled. "Now I'll be able to pass him off till tomorrow, really annoy him."

"And when did he want you there?" asked Dawn, looking at Thomas. As they got into Happy's car. "Nine this morning." replied Thomas, with a smile. "If it had been important, he'd have had Coulson bring over a file." He then looked at Happy. "Happy, could you take us to that Cafe opposite S.H.I.E.L.D please." Happy nodded and drove off.

* * *

They took a seat at the back of the cafe, where they could see who was coming through the door, but nobody could see them. They'd already brought drinks and two muffins. Thomas had taken off his jacket, putting on the back of his chair. "I'll be honest, I haven't eaten since last night." said Thomas, looking at Dawn, with a small smile. "Spent the night walking about Central Park for no reason."

"You never were good at sleeping." said Dawn, with a smile. As Thomas noticed two men in ski masks barge in, pointing rifles around the place. "Everybody on the floor." shouted one of them, looking around. Everyone but Thomas did, who let out an undetectable smirk, as he stepped into view of the people. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said, calmly. Both men pointed their guns at him, and the same one said "Don't think I won't shoot."

"Go ahead." replied Thomas, looking the guy in the eye. "I welcome death."

"You're awfully calm for a teenager." said the other man, looking at Thomas as he lowered his gun. "There's something you're not telling us."

"There's a lot I'm not telling you." he said, before reaching into his jacket. However, before he could get his Tesla out, the first guy shot him in the heart. He winced before falling to the floor, blood pouring from his wound. Dawn screamed and crawled over to him, cradling him in his arms. "Let that be a lesson to you." said the man, looking around. Before walking up to the counter and placing a bag on it. "Give us your money."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were leaving. Well, they were about to leave when they heard "Boys, I think you forgot something." coming from the teenager they had shot. They both turned and were confronted with Thomas standing right behind them. With a smirk he asked "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." before shocking both of them with his Tesla. They fell to the floor, unconscious. "Well, then again, I was just shot in the heart." He spun on the spot, throwing the money bag back to the woman behind the counter. "There you go, ring the police. Tell them to be glad Agent Winters was in town." He turned to Dawn who grabbed his jacket, drink and muffin before walking over to him. He smiled at her and slipped his jacket on, before taking the muffin and drink. "Let's go see what Fury wanted."

* * *

"I'm sorry, the Director can't see you right now." said the receptionist, as Thomas stood at the entrance desk. Dawn was sat on one of the chairs. "There's been an important meeting brought on following the British Prime Minister's announcement." Thomas nodded and walked off. Saying "Tell him I stopped by." with a slight wave. He instantly pulled his phone out and said "J.A.R.V.I.S, pull up the British Prime Minister's announcement." as Dawn joined him. On the screen Harold Saxon sat, telling the world his purpose was to tell the citizens of Great Britain he had been contacted. By some species known as the Toclafane. Thomas just shook his head, and instantly put the phone away. "What are they?" asked Dawn, looking at Thomas. He looked at her and said "A fairytale. Back on Galifrey. They were basically our version of the Bogeyman. That man's a Time Lord... and I'm guessing I know which one." He sighed. "8:02am... that's like 3am for us..." He looked at her. "I have to warn them." He took Dawn's hand and ran out of the building.

* * *

At 2:45am, Thomas was stood in the apartment they lived in with Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Leanne, Sasha, Hermione, Ginny, Dawn, Buffy, Xander, Willow and Maddy. Agent Coulson, Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton were on their way, while Fury had gone onto the Valiant to do the security detail. Thomas was pacing up and down, muttering about the War, some master and death. "Please stop." said Dawn, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You're making me worry." Thomas instantly stopped pacing, making Tony say "Oh wow." before looking at Pepper. "Any chance she could move in with us? Thomas seems to do what she says."

"You don't know the half of it." said Buffy, with a smirk. As a buzz came from the door and J.A.R.V.I.S said "Agent Coulson, Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton have arrived."

"Let them up." said Tony, with a slight sigh. Before looking at Thomas. "Why did you have to invite those three?"

"Because we do need some sort of army backing us." said Thomas, looking at Tony. "Not all of us have demigod abilities, slayer abilities, Wiccan powers or suits."

"Most of you do though." said Xander, looking at Thomas. "It's not fair."

"I know." replied Thomas, with a small smile. As the three Agents walked through the front door. "So, what are we dealing with?" asked Coulson, looking at the group, before settling on Thomas. "Any ideas?"

"They're called Toclafane." said Thomas, looking at Coulson. "And that is all I know. They don't look anything like the ones in the fairytale Dad used to read to me. And I used to read to Susan..." He trailed off, tears beginning to form as he thought about Susan. He shook them off, before looking around. "I think it's time to suit up."

**Well, there we go. The next chapter will be the Year That Never Was, and I mean the whole year. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go, The Year That Never Was. I got to be cruel today :p**

AU Marvel Cinematic Universe

History in the Making

Chapter Nine:

At exactly 3:02am, a crack formed in the sky, from which black spheres flowed out. Thomas, Tony and Rhodey stood in the street, looking up. Tony and Rhodey had their respective suits on, while Thomas just had his jacket. He had sheathed his sword to his right leg and holstered his Tesla to the left. Thomas smirked as three Toclafane descended on them, before two got blasted by Tony and Rhodey, Thomas took out the third with a well-aimed Tesla shot on full power.

* * *

A week passed, and they managed to keep evading the Toclafane as they made their way across the country. Towards South Dakota. "Are you sure we're safe to be doing this?" asked Pepper, as they trudged across the border to Pennsylvania. "They're everywhere."

"We don't have much choice." said Thomas, sighing. "We can't drive there, and I don't have my teleportation. Olympus got closed off..."

"And we can only take one other person each." said Hermione, looking at the group. "Although, I could whip up a Portkey..."

"Gosh, I completely forgot about those." said Thomas, looking at Hermione. "I've been out of the Wizarding World for way too long."

"I'll set up the tent." said Ginny, looking at Hermione with a smile. Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand. "Willow, help me set some warding spells." Willow nodded before they both said "Enemies, fly and fall... Circling arms raise a wall!" Willow smiled before saying "That should hold off any sphere-things that attack us."

"Toclafane." corrected Thomas, looking at Willow. Before letting out a smile. "Is this is the forcefield that Glory broke through? Or the one the Turok-Han broke through?"

"I let the Turok-Han through." said Willow, looking at Thomas. "This is the one that Glory broke through. But she was some sort of Hell God."

"OK, good. Just checking." said Thomas, before noticing the tent was already up. Everybody but Hermione, Willow and him were standing outside. "'Mione, we need to go to Univille."

"It'll take an hour." said Hermione, as she watched Thomas and Willow go into the tent.

* * *

As soon as he walked into the tent, Thomas smiled. He had forgotten Wizard World tents were enchanted to be bigger on the inside. Not as big as the TARDIS, but big enough to house sixteen people. Of which nearly half were sharing rooms. "We have an hour before we can leave." said Thomas, looking around. "We should go over plans."

"You actually have one?" asked Leanne, looking at Thomas from the table. "I thought plans were for normal people."

"Right now, normal might be the best approach." said Thomas, looking at Leanne. "The man who began this 'invasion' is my father's biggest enemy. The Master. We need a plan."

"You don't think this is an invasion?" said Coulson, looking at Thomas. Thomas looked at him and said "This is a conquest, it's just a matter of a good plan to how long we last." He looked around, noticing the pained expression on everybody's faces. "Sorry, but it's true. Those Toclafane took out four armies, and, if I've worked it out probably, about ten percent of the Earth's population alongside those armies." He shrugged. "Like I said, it's only a matter of time."

* * *

By the time March came round, they had set up their main base in Univille. Hermione, Ginny and Willow had set up protective wards on houses, along with sirens to alert if anybody stepped, or flew, into the town.

* * *

Thomas walked through the small town, looking around. He could see Tony, Rhodey, Romanoff, Barton and Coulson using the 'shooting range' they'd set up. Hermione and Ginny were in the small play area with Luna. He smiled as Dawn walked up to him. "Are you alright?" asked Dawn, looking at him. "You seem distant."

"You could say that." he said, looking at her. As the sirens started blaring. And Toclafane appeared above them. Thomas frowned and shook his jacket off, throwing to Dawn. "Put that on and get into the house." he said, while looking up at the sky. Before noticing a familiar boy his age walking towards them. "Oh, she's not gonna make it that far." he said, smirking while holding some sort of golden tube. He pressed the button on it, and a red laser burst out of it. Hitting the jacket in Dawn's hands. Thomas just smirked and said "Ah, Meglos."

"It's Saxon now, Panhellenios." said Saxon, looking at Thomas. "That's some coat you have."

"It's an Admantine fusion." replied Thomas, with a smirk. "Strongest metal out there, even when mixed with wool." He shrugged. "What do you want, Saxon? Your father send you?"

"He wants your little band of merry men shut down." said Saxon, looking Thomas in the eye. Thomas locked eyes and said "Over my dead body. And you know how hard it is to actually kill me." Saxon growled, before clicking his fingers. Four Toclafane appeared next to him. "Kill everybody." he said, keeping eye contact with Thomas. Before firing his tube straight into Thomas' chest. He very quickly blacked out, unconscious.

* * *

When he awoke, he found himself chained to a wall with Saxon standing in front of him. "Ah, the 'hero' awakes."

"I'm not a hero." said Thomas, looking at Saxon. "And you know this chains won't hold me."

"It'll take you an hour. You're only at half-strength." said Saxon, smirking. "And in that time, you can watch your friends die by the hands of the Toclafane." Thomas looked at Saxon, before taking a good look at his surroundings. He was facing a one way window, on the other side of which were Pepper, Tony, Rhodey, Sasha, Buffy, Xander and Coulson. "The others escaped. But don't worry, we'll find them." said Saxon, watching Thomas take it in. As Toclafane appeared in the room. Thomas looked at Saxon and said "If you do this, we're never gonna be friends again. I WILL make your life a living hell."

"And if I don't, my father's gonna make my life a living hell." said Saxon, without looking at Thomas. "I've seen what he did to yours."

"He's got Dad?" asked Thomas, frowning. Before shaking his head. "I'm begging you, Meglos, you're better than this."

"And you know this for a fact?" asked Saxon, looking straight at Thomas. "Because I don't care. You're the enemy."

"Did the Master tell you that? Because he's never lied before." said Thomas, tugging at the chains. Saxon scoffed, and gave the order. The Toclafane fired at his friends and they were vaporized on the spot. Sasha's jacket falling to the floor. Thomas took a deep breath, and pulled his chains out of the wall. "We'll meet again, Meglos, and next time I won't think twice about killing you." he said, calmly. Before breaking the cuffs with a simple squeeze. He threw them at the window, shattering it, before grabbing the Toclafane in his hands and pulling it apart. He then threw it both parts at the wall, sending it through.

* * *

A moment later, he stepped out of the room, grabbed the jacket and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of a field somewhere in Ohio, there was a tent set up. Inside of which was Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Leanne, Willow, Dawn. "I am so glad that Portkey worked." said Hermione, taking a seat at the table in the main area, across from Willow. Ginny was setting down Luna in their room, while Leanne and Dawn were listening to the radio. "But it's a shame we had to leave the two agents behind, they could have come in handy."

"They wanted to buy us some time to escape." said Willow, looking at Hermione. "We have to keep moving now, we can't just stay in one place."

"We need to send Thomas a message." said Leanne, looking at Hermione and Willow. "I take it one of you is gonna be the unofficial leader till we get Thomas back." Hermione looked at her and said "Obviously, it's gonna be me. I'm pretty much Thomas anyway." Everybody looked at her, before nodding. "So, what's the plan, Hermione." asked Willow, looking at her. "And when are we leaving?"

* * *

Thomas found himself wondering through Cleveland, now wearing a rather pink jacket. The evil presence he felt last time he set foot in the town felt stronger. And there didn't appear to be any normal people around, only vampires and demons. However, as he got closer to a woman in all black clothing, he noticed something strange about her. "Looking for somebody?" he asked, scaring her slightly. However, she didn't pull out a weapon, she didn't seem to have one on her. "Who... who are you?" she asked, revealing she was British. Thomas smiled and said "A friend. And you're a long way from home, aren't ya?"

"Do you have anywhere we can go?" she asked, and Thomas frowned at how she seemed to trust him so easily. Before shaking his head. "Sorry, this place belongs to the Vamps and Demons now, I'm just passing through while trying to find my other friends... We're what's left of the American Resistance..."

"I'll tag along then." said the woman, with a smile. Thomas just looked at her and said "I'm Tycho Panhellenios, but you can call me Thomas."

"Martha Jones." replied the woman, looking at Thomas. "You don't happen to know somebody called the Doctor, do you?"

"That depends." said Thomas, as they walked past a group of hungry vampires. Thomas instantly pulled out a stake, and the group ran away. "Scared Vampires, that's a first." he said, with a slight smirk. He shook his head. "Anyway, when I asked if I knew the Doctor... Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor." said Martha, looking at Thomas. "He's saved the world so many times... he's a hero."

"I'm not sure Dad would like to be called a hero." said Thomas, looking at Martha. "And I've saved Earth more times than he has."

"You're his son?!" asked Martha, looking at him. "Oh wow, America's in good hands. He speaks highly of you."

"Do I want to know what happened to Rose?" asked Thomas, with a slight frown. "She didn't actually die, did she? Like that List of the Dead said..."

"He doesn't talk about her much, but I think she's fine." said Martha, looking around as they continued walking.

* * *

"Face it, we should get moving." said Willow, looking at Hermione as they stood outside the tent inside the protective barrier. "He's not gonna come back for us. He's probably dead."

"I get that you don't like him for just leaving, but you don't know Thomas." said Hermione, looking at Willow. "When it comes to the people he cares about, the people he loves, he will travel to the ends of the Earth and back to protect them. If he hadn't left, the Time Lords would have found a way to bring the Time War to Earth. They don't like our kind running out on them." She looked over the horizon, with a small frown. "He left to protect the people he cared about. He tends to do that." She wiped away a tear. "Even if leaving means something worse happens to those he left to protect. You lot got off lucky compared to what I had to go through."

"I suppose you're right about that." said Willow, sighing. "Those books aren't truthful are they?"

"Har... Harold used the unforgivable curses on me." said Hermione, tears starting to flow down her cheeks. "He... he forced me to write them. Kept threatening to find and kill Ginny if I didn't..."

"He never would have gone through with it." came a voice, from behind them. They both turned and saw Thomas standing there, with a woman standing behind him. "For one, he never would have found her. And two, he was in love with her. Nobody, not even Evil Harold, would kill the one they love." He let out a small frown. "Can we come in, Martha knows Dad. As we were walking here, she was telling me all about her adventures. She's done some amazing things." Hermione nodded, and a human sized hole opened in the barrier. Thomas stepped through, with Martha following. "I'll always come back for you lot." he said, looking at Hermione and Willow. "Never forget that."

"Where are the others?" asked Willow, as Hermione led Martha into the tent. Thomas took a deep breath and said "He... he killed them. Right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything to stop him..." He frowned. "I don't know how I'm gonna tell Lea. This is Sasha's jacket..." The barrier closed behind him, as he took the jacket off. "I had Toclafane attacking me on the way back, managed to lose them just before Cleveland. Vamps and Demons are running rapid and I'm sure the Hellmouth is about to explode..."

"It wouldn't be the first time." said Willow, frowning. "You should go tell Leanne. Then we'll head off." Thomas nodded and walked into the tent. As Willow wiped tears from her eyes. A few moments later, Dawn was running out of the tent, tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

Thomas frowned as he watched Dawn run out of the tent. Leanne had gone into her room, with Sasha's jacket. The rest of them were trying to stay calm, as Martha watched from the table with a drink. Thomas took a seat next to her and said "Sometimes, I'd do anything to be mortal." Martha looked up at him, confused. He let out a small smile before continuing "You get the best end of the deal. Knowing you'll be with your loved ones soon." He frowned. "Whereas I... I have to live with the knowledge that's it's gonna be impossible to be with loved ones. I've seen so many people die, people I care about. People I couldn't save."

"I saw Japan burn." said Martha, looking at Thomas. "128 million people, all burning. And I couldn't stop it. I barely made it out alive." She looked around. "But enough about death, where were you traveling from?"

"The Master's son kidnapped me and the others." replied Thomas, sighing. "I wrecked his base, destroyed a few Toclafane and walked away. And I do mean walked." He shook his head. "Not important. But I must ask, does Dad have a plan?" Martha nodded. Thomas let out a smile. "Good to know. Don't tell it me, I don't need to know. The less people who know, the safer it is, the better chance it has of succeeding. That's what I always say, and the reason I'm usually the only one to know my plans." He stood up. "You're welcome to stay till we leave this field. You look like you need some warm food and a place to sleep that isn't some rolled up piece of rubbish."

"Thanks." said Martha, with a smile. Before frowning. "Although, I do have people after me. The UCF I believe they are called."

"Oh don't worry, we've already dealt with army people following us." said Thomas, looking at Martha. "The UCF won't be a problem."

* * *

Ten months later, the group, minus Martha, were camped in a small ruined town in Shropshire, England. Thomas had called it Ridgeton. They had taken over the secondary school, while taking in the few remaining residents of the town.

* * *

Thomas walked out of the office, with a small frown. He had a bad feeling about the day, something told him today was gonna be one to remember. "You alright, Mr Potts?" asked a boy who lived in the school with his parents. Thomas smiled and said "Yeah, I will be. Just stay inside today, James, alright?"

"Alright." said James, with a smile, before walking off to find his friends. Thomas let out a small smile, before noticing Dawn standing there with a smile on her face. "You are amazing with kids, Tom." she said, walking over to him and putting her arms around him. "Are you really alright?"

"I've got that feeling I had in Sunnydale." said Thomas, sighing. "The day it imploded on us."

"The day we caused it to implode." said Dawn, looking at Thomas. "There are no hellmouths here, right?"

"Not that I know of." said Thomas, with a slight smile. "It's just that sense of impending doom, I don't like it." Dawn swallowed, before adding "Willow and Hermione want to speak with you, in the hall."

"I'll go right there." said Thomas, looking at Dawn. "Tell everybody to stay inside, orders of the man in charge." Dawn nodded before walking off. Thomas took a deep breath before walking the other way, towards the hall.

* * *

"'Mione, Will, what's the matter?" asked Thomas, walking into the hall. Where Willow and Hermione were sat around a mark drawn on the floor. "We need to update the seal of protection." said Willow, looking at Thomas. "We can't actually do it without you."

"Is it that time of the month already?" asked Thomas, sighing. "No wonder I'm feeling a sense of impending doom."

"I don't think this warrants that sort of reaction." said Hermione, looking at Thomas. "Mainly because I'm also feeling it. Today's not gonna be a good day."

"That's why, after we've finished this seal, I'm going on a sweep of the town." said Thomas, looking at Hermione. "Come on, we should get this over with..."

* * *

A few moments later, before they could finish the ritual, there was an explosion over the other side of the school. Thomas instantly jumped up, and ran out of the room.

* * *

He found himself in the dorm section of the school, where there was now a giant hole in the wall. The Master stood there, a smirk on his face. "Hello Thomas." said the Master, looking at Thomas. Thomas looked at him and said "Hello Thascalos." before reaching for his holstered Tesla. "You wanna step off my property?"

"I think you'll find Earth's mine." said the Master, looking at him. Thomas just looked at him and said "This town belongs to me. We had a deal."

"Deals are made to be broken." said the Master, smirking. Thomas just looked at him and said "That's rules. Not deals. If you break our deal, I will have a really good reason to take you down."

"You wouldn't, your father couldn't." said the Master, looking at Thomas. Thomas smirked and said "I'm not my father, Thascalos. I'm more like you, except I work to save the world. Instead of working to take over it." The Master let out an evil laugh, as Hermione and Willow walked into the room. "What's goin..." started Hermione, only to stop when she saw the Master. "Oh, hello Imperator."

"Do you two not know my name or something?" asked the Master, looking at both Thomas and Hermione. "I am the Master, and you WILL address me as such."

"Not when you're standing on my property." said Thomas, looking at the Master. "If, and I mean if, I step foot in your home base, maybe then I'll address you by your name. But that's only because you've beat me, and let's face it, that's never gonna happen because I'm just like you." He set his jaw. "We lie, we deceive, we kill those who get in our way. Except I'd never kill just for the fun of it, I kill people who deserve it. You, you kill innocents."

"But you could." said the Master, with a smirk. "If you joined me, we could rule this place with an iron fist."

"You really don't know me, do you." said Thomas, before unholstering his Tesla. "I know this won't kill you, but it WILL hurt you."

"Don't annoy me, Smith." said the Master, looking at Thomas. "I can have your friends killed." As he said that, he pulled out his golden tube and fired at Willow. Who raised her hand and pinged the laser off towards the other end of the room. Before sending the Master flying backwards. "We should finish that seal." said Hermione, looking at Thomas. "And quickly."

"No." said Thomas, looking at Hermione. "Get everybody out of here, use our emergency set of Portkeys." Hermione sighed, but nodded and ran out. Willow looked at him and said "Stay safe."

"Don't I always?" asked Thomas, with a sad smile. Willow nodded before walking out of the room. A few moments passed and Thomas holstered his Tesla again. As the Master stepped through the hole in the wall, with four army guys. "Who was she?"

"A Wiccan you don't wanna mess with." replied Thomas, looking at the Master. "Back in '02, she nearly destroyed the world because somebody killed her girlfriend. The poor guy got flayed."

"That meant to scare me?" asked the Master, looking at Thomas. "Because she's gone."

"Scaring you is my top priority." said Thomas, rolling his eyes. As Leanne ran into the room, putting her arms around Thomas. The Master smirked and said "Looks like Mini-Doc has his own companion."

"Shut up, Thascalos." said Thomas, glaring at the Master. Before looking at Leanne. "You shouldn't be here. You should have gone with Hermione and the others..."

"Why?" asked Leanne, looking at him. "I've already lost the person I love, and I've made my choice. I'm never gonna let you leave me again."

"Lea..." said Thomas, looking into her eyes. "This man's dangerous... He's taken out the planet. Closed it off to everybody else out there... You won't be safe with me."

"Oh blah blah blah." said the Master, looking at the two. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill her."

"Because you want me to come with you." said Thomas, looking at the Master, while pushing Leanne behind him. "If you kill her, I won't even think about coming. I'll kill your guards and leave you unconscious. You wouldn't even be able to find me when you awoke." The Master smiled and said "Let me think about that..." before stepping forward so he was face to face with Thomas, while standing with Leanne in firing range. "The answer's no." He fired his tube straight at Leanne, where it hit her in the middle of the chest, she stumbled backwards a few steps before Thomas caught her. He knelt down with her body, tears beginning to fall. The Master smirked and walked back out of the hole, his guards leaving with him. "Don't die on me, Lea..." said Thomas, as he gently placed her head on his lap. A tear fell onto her cheek, as she said "I'll... I'll always be with you." before closing her eyes and breathed her final breath. Thomas let out a scream and sobbed into her hair.

* * *

It took half an hour before he regained composure and stood up. He lifted her into his arms and stepped out through the hole, walking towards the horizon.

* * *

He buried her in a small field to the north of the town, in a simple grave, before setting off to find the Master.

* * *

It took him less than a month to do it, to get access to the Valiant. He had walked into an army base, announcing his name. The Toclafane had attacked him, as had the guards, but then some sort of important guarrd arrived. Telling him the Master would see him now.

* * *

Which was how he was stood in the main room of the Valiant, a prisoner as he had been for a week. An aged version of his dad was also in the room, stuck in a tent. The Master was taunting him, as usual, but Thomas was standing tall. "Do you really think you will win?" asked the Master, looking at Thomas. "Because you've already lost."

"Really Thascalos?" asked Thomas, looking at the Master. "Do you think if I didn't want to be here, that I would still be here? Do you really think if you had beaten me I'd still be calling you Thascalos?" The Master growled, before jumping down the steps and looking Thomas in the eyes from close. He raised his arm to punch Thomas, who just caught it. "I wouldn't bother, Thascalos." The Master pushed Thomas backwards, into the table. "Guards, take him to his cell. Don't let him anywhere near my toy."

* * *

Thomas smirked to himself as he was thrown into his cell. He took a seat on the bench, as he heard voices from outside. "I need ten minutes with the prisoner." came Saxon's voice, making Thomas let out another smirk. "Father has given me full reign of the place, including the prisoners." Saxon must have convinced the guard as the door opened and Thomas smiled. "We meet again, Meglos." said Thomas, looking at him. Saxon just smirked and took a seat next to him. "You don't seem much of a prisoner." said Saxon, smirking. "When do you think you'll escape?"

"I'm not gonna." said Thomas, looking at Saxon. "Dad has a plan, and I wanna be here when it happens."

* * *

A few weeks later, Thomas let out a small smile as he watched his Dad's plan come into practice. He had grabbed his jacket back, as he stood at the controls to the Valiant with Martha. The Master had been shot by his 'wife', and the Doctor was cradling his body. Thomas frowned, as he felt his phone go off. He took a quick look at it, seeing Hermione's name flash up. He walked to the side and put it to his ear. "'Mione." he said, with a small smile. Hermione simply said "What happened? I've somehow lost a year of memories."

"Be glad." was Thomas' reply, looking around. "Sorry, it was a terrible year. Is everybody with you?"

"Yes, why?" said Hermione, through the phone. "You need to get back here, the President was assassinated."

"Thanks." said Thomas, with a small smile. "I'll be right there, gotta say goodbye to somebody."

"Nobody's noticed you've left yet, except me..." said Hermione, and Thomas could hear her frown. Thomas let out a small smile and said "I'm coming back." before putting the phone down. He walked back towards the main group, letting out a smile as he looked at Captain Jack. He stopped by Martha and said "You were amazing."

"I was following instructions." said Martha, looking at him. Before frowning. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Keep an eye on America." was Thomas' reply, with a small smile. "Try and get Willow and Xander to trust me enough so I can start dating Dawn come December... try and be a normal teenager while I silently try and process everything that happened during the year that never was." He let out a small smile as he watched Martha's parents and sister, pulling each other into a hug. "You should be with your parents, I'm heading back to my family." He walked off, but before he could disappear, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Captain Jack there. "It's been a while, Mr Potts." he said, looking at Thomas. Thomas let out a small smile and said "Hello Jack. You found Dad then."

"He found me." said Jack, with a smile. "Any chance you'll be staying?"

"Sorry, I've got my family to think of." replied Thomas, with a slight frown. "Lea gonna think I'm leaving if I don't go back straight away, and I can't let her think that. Not again."

"Just say goodbye to your old man." said Jack, with a nod. Thomas also nodded, before walking over to the Doctor, who was still cradling the Master. "Hey Dad." he said, kneeling down to join them. The Doctor looked at him and said "Hey son."

"I've gotta get back to New York..." said Thomas, wiping away a tear that seemed to form as he looked at the Master's lifeless body. "I'm going now. You're welcome to join me later, stay for a week or so."

"I'll think about it." said the Doctor, with a small smile. "You should go be with your friends. Tell Hermione I say hi."

"Speaking of 'Mione, you're a grandfather again." said Thomas, as he stood up. "You should really come and visit." The Doctor's frown turned into a smile for a moment, before he said "I promise you, when I've dropped Jack off, Martha and I will be there." Thomas nodded before walking away, before disappearing.

* * *

He reappeared inside the apartment, where he saw Leanne and Sasha cuddling on the sofa. Xander, Buffy and Willow were talking in the corner, while Pepper and Tony were arguing in the kitchen, and he could see Coulson talking on the phone. Hermione stepped up to him and asked "What happened?"

"I can't talk about it, 'Mione." replied Thomas, looking at her. "Dad says hi, by the way. He's stopping by to see Luna."

"Thanks." she said, before walking off. Thomas let out a smile, as he walked into his room. Where Dawn was already in his bed, asleep. He smiled again, taking his jacket off and placing it over his chair, before taking a seat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go, Chapter Ten... This one took a while because I ended up playing the Lego Harry Potter games... They're kinda addictive.**

AU Marvel Cinematic Universe

History in the Making

Chapter Ten:

The next morning, Buffy walked into the room to find Dawn and Thomas asleep in the bed, Dawn cuddling into Thomas. Buffy smiled, as Thomas opened his eyes. He smiled at her, before slowly slipping out of the bed. "She had a bad dream." he said, looking at Buffy. "She needed comfort."

"I didn't say anything." said Buffy, looking at Thomas. "Pepper told me to come wake you." Thomas let out a small smile, and nodded. "Let your sister sleep a bit longer, it was a terrible dream."

* * *

He took a seat at the table, smiling at the people around him. "School's been canceled for the rest of the week, I believe there's gonna be a new public holiday or something." said Tony, as he flicked through the channels on the TV. "It's not everyday the president gets killed on TV."

"Well, JFK's was caught on telly." said Thomas, looking at Tony. "I had to keep dodging the cameras... the Time Agency calling in a favor, I was there to stop a rogue agent committing Temporal Crimes. Turns out he was working with a member of the Pantheon of Discord to bring chaos by stopping the assassination." Thomas let out a small smile. "I called him the Trickster, because he tricked the rogue agent into thinking he would be saving the world if he stopped the assassins. There's a reason people believe there were two assassins, because there was. The first one got killed, it was the Agent that shot the finishing bullet. To withdraw his agreement." He smiled again. "You know that agent as Jack Harkness. He went by a completely different name back then, to be honest with you, I don't even remember it. And I'm not sure if he does anymore." Thomas shook his head. "Can you tell Leanne to meet me in Central Park when she wakes up, please." Tony nodded, as Thomas walked out the front door.

* * *

An hour later, Thomas took a seat on a bench pulling out his phone. As he began checking the web, a familiar face sat down next to him. "What happened, Potts?" asked Fury, unfolding his paper. "You called a code red that never happened."

"It did happen, time just got reverted." said Thomas, looking at his phone. "I'm the only one that remembers. The only one in America, at least. There's a family in England who will be going through problems, and I'll be having nightmares for at least a year... I saw unspeakable things." He swallowed. "Look, Fury, whatever you want me to do, I'm not doing it. Not for a while, not for a LONG while." Fury stood up and walked off. Thomas let out a small smile, and returned his gaze to the phone. "You wanted to meet me here?" came Leanne's voice, taking a seat next to Thomas. Thomas looked up and asked "How do you feel about a double date tonight?"

"Who with?" asked Leanne, with a smile. Thomas looked at her and said "I was thinking about asking Dawn." with a smile. "I've got tickets to most of the shows on Broadway in my inbox. I mean, we've lived in New York, what? A year? And we've never once watched a show." He smirked. "That all changes tonight."

"Grab us Wicked tics." said Leanne, with a smile. "I'll text Sash to get her to come to the mall. We need dresses."

"Give me a moment." said Thomas, looking at Leanne before pressing a button on his phone and putting it to his ear. "Hey Buff, I need to ask you something. Does Dawn wanna come see a show with me, Lea and Sasha?"

"Are you asking me permission to ask my sister on a date?" asked Buffy, and Thomas could hear the teasing. Thomas smiled and said "Yes, yes I am."

"You know you don't need it." said Buffy, with a smile. "I'll get Dawn on the line." Thomas smiled, and waited a moment. Before hearing Dawn say "Hello?"

"Hey Dawn." said Thomas, with a smile. "Sorry I left before you woke up, but I needed some air. I had another before I woke for the day." He shook his head. "That's not why I called though, I have something to ask you. Would you like to see a show with me, Leanne and Sasha?"

"Are you asking me on a double date?" asked Dawn, with a smile. Thomas smiled back and said "Do you want it to be?"

"What time do I need to be ready?" asked Dawn, and Thomas could hear her shaking her head. Thomas smiled and said "Pick you up at five. We'll go to dinner, just the two of us, before we head to Wicked."

"This is sounding more and more like a date." said Dawn, in her teasing voice. "I hope you're gonna dress up."

"Don't I always?" asked Thomas, with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'm gonna go get some new clothes." He smiled. "See you in a few hours."

"Yep." said Dawn, smiling. "Bye." The line went dead and Thomas smiled as he stood up. "Right, I've gotta go grab a suit jacket or something... Although, that may just be tempting fate." Leanne smiled, as Thomas shook his head. "On second thoughts, I'm gonna go to my usual tailors. They should be able to get me something less fate-tempty." He shook his head again. "Oh gods, listen to me, I've gone all Sunnydale." He smiled again. "I better get used to it, I'm sure my brain will do it again at some point."

"Sasha and I will meet you at the theater." said Leanne, standing up with an amused smile. Thomas nodded and said "It's good to know I amuse you." with a smile. He was blinking back tears as the memories threatened to emerge. "See you later." he said, before hurrying off.

* * *

He stepped into an alleyway, and fell to the floor, letting tears roll off his cheeks. He brought his knees to his head. "You don't always have to be strong, Mr Panhellenios." said a female voice, making Thomas look up. An unfamiliar woman stood there, with bushy hair. "Don't worry, I'm a friend of your father... Well, I will be." Thomas stood up, taking in the new woman. He could see she wasn't a normal human, the smell alone tipped him off on that. She claimed to be a friend of the Doctor, yet she carried a gun on her hip. Underneath a long fur coat. "Who are you?" he asked, looking at her. "You claim you know my father, yet you carry a gun. The Dad I know hates guns..."

"Spoilers Helle." said the woman, smiling. "My name's Melody."

"And I'm Thomas." said Thomas, looking at her. "Although, you already knew that. Look, I've gotta go, got a date to prepare for." Melody nodded, before taking a small owl pendant out of her pocket. "Here, your father wanted me to give me this." said Melody, smiling. "He said it'll come in handy some time soon." Thomas smiled and took it. "Tell him thanks, then." he said, as he put the pendant on. Melody nodded, and walked off, towards a blue box with a man in a tweed jacket and bow-tie standing in front of it. Thomas let out a small smile, before walking off again.

* * *

He arrived at the Summer's household about fifteen minutes before he was meant to be, holding flowers. Instead of his usual gray jacket, he had a black blazer over his white shirt, with black jeans. He knocked on the door, and Willow opened it. "Thomas... what are you doing here?" she asked, looking at him. "And why do you have flowers?"

"Willow, let him in." said Buffy, walking to the door. "Thomas, you're early." Thomas smiled, as Willow sighed and stepped to the side. He walked into the apartment, looking around. "I'll go tell Dawn you're here." said Buffy, before walking out the front room. Leaving Thomas alone with Willow. "So, you're the boy Dawn's going on a date with." she said, looking at Thomas. "She has to be back by eleven."

"Will, go easy on him. You know he's better than her last boyfriend." said Buffy, walking back into the room. "Tom, she'll be out in a minute, she's doing her makeup."

"I'm gonna go find Xander." said Willow, before walking out the apartment. Buffy shook her head and looked at Thomas. "It's gonna be a while before she trusts you again." she said, looking at Thomas with a sigh. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, don't be." said Thomas, looking at Buffy. "She never exactly trusted me in the first place. There's a reason she came after me after Warren. It wasn't till Sunnydale imploded that I believe I gained her trust, only to completely disappear on you lot. She has every right not to trust me, I haven't exactly been very trustworthy in her eyes." Buffy looked at him and shook her head. "You shouldn't say that sort of thing." she said, looking at him. As Dawn walked into the room, distracting Thomas. "Wow." he said, looking at her. "You look amazing."

"You scrub up well yourself." she said, with a smile. "Although, is that the same shirt you usually wear?"

"One of many, I assure you." said Thomas, as he handed her the flowers. "These are for you." Dawn smiled and took them. "Thanks." she said, as Buffy took them off her. "I'll put these in water for you. Go on you two, have fun on your date."

"We'll be back by midnight." said Thomas, smiling. "Have a good night at whatever it is you're doing." Buffy nodded, before walking out the room. Dawn smiled at Thomas, who said "Let's get going, shall we." as he linked arms with Dawn. "Our carriage awaits."

* * *

Half an hour later, they arrived at the restaurant, laughing. "I don't believe you." said Dawn, looking at Thomas. "That's a lie. There's no way you're Sherlock Holmes."

"Well, no, but I inspired Arthur." said Thomas, with a smile. "I called myself the Detective when we met. He happened to be in Dorset at the same time as me and a work partner... We were chasing an artifact which caused people to see a monstrous hound. I'm surprised it took him so long to write that one. I pulled a police badge out of my pocket and... He wasn't a bad detective himself." Thomas let out a smile, as he opened the door to the restaurant. They were greeted by a waiter. "Do you have a..."

"It's under Stark." said Thomas, smiling. "A table for two." The waiter nodded and led them towards the back of the restaurant. Thomas smiled at the waiter as they sat. "Can I get you any drinks while you look over the menu?" asked the waiter, with a smile. Thomas went to speak only to get cut off by Dawn saying "A bottle of your finest wine."

"I'll have to see some I.D." said the waiter, looking at Thomas. Who smiled and took out a black wallet. He handed it to the waiter, who looked at it and said "Everything appears to be in order, I'll have it sent over in a moment." Thomas smiled, and pocketed the wallet again. Dawn looked at him and asked "How did you get away with that?"

"I used my Driving License from Sunnydale." said Thomas, with a shrug. "I keep all of my identities paperwork, never know when they could come in handy."

"Crafty." said Dawn, shaking her head. "So, what are you gonna do when you graduate?"

"I miss my detective days, so I'm probably gonna set up a branch in New York." said Thomas, smiling. "Although, I may take a few classes at one of the colleges nearby. If I can be bothered, it's not like it'd be much of a challenge. I'll probably set up my detective agency through S.H.I.E.L.D, as much as I hate owing them anything." He let out a smile. "But enough about me, what have you been up to since I left. I'm sure something fun must have happened during your stay in Cleveland."

"Yeah right, no apocalypses since Sunnydale." said Dawn, shaking her head. "Cleveland was boring." She sighed. "Only way I'd ever go back is if something big, and I mean Sunnydale big, happens with the Hellmouth. And that'd only be if Buff let me."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." said Thomas, with a smile. "The only way something on scale with what happened in Sunnydale would happen again is if there was a big congregation of evil. Like pure evil. Or pure good... like if there wasn't a balance of good and evil..." He frowned. "I'm not explaining that well, am I?"

"I understand." said Dawn, with a smile. "You're saying that if there's just demons and vampires, or just slayers, the hellmouth would implode. But as long as there's a balance, we don't have to worry."

"Wow, that's pretty much exactly what I was saying." said Thomas, smiling. "The only person who actually understands me is Tony, and he probably has the same IQ as me."

"I'm taking that as a compliment." said Dawn, smiling. As a different waiter brought over the wine. Thomas looked up and instantly stood up. "I'll be right back, Dawn." he said, looking at Dawn. Before looking at the waiter. "Can I talk to you in private, I have something to ask you to do." The waiter looked at him and nodded as they walked off towards a private corner.

* * *

"Not tonight, Mia." said Thomas, glaring at the waiter. Who smirked and transformed back into Gupta. "I don't care if you chose any other night, just NOT tonight."

"I didn't fool you at all the other week did I." said Gupta, smirking. "But I won't back off."

"Oh you WILL." said Thomas, looking her in the eye. "And if you do, tomorrow, I will give you your rings back. Just please leave me alone."

"I want my actual rings, not some knock-offs." said Gupta, looking at him. Thomas nodded and said "Meet in Central Park at one in the afternoon tomorrow. Bring as many guards as you feel you need. I'll be alone." Gupta nodded, before walking off. Thomas shook his head before walking back towards his table.

* * *

He took a seat and smiled at Dawn. "Sorry about that." said Thomas, with a small smile. Dawn looked at him and said "Who was that? There's no way you were just asking about the specials."

"That was Gupta, but it's waiting till tomorrow." said Thomas, looking at Dawn. "She was rather easy to get to go away... Then again, we used to be friends, a long time ago." He shrugged, as he took a sip of his wine.

* * *

At 7:30pm, the two left the restaurant and caught a cab to the Gershwin Theater. Where Leanne and Sasha were waiting for them. "Did you have a nice dinner?" asked Leanne, as Sasha and Dawn talked. Thomas smiled at her and said "Yeah, it was great." He looked around, with a smile as he noticed three familiar faces, stood with an unfamiliar one. Two adult men, and two teenage girls. One of the girls noticed him and waved. Thomas waved back, as the girl pulled the others towards him. "Hello Rachel." he said, with a smile. "Leroy, Hiram." He looked at the other girl. "And who are you?"

"Uncle Tom, this is Quinn." said Rachel, with a small smile. "She's my friend."

"We're more than friends, Ray." said Quinn, taking Rachel's hand. While putting her other hand on her stomach. "I'm not embarrassed, you know." Rachel smiled slightly, as a teenage Latina walked over to them, holding bags of sweets. "That line was way too long." she said, grumbling. Before handing Quinn a bag of Dots. "If it was for anybody else, bar Brits, I would never had agreed to get your sweets. Be glad you're pre..." She managed to cut herself off as she saw Thomas and Leanne. "Oh, hello. I'm Santana."

"Thomas, and this is Leanne." said Thomas, with a smile. "Well, it was good to see you, but we should go rejoin our friends. Well, I say friends... Lea's girlfriend and my date."

"Yeah, we won't keep you if you have dates." said Leroy, with a smile. "Girls, why don't you go with Hiram and get our seats." The girls nodded, as they walked off with Hiram following. Thomas turned to Leanne and said "Yeah, why don't you get our seats as well." before handing her three tickets. "Tell Dawn I'll be right there." Leanne nodded with a smile, before walking off. Leaving Leroy and Thomas. "Why is it you always look younger whenever we meet each other again?"

"I moisturize." said Thomas, with a wink. Before smiling. "In all serious, I don't age like you lot. I'm a lot older, yet look younger."

"Are you still doing the detective thing?" asked Leroy, smiling. Thomas smiled and said "I had to go back to school, but sometime in the next few years I hope to get back into it."

"You're still doing it though?" he asked again, looking at Thomas. Thomas smiled and said "Depends on the case, really. I haven't really done any detective stuff in a few years."

"There was a weird murder in Lima, our department can't figure it out." said Leroy, looking at Thomas. "I was hoping you'd come help."

"I'll be there tomorrow." said Thomas, with a smile. "Sometime after one. Unless somebody goes back on their word. Which is very likely." He let out a small smile, before sighing. "I'll see you in Ohio tomorrow."

"Well, we're out of Lima till the end of the week." said Leroy, with a smile. "We promised Rach we'd come here while the school's shut. But I'll ring ahead and tell my department to expect you and your partner tomorrow."

"Sure." said Thomas, with a smile. "So, I'll probably not see you till I decide to come to Lima in the future, which may not happen, no offense and all that."

"Non taken." said Leroy, with a smile. "I hope next time will be a social visit, not a work thing." Thomas smiled back, before Leroy added "We should probably get back to our families, see you around Thomas."

"See ya around, Leroy." said Thomas, before walking off.

* * *

He managed to get through the first act and the interval before all hell broke loose during the second act. The theater suddenly went dark, completely dark, making Thomas groan. He slipped the other five rings out of his pocket and putting them on his left hand. He stood up, and smiled when the ring on his thumb sent out a flash of light, making the light return to the room. Revealing Gupta in the middle of the stage, looking exactly like Elphaba, cackling. Thomas looked at Dawn and said "Looks like I can't put it off till tomorrow after all."

"Just go." said Dawn, looking at him. "You're a hero."

"I am so not." said Thomas, before jumping onto the stage. "Oi, Elphaba!" Gupta turned to face him, and smirked. "You can not stop me, Wizard."

"Wouldn't be so sure." said Thomas, with a slight smirk. Only to get blasted backwards, right into the backstage area. Where the director was stood. "You can not be on the stage!" he said, glaring at Thomas. Who simply looked at him and said "If I don't, you'll be toast. Elphaba is not Lindsey. She's actually evil." before walking back out. "Let's do this right, shall we." he said, before holding his hand up to the audience. The ring on his thumb glowed again, and five versions of him suddenly appeared on stage. "Oh so clever." said Gupta, shaking her head. Before firing blasts out of her hand, hitting all five versions of Thomas. Four fizzled out, as the real Thomas was sent flying towards the back of the stage, causing the rings to fly off his finger and right into her left hand. "Oh, look, I have all ten again." she said, smirking. "You failed, Wizard."

"Oh, Elphaba." said Thomas, walking towards her, through the ruined set. "Do you really believe I need the rings to defeat you?" As he said that, Gupta sent a lightning bolt towards him, which he redirected straight back at her with a simple wave of his hand. She was sent flying into the crowd, hovering above them. "Eleka nahmen nahmen! Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen! Eleka nahmen nahmen! Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen!" she chanted, sending different blasts flying towards him. He just smirked and brought his hand up, absorbing the blasts. Before sending them back towards her, making her fall, frozen. Thomas ran to stop her falling on people, only for her to disappear in a puff of smoke. Thomas looked around, before having his arms and legs clamp together, as if under strong gravity. He couldn't move, and felt himself floating towards the stage where Gupta stood. "Oh, you underestimate me, Wizard." she said, looking at him. "As usual."

"I never underestimate you, Elphaba." said Thomas, trying to focus. She smirked and said "I wouldn't bother, defying gravity is impossible."

"Oh, everybody deserves the right to fly." said Thomas, smirking. "I'm through accepting limits 'cuz someone says they're so." Gupta scowled, before blasting Thomas backwards. "Enough. I don't have time for this." she said, before walking away. Only to find Thomas standing in front of her. "You know I can't just let you walk out, Mandarin." he said, looking her in the eye. "And you really shouldn't let your concentration get broken. Then again, I've always know how to rile you up. Using song lyrics in a normal sentence is easily the best way." He winked, as Gupta lifted her right hand. "Move, before I make you." she said, glaring at Thomas. Thomas just looked at her and said "I'd like to see you try." Gupta smirked, before disappearing in a puff of smoke again. Thomas shook his head and said "Now, that's just not fair." He chuckled slightly. "Then again, you've never been one for playing fair, Gupta." He let out a small smile, before disappearing on the spot.

He reappeared in his seat, smiling. "That was quite a show, wasn't it." he said, surprising the girls. They all looked at him and Dawn pulled him into a hug. "You're fine!" she said, grinning. "I was so worried."

"I'm more durable than I look." said Thomas, with a smile. "Although, the show's gonna be finished now... and S.H.I.E.L.D'll be here anytime soon. So much for our date..." Dawn looked at Thomas confused. Thomas let out a small smile before adding "It'll take me a while to get S.H.I.E.L.D to leave me alone, without giving them any idea what actually happened here. Because they're idiots who don't need to know half the weird stuff that happens in this town. Nay, this world."

"I'm staying though." said Dawn, looking at him. "No way around it, you're stuck with me." Thomas smiled, before noticing that everybody was getting up to leave. "Lea, tell Coulson to meet me on the stage." said Thomas, taking Dawn's hand and walking off. Leanne nodded, before walking off the other way, with Sasha.

* * *

Outside, a black van pulled up as Leanne and Sasha walked out of the theater. Agent Coulson stepped out of it, with a pair of sunglasses on. "Is Mr Potts in there?" he asked, looking at Leanne. Leanne looked at him and said "He somehow knew you'd be the one Director Fury sent."

"Well, I appear to be the only one Mr Potts will be civil with." said Coulson, with a smile. "Other than Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff. But they're both on assignment right now."

"He's on the stage, but don't expect to get anything out of him." said Leanne, with a small smile. "He doesn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D as far as he can throw Director Fury." Coulson nodded, before walking into the theater.

* * *

Thomas, meanwhile, stood on the stage, overlooking the seats. Dawn was stood behind him, watching him. He spun on the spot, smiling. As he heard "Thomas, we need to talk."

"Hello Agent Coulson." said Thomas, with a smile, before adding "I'm not coming down, you'll have to come up here."

"I'll just sit in the front row." said Coulson, taking a seat in the middle of the front row. Thomas took a seat on the edge of the stage. "So, who's your friend?"

"None of S.H.I.E.L.D's business, Coulson." said Thomas, with a smirk. "But if you must know, I was on a date. Can we wrap this up quickly?"

"That depends on how quickly you tell me what you want S.H.I.E.L.D to know." said Coulson, smiling. "I understand you told Fury you wouldn't be doing anything for a while."

"I won't let innocents die because I decided to be passive." said Thomas, with a shrug. "The person who did this, her name is Gupta. I wouldn't bother searching her name, I've had everything on her deleted from online sources. And the only written articles are in a locked vault underneath my first house in England, which was demolished in a small attack by the Ten Rings. The vaults still there, but I'm the only one who knows where it is." He shook his head. "Not important. But Gupta, she's got ten powerful rings. They're extraterrestrial in origin, sent down to Earth in the early 1st century. They were scattered among ten sorcerers... who when they died, they put each one in a temple. In the early 1900s, the leader of the Ten Rings, who at the time was a General in the Chinese army, found one of the rings. Which led him to the nine others." Thomas shook his head again. "Once again, not important. All that matters is, two years ago, just before the whole Iron Man thing, I took five of those rings from her when she lured me, Leanne and Happy to a small park in Malibu. But tonight, she got those back..."

"Is she gonna be a threat?" asked Coulson, looking at Thomas. Who just looked at him and said "If I thought she was, I'd have delivered you her files a long time ago."

"No you wouldn't." said Coulson, looking at him again. "You don't think S.H.I.E.L.D can take her on."

"Of course I think that." said Thomas, looking at Coulson. "You've proven inept at taking on the Iron Monger, the Asgardian Destroyer and, if I've read the files right, that Latverian guy... those explorers with powers, what were they called? You know, the ones led by that guy with the stretchy limbs."

"The Fantastic Four." said Dawn, speaking for the first time. "Xander made me, Buffy and Willow visit the Baxter Building... it was a nightmare."

"The points taken, we don't have the powers you lot seem to." said Coulson, ignoring Dawn. "Tony has his suit, Thor's a demigod and the Fantastic Four were blasted by cosmic rays causing some sort of mutation." Thomas shrugged, before standing up. "If you don't mind, we've got a date to get back to."

"By all means, I'll be in touch tomorrow for your debriefing." said Coulson, standing up. Thomas smiled as Coulson walked off. As he reached the door, Thomas shouted "Oh, I'll be investigating a murder tomorrow! Good luck debriefing me." The door shut and Thomas smiled before turning to face Dawn. Who asked "What do you mean you'll be investigating a murder tomorrow?"

"I miss the thrill of solving a crime." said Thomas, shrugging. "One of the men Leanne and I were talking to earlier, he's the Chief of Police in Lima. They had a weird murder that's baffled them and want me to have a quick look." As he said that, his phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and saw an unknown number ringing. He frowned before putting it to his ear. "You're speaking to Thomas, state your name and intention."

"This is Leroy, Thomas." said Leroy, making Thomas smile. "There's been another one, you should go straight away."

"Tell your people to expect me in half an hour, and I'll be bringing a friend." he said, before putting the phone down. He looked at Dawn, who had her hand on her hip as she said "You think I wanna come with you?"

"Well, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. But that's not the point..."

"In that case, hold tight." said Thomas, smiling, as he took her hand. The stage soon changed into the front room of Dawn's apartment. "Pack some clothes, and change into something you don't mind getting blood on." said Thomas, with a small smile. "I'll be back in ten."

**Sorry about the whole 'Wicked' part, I was listening to the soundtrack while writing the last part of this chapter... I'll be starting on the Avengers part soon, got one or two ideas for it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took so long, I got distracted by Harry Potter. Please excuse that... (It'll be more noticeable at some points)**

AU Marvel Cinematic Universe

History in the Making

Chapter Eleven:

Thomas returned to Dawn's apartment, now dressed in his usual gray jacket. Dawn had also changed out of her dress, and into more comfortable clothing. "You ready?" he asked, with a smile. Dawn smiled back and said "Yep. I'll have to ring Buffy when we get there though... So she doesn't worry."

"Fine by me." said Thomas, smiling. Before taking Dawn's suitcase in one hand and putting the other through Dawn's arm. The apartment was soon replaced by the outside of the Holiday Inn. Thomas smiled, before letting go of Dawn's arm. "Come on, let's go get a room." he said, walking towards the hotel.

* * *

After settling into their room, and Dawn had left her sister a message, Thomas called a cab to take them to the police station. As they sat in the back, Thomas asked "Are you sure you wanna come? I didn't exactly have murder on the line when I asked you out."

"I wanna come." said Dawn, looking at Thomas. "Although, next time, I'm picking our activities."

"Oh there's gonna be a next time?" asked Thomas, with a smirk. Dawn laughed and pushed him lightly. "There's definitely gonna be a next time. And you know it."

"Good to know you've still got your sense of adventure." said Thomas, smirking. As they got out of the cab. Thomas paid the man, before walking towards the building.

* * *

"I'm here about those murders." said Thomas, flashing his black wallet at the woman at the desk. "Chief Berry rang ahead to inform you I'd be here..."

"You're the Detective?" asked the woman, looking at him. "Aren't you a little young?"

"Thank you." replied Thomas, with a smile. "And yes, I'm the Detective. This is my partner, the Inspector."

"I'll tell the Deputy Chief you're here." said the woman, picking up the phone on her desk. As a voice said "There's no need for that, Charlotte."

"Mr Fabray..." said the woman, Charlotte, jumping slightly. Thomas silently took note, before looking up at the guy, Mr Fabray. "You must be Russell Fabray. What happened to the nice guy that had your job a few years ago?"

"He died." said Mr Fabray, looking at Thomas. "I'm sorry to say, but you came here for no reason. I don't have to let some out of state detective take on our murders."

"See, now that tells me you're hiding something." said Thomas, looking straight at him. "Don't bother lying, I can tell when you are."

"Just leave." said Fabray, before walking away. Thomas just smirked and said "No chance. Not till I see the bodies. And if you don't take us, I will get to it myself. I have resources. I'm the Detective!" Russell turned to face him and said "I don't care if you're the President, you are not going to see the bodies. Leroy doesn't get to tell us what to do when he's in New York with his..." He spat the next word. "Husband."

"Oh great, he's a homophobe." said Thomas, rolling his eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"I AM TALKING!" shouted Russell, glaring at Thomas. Who just looked at him and shouted "AND I'M NOT LISTENING!" before turning away. "I will find out what you don't want me to know. You can't hide anything from me. Come along, Dawn."

* * *

They grabbed a cab to get back to the hotel, Thomas letting out a small growl. "Are you alright?" asked Dawn, looking at him. "I haven't seen you like this since the First..."

"He threatened you." said Thomas, looking at Dawn. "The First... not that idiot Fabray. But something is off about that guy, I just can't place it." He frowned, and took his phone out of his pocket. "J.A.R.V.I.S, bring up anything on Russell Fabray you can find, on any server. And while you're looking bring up the case file on the weird murders, I'd like to look it over."

"Right away, Mr Potts." came J.A.R.V.I.S' voice, from the phone. Dawn looked at it and said "Did your phone just talk?"

"Yep, we have to make do with J.A.R.V.I.S phones while we wait for Stark Tower to be finished." said Thomas, looking at Dawn. As he slid his finger over his phone and looking at it. "Oh good, they've not gotten rid of the files yet." he said, smiling. Before it turned into a frown. "That's not good, the bodies got destroyed in a freak fire." His phone beeped and he looked at it. He looked up from the screen and looked at the driver. "Can you take us to McKinley High please."

* * *

Thomas got out of the cab first, handing the money to the driver, before walking towards the school. Dawn had to quickly follow, confused as to why they were at the school. Her confusion was short lived when she saw the police man walking up to Thomas. Thomas smiled at him and said "I know, I know, this is a crime scene. I'm a detective, well, more like the Detective." He flashed his black wallet, and the man let them past. Thomas and took Dawn's hand.

* * *

Dawn followed Thomas as he walked through the corridors, flashing his wallet at the policemen that tried to stop the two of them. They arrived at the crime scene, which happened to be the choir room Thomas noted, where they saw a body on the floor, in a puddle of blood, and a man in handcuffs to the side. Guarded by two policemen. "He didn't do it." said Thomas, as he pulled two sets of latex gloves and handed one pair to Dawn. He knelt down next to the body, taking out his sonic. He quickly scanned it, before standing up and looking at the man. "I'm the Detective, this is the Inspector, we're here to find out who killed your beloved."

"I'm Will..." asked the man, confused. Before looking frightened. Thomas sighed and said "Hello Fabray."

"I thought I told you to leave, 'Detective'." said Fabray, looking at Thomas. "This is my town."

"Actually, it's nobody's town." said Thomas, turning to face Fabray. "And you told me to quit investigating the other murders, this one's nothing like those. Unless you know something I don't, and that's pretty much impossible."

"I can make your life hell in this town." said Fabray, getting into Thomas' face. Who calmly said "You don't know hell. If you impede my investigation again, I will make sure you never work again. Ever." Fabray stepped backwards and turned to the officers standing next to Will. "Do whatever this man and his friend says." he said, before walking off. Thomas smirked, before turning back to face Will. "Right, where were we?" he asked, looking at him. "Yes, I remember, I was telling you we were here to solve your friend's murder. I need you to tell me what you saw." He looked at the policemen. "You can go. I have no need for you lot right now." The policemen nodded and walked out of the room. Will looked at them, then at Thomas. "Don't you need the keys for these?" he asked, while holding his hands up with the handcuffs. Thomas smiled and pressed his sonic to the locks on the cuffs. They pinged open, making Thomas smirk. "Who needs keys." he said, with a shrug. Before turning back to the body. Dawn was also looking at it, mainly at the neck. "I think we have a problem, T... Detective." she said, making Thomas kneel down next to her. On the neck there were two small holes, no doubt caused by some fanged creature, noted Thomas. And he only knew of one fanged creature, well, he knew of more but this could only have been vampiric in nature. "This just got even more interesting." he said, looking at Dawn. "We need to find their nest. Then we find our killer. Possibly."

"More than one nest?" asked Dawn, confused. Thomas shook his head and said "More than one Barbeque Fork." Dawn let out an 'Ah', as Will laughed. "I know a Vamp bite when I see one, you know." he said, looking at Thomas and Dawn. Thomas stood up and spun to look at him. "Answer truthfully my next two questions." he said, looking at Will. Will stiffened and his eyes turned blue, clouded. Thomas cursed silently, before asking "Are you a conspiracist?"

"No." said Will, without emotion. Thomas smiled slightly before asking "What is your full name, job title and cover story?"

"William Schuester, Watcher, Spanish Teacher who took over glee club." stated Will, before shaking his head. "What... what happened?"

"I did a little spell Aletheia would be proud of..." said Thomas, sounding a little remorseful. "I didn't even know I commanded αλήθεια." As he finished that sentence he had two confused faces. "Verum?" This time they were blank. He resigned himself to English this time. "Truth. Aletheia was the spirit of truth in Greek Myth." He sighed. "I hope you know Spanish better than you know Greek and Latin... Then again, Latin is sort of a dead language."

"Yet you speak it." said William, looking at Thomas. "Who are you? Really?"

"I'd tell you, but my last name would bring about the world's press." said Thomas, with a small smile. "I'm the Detective as long as I'm in this town." He looked back at the body. "Who was she? I can tell you were close."

"She was my girlfriend..." said Will, with a small smile. "Laid out in the one place we considered safe."

"So there is a nest here." said Dawn, looking around. "Tell me, one of your girls didn't happen to fall in love with an ensouled vampire, did they?"

"Not that I know of, why?" asked Will, looking at Dawn. Thomas had to hide a laugh as he said "You have no idea who this is, do you, William?"

"Should I know her?" asked Will, confused. Thomas smiled and said "She's one of the reasons you're a watcher."

"Actually, my sister's one of the reasons..." said Dawn, looking at Thomas. "You and her decided it would be safer if you had Xander drive me away."

"Yes, if I recall correctly, you tasered him and then proceeded to bring yourself back into harms way." said Thomas, in his protective tone. Before looking at William, who was starting to put the pieces together. "Oh wow, you're... you're Dawn Summers."

"Knew he'd get it at some point." said Thomas, smirking. "Although, you should have been able to get out of those handcuffs by yourself, they weren't exactly made from the metal of the Gods."

"I had no idea if I could trust the two of you." said Will, looking at Thomas. "Forgive me for not trusting people instantly."

"Forgiven." said Thomas, with a small smile. "I wish there were more people like you around." He shook his head. "Not important right now. Do you know if there's a nest nearby? D and I need to find it."

* * *

As it neared midnight, Thomas and Dawn had scoured the city, trailing vampire after vampire. They had met their fifth dead end, or so they thought, as they saw Fabray walking into a small building. There was a barely-audible click, making Thomas realize he'd locked the door. They walked over to it, and Thomas produced his Sonic again. "Man, this hasn't seen so much use since Sunnydale." he said, looking at Dawn. "You remember Buffybot?"

"How I could forget?" asked Dawn, sighing. "That was creepy, more so because you seemed to always know how to fix it." Thomas let out a small nod, before opening the door. "Come on, I'm gonna tap into something I've not done in a while."

"Shadows?" asked Dawn, with a mischievous smile. Thomas nodded and took her hand. Before they both blended into the shadows.

Meanwhile, inside the building, Fabray was stood in the middle of a warehouse surrounded by scared vampires. "I want them dealt with!" said Fabray, spinning on the spot. "They must not give me away! You will not allow this 'Detective' and his 'friend' to leave, you WILL kill them."

"Oh they will, will they?" asked Thomas, stepping out of the shadows in front of Fabray. Fabray scowled before shouting "GET HIM!" Thomas smirked and dusted most of the vampires who attacked him. The rest backed off, leaving Thomas and Fabray staring at each other. "I knew there was something funky about you. Everybody who sees you gets fear in their eyes. The receptionist, Schuester and even my partner."

"Everybody except you." said Fabray, looking Thomas in the eye. Thomas looked straight back and said "No, I just know when to hide my fear." As he said this, he brought his hand up and said "Depulso!" blasting Fabray backwards. He flew into the wall, growling. "That's it! You're a dead man, 'Detective'!" Thomas smirked, again, before bringing his hand up again. "Petrificus Totalus." Fabray fell down, stiff. He couldn't do anything, which made Thomas smirk. Before saying "Monstra in daemone." Fabray's human form seemed to flicker as Dawn stepped out of the shadows next to Thomas. She took his hand, as Fabray revealed himself to be a literal representation of the Devil. Red skinned, horns, and a long tail. "I think I may have made a new spell..." said Thomas, looking at Dawn. "Although, I didn't expect the fear inducing demon to look like the Devil. That's new." He turned to the Vampires and said "He's all yours." before taking Dawn's hand and fading back into the shadows.

* * *

They arrived back in the hotel room, where they had an unexpected visitor. "Hello Thomas." said Coulson, with a small smile, with a file in his hand. "Something has come up."

"I've just shadow-traveled for the first time in nearly five hundred years, give me a break." said Thomas, taking the file from him. He flicked through it and his eyes went wide. "How long have you had that?"

"Since the end of WW2, why?" asked Coulson, confused. Thomas frowned and threw the file onto the bed. "I want nothing to do with this. That thing is dangerous. I WILL NOT be picking up the pieces this time."

"I'll tell Director Fury what you said." said Coulson, with a nod. Thomas sighed and said "How did you get here so fast?"

"We have jets." said Coulson, looking at Thomas. "They move pretty fast." Thomas nodded, as Coulson walked out of the room. Dawn looked at Thomas and said "Shouldn't you be concerned a stranger was waiting for us in our hotel room?"

"He's not a stranger, he's Agent Coulson." said Thomas, with a smile. "If it had been anybody else, I'd probably have chucked them out. Through the door, as much as I'd love to shadow them out. That's dangerous for somebody who hasn't used his Shadows in such a long time."

"You meant it when you said 500 years." she said, more of a statement than a question. Thomas nodded and said "That's how long the war I was apart of lasted." He took a seat on the bed, flicking through the files again. "Well, it's not all bad news. They've found Captain America. I'd have thought Coulson would be starstruck, he's a big fan of the world's world 'superhero'." Thomas smiled to himself, before yawning. "We should go to bed." said Dawn, looking at him. "Then we can go back to New York tomorrow, I'm sure you'll have to explain to Pepper why you didn't go back to theirs."

"It's a wonder she hasn't phoned." said Thomas, with a small smile. Before standing up and taking his jacket off, followed by unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

The next morning, he dropped Dawn off in the front room of her apartment with a small kiss to the cheek, before going back to his apartment to face the music. Sure enough, Pepper was waiting in the front room. "And what time do you call this, Mister?"

"I should have rang, yes." said Thomas, looking at her. "I sometimes forget I have people who worry about me... it's always just been me..."

"You are not playing that card, Mister!" said Pepper, standing up and giving him a glare. "Where were you? And if you say you were playing hero..."

"I can't tell you then." said Thomas, with a slight grimace. "I met an old friend at the theater and he had an interesting murder case for me to work... I couldn't resist. The person who did it was some sort of fear inducer. He had an army of Vampires working with him, and everybody I saw him talk to was scared of him. Turns out, he was a demon whose species inspired most descriptions of the Devil. Red, horned and a long tail."

"You know, why can't you do what normal teenagers do when they sneak out?" asked Pepper, sighing. "I'm not meant to be proud that you snuck out!"

"I'm not normal, or a teenager." said Thomas, looking at Pepper, with a slight sigh. "I'll be in my room if you want me."

* * *

An hour later, there was a knock on his door. Thomas shouted for them to come in, and smiled when he saw the Doctor walk in, holding Luna. "Hey Dad." he said, as Luna strained for her uncle. "And hello to you, goddess of the moon."

"Hermione told me off for calling her that." said the Doctor, looking at Thomas as he placed Luna on Thomas' lap. "Why do you get to call her that?"

"I only call her that when 'Mione isn't around." said Thomas, with a smirk. The Doctor nodded before looking at Thomas' laptop screen. "Why are you looking at World War 2 reports?" he asked, confused. "Something I should know about?"

"Nope." said Thomas, looking at him. "I was just taking a trip down memories lane, I do that sometimes."

"You could always come traveling with me." said the Doctor, looking at him. Thomas let out a small smile and said "Ask me again sometime in the future. I may have a better answer for you then." The Doctor nodded, before standing up. "Come on then, let's go see the sights of New York. At least this time the Empire State Building is finished." Thomas smiled and stood up as well.

* * *

Over the next few months, Thomas and Dawn continued to date. Xander eventually came to trust Thomas, after a bit of pushing on Buffy's part, while Willow was still eyeing Thomas with suspicion.

* * *

May hadn't even started when everything went wrong. It was the 2nd, and Stark Tower had finished being built. Tony, Pepper, Thomas, Leanne and Sasha were in the main lounge celebrating when Coulson overrode the security on the lift, coming straight up. "Don't make me say I told you so." said Thomas, taking one of the two sets of files from Coulson. He leafed through it, cursing in Greek, Latin, French, German and English. "Do we want to know what's got you so worked up?" asked Leanne, as she and Sasha joined him on the other side of the room to the adults. "I don't think I've heard you swear in five different languages. Greek and Latin sure, but never English, French and German."

"Take the jet with Pepper, both of you." said Thomas, looking at them. "Get out of New York while you have the chance." He frowned. "Scutum viator sursum, magnus tempus."

"Damn, it's bad." said Sasha, frowning. As she noticed Pepper walking towards the elevator with Coulson. "Come on Lea, just this once do what Thomas says." Leanne nodded before pulling Thomas into a hug. "I want you in one piece when we get back." she said, before taking Sasha's hand and walked off. Leaving Thomas and Tony alone. Tony locked eyes with Thomas, who did a small nod before disappearing on the spot.

* * *

Some things called for the old ways, noted Thomas as he stood outside his vault back in England with his keys in the hand. Inside was something he never thought he'd have to use again. He opened the vault doors, and walked inside. He looked around and grabbed a staff from the side, it was made of English Oak, with a blue gem on top with roots of wood seeping on it. He could feel the power of the earth around him seeping into it, and smiled. Before whispering "Forgive me, Hecate." as he walked towards the wardrobe.

* * *

Moments later, he arrived in the apartment which Dawn, Buffy and Madilyn lived in. Willow seemed to be expecting him as she turned to face him as soon as he appeared. "Dawn's out." she said, before noting the new outfit Thomas wore. Instead of his usual attire, he wore a weird blue cloak, over a Greek toga. He had a belt on, on which his sword was sheathed, along with a few glass vials filled with weird colored liquids. "Oh, I didn't know I was expecting Gandolf."

"Very funny, Willow." said Thomas, with a small smile. "You have to get out of New York. All of you. Something bad's happening, something beyond my control because S.H.I.E.L.D had to be _stupri stultus_."

"Christ, it must be bad." said Willow, frowning. "What should I tell Dawn?"

"Tell her, to never forget, I'll always come back for you lot." said Thomas, looking at Willow. As something clicked inside her mind. "That year I keep dreaming about... it was real, wasn't it."

"I'll explain when the world's safe." said Thomas, before disappearing on the spot.

* * *

This time, he landed in Hermione's front room. "'Mione! Gin!" he shouted, looking around. The place had been trashed, and he could hear quiet noises coming from Luna's room. Which had been magically sealed. He quickly broke the charm and stepped over the threshold, to be met with a stunner to his face. He winced and looked towards the caster. His soon-to-be-sister-in-law. "Wow, you've gotten a better aim since we last met." he said, between winces. "Where's 'Mione?"

"Some guy took her, said he wanted to do to you what you did to him." said Ginny, as she pulled Thomas into a hug. Before noticing his rather odd choice of clothes. "You're going all Merlin. What's happening?"

"You need to take Luna to Univille, Lena will set you up again." said Thomas, looking her in the eye. "I'll send Hermione your way when I find her. Did the guy have a name?"

"Yeah... he said to call him the Iron Monger. And to meet him where it all ended." said Ginny, looking at Thomas. "I trust you."

"That's all I ask." said Thomas, with a small smile before he disappeared again.

* * *

Thomas stood on the rooftop of the destroyed Stark-Warehouse. The same one the Arc Reactor had been housed in before the move, where Tony Stark and Obadiah Stane had battled two years before. Thomas could feel the pulse of his staff as it became wand-sized. He subconsciously touched his owl pendant, silently praying to his mother. "You heard me then." came Zeke's voice, from the other side of the building. Thomas looked up, seeing Zeke stood there, pointing a repulsor that seemed to be built into his hand to Hermione's head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Zeke." he said, pointing his 'wand' at Zeke. He could see Hermione's eyes widen, then again, she hadn't seen his wand in years. "Those repulsors of yours, built into your body... that must burn to use them."

"And you threaten me with a stick?" asked Zeke, sneering. "I have weapons in my body which will kill your sister, and you threaten me with a stick."

"Aguamenti." said Thomas, sending water flying towards Zeke with a lot of force. He was blasted backwards, making him use his repulsors to steady himself against the water. "You really think I'd just have a stick on me?" He cut the water off when Zeke was at the edge of the building, before walking towards Hermione. "Ginny's where you met up again." said Thomas, looking at her. "Go now, I'll be fine." She nodded, and disappeared. Thomas spun on the spot, narrowly shouting "Orbis!" to bring up an orb of light, blocking the blast from Zeke's repulsors. Thomas was right about the burning, he could see it in Zeke's eyes. The pain. "Zeke! Let's talk about this civilly for a moment." he heard himself say, except it wasn't his voice, it was female. His daughter's voice. "You're killing yourself, and you know it." Zeke looked spooked, and understandably so. Thomas had been pushed to the side of his own mind, letting his daughter, Rowena Ravenclaw, take over for a while. "Do me proud, Rowa." he whispered, before retreating. He could feel her take over his body. There was a reason he'd brought those vials. "Who... who are you?" asked Zeke, looking at Thomas... No, he was Rowena right now. "I am Rowena Ravenclaw, and you are my father's enemy. But you suffer, and I cannot let even a bad guy suffer. My father taught me that." Thomas let out a mind-smile, he'd taught those four right. "However, my mother taught me to make sure they wouldn't turn on me during treatment. I'd say sorry, but you threatened my aunt." She brought Thomas' wand arm up. "Petrificus Totalus." Zeke stiffened up, as 'Rowena' knelt down placing 'her' hands on top of Zeke's chest. He started glowing, and the repulsors popped out of his hands. The holes quickly closed, leaving no scar. 'Rowena' stood up, saying "Finite." before pointing the wand at the two repulsors which disappeared. Thomas smiled as he felt his daughter leaving. "Thank you, Rowa." he said, as he regained control over his body. He smirked as he watched Zeke stand. "What did you do to me?!" demanded Zeke, glaring at Thomas. Who said "I did nothing. My daughter, on the other hand, she took over my body and took out that which made you suffer. In this case she did the world a favor in getting rid of them." He smirked and walked off. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got something to keep an eye on. An east wind is coming." He disappeared again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Right, I'm planning on wrapping this story up, either in the next chapter or the one after that. There may be a sequel, I don't know.**

AU Marvel Cinematic Universe

History in the Making

Chapter Twelve:

Thomas found himself on the Helicarrier, smirking. He walked onto the bridge, where he found Fury. "I hate it when you put the world in danger." he said, for once getting a scare on the usually calm Fury. "It means I have to help fix it when I told you I wouldn't be cleaning your messes anymore."

"Hello to you too, Mr Potts." said Fury, turning to face him. "Tony and Bruce are in the lab, if you want to go see them."

"No, no." said Thomas, looking at Fury. "I'm gonna go talk to Loki. I know he's here, I can smell the crazy." He walked off again.

* * *

He walked into the holding room, his wand now full sized again. Loki was sat in the cell, smirking as Thomas walked up. "Hello Olympian." said Loki, looking Thomas in the eye. Thomas looked him in the eye and conjured a chair that he sat on. "Hello Asgardian." he said, leaning back in the chair. "Having fun playing with my friends?"

"You have no power here, Merlin." said Loki, smirking. "Your power lies in Britain."

"No, I'm more powerful in Scotland, but I still have enough power to take you down." said Thomas, looking Loki in the eye. "But I'm not gonna, I'm gonna let my friends take you down. I've interfered long enough." He stood back up. "I'll see you around." He walked off, nodding to Natasha as she walked in.

* * *

If anybody came looking for him, nobody would find him. He was currently sat in the rafters of the Bridge, as a Little Owl. He wasn't even hiding, it was just that nobody needed him here, yet he didn't want to go. He knew something wasn't right, yet couldn't quite place it. It wasn't till the alarms were raised that he realized the place was shaking. One of the engines had gone down. Fury ran in, barking orders. Thomas flew down from the rafters, and out of the bridge.

* * *

He got to the detention room just in time to see Coulson sliding to the floor, blood pouring from a wound in his chest, before Loki walked off. Thomas frowned, and looked at the vials on his belt, before rushing over to Coulson. "Coulson..." he said, tears forming. _Rowa, you there? _he asked, to no answer. He frowned again. Before unhooking one of the vials. "I need you to drink this." he said, placing the vial to Coulson's lips. "It's Calming Drought. I can't have you panicking on me, can I?" Coulson drank the potion, and Thomas smiled. Before taking a purple looking one off his belt and said "Now, this will sting. I've had it used on me, it's not pleasant." Coulson nodded, and Thomas poured a few drops on Coulson's stab wound. Thomas smiled and said "Now, with your permission, I want to put you in living death. It'll basically mean you'll appear dead to Muggle technology, but it'll give you time to heal."

"Are... you... using magic on me?" asked Coulson, his voice strained. Thomas nodded and pulled his wand out of his inside pocket. Before saying "Vulnera Sanentur." three times. The stab wound became a scar, just as Fury ran in. "What are you doing here, Potts?" asked Fury, looking at Thomas. Thomas held up a small vial of black liquid. "Saving your best eye's life. But the only way to do that is make him appear dead. I've already stopped the blood loss, but he needs to rest. For at least two months. Hence the need for this potion. Coulson's already agreed to it." As he said that, he pulled the cork on the vial. He took a drop of it and placed it on Coulson's lips. He instantly fell unconscious. "The medical staff will assume he's dead, this potion is the Draught of Living Death. Don't ask why I'm carrying it, I think I picked up my daughter's potion belt... She liked to carry healing ones."

"He's going to be fine?" asked Fury, looking at Thomas. Thomas nodded and said "Yes, I'll be back in a month to administer the Wiggenweld." before walking away, morphing into a Little Owl and flying down the hole where the cage used to be. Just in time to miss the medical crew.

* * *

Thomas perched on the top of Stark Tower, still in Little Owl-form, noticing workers on the balcony. "Man, Loki's just as egotistical as Tony." he said, with a somewhat hoot. "Oh great, I talk with a hoot."

"Could you hear that?" asked one of the workers, looking around. "It sounds like there's some sort of owl around here... Does Stark have owls?"

"Get back to work." said another one, somewhat familiar... Thomas hooted again, standing in front of a device holding the Tesseract was Eric Selvig. Turning into a Golden Eagle, he flew from his perch and attacked one of the workers. One of the others pulled out a gun and started shooting, Thomas swerved away from the bullets. As Eric shouted "Stop it, you can't shoot an Eagle!"

"It attacked us!" shouted the shooter, looking at Eric. Thomas noted they all had completely blue eyes. Even the unconscious guy he was now perched on had had them, till he had closed them to stop himself being blinded by an Eagle. "So, you've both been brainwashed, eh." he said, with a slight squawk. "I hope you can understand this."

"You... you talk?" asked Eric, looking at Eagle-Thomas. "I've gone crazy." Thomas let out a small smile with his beak before flying away. He circled the building, and perched back up on the roof, turning back into the Little Owl.

* * *

It didn't long before everything went to hell. A weird portal opened in the sky, revealing a section of space. Out of which flew weird boney creatures. Thomas flew off, to join in the battle, changing into the Golden Eagle again. He managed to knock a few of the creatures out of it's path. Up close, Thomas instantly worked out who they were. "Chitarui." he squawked, as he saw Captain America running to save people, Black Widow and Hawkeye fighting side-by-side, Tony flying by and Thor being thrown off the landing pad of Stark Tower. He landed on the ground near the Black Widow and Hawkeye, transforming back into his normal self. He instantly grabbed his wand, making it expand back into staff mode before firing a beam at the nearest Chitarui. He hit another with the back end of it.

* * *

By the time Captain America arrived back, they were beginning to get overwhelmed. That was till Thor arrived, blasting them with lightning. "OK, somebody's a show off." said Thomas, looking at Thor. Captain America ignored him and asked Thor "What's the story upstairs?"

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

"Thor's right." came Iron Man's voice, reminding Thomas about his earpiece. "We gotta deal with these guys." Thomas zoned out, watching a small beat up motorbike come close. Thomas smiled to himself, grabbing another vial from his belt. He was down to three potions now, and those were ones he didn't want to use. The one in his hand was something he hoped would work on Hulk, let Banner control the Hulk a bit more. "So, this all seems horrible." said Banner, hopping off the bike. Black Widow looked at him and said "I've seen worse."

"Sorry." said Banner, with a small frown. Black Widow shook her hand as Thomas said "No, we could use a little worse." Everybody turned to look at him, as if noticing him for the first time. Thomas smiled at that and handed the potion to Banner. "I don't know if that'll help, but it's Wolfsbane. Werewolves use it to retain their human side when they transform under a full moon." he said, as Banner studied it. "Don't worry about it, it's perfectly safe. Not the nicest taste but you may be able to keep your human side when you transform." Banner shrugged and pulled the cork out and downed the potion. He handed the vial back to Thomas, who put it back on his belt. "If this works, I'll get you a constant stream."

"Stark? We got him." said Captain America, smiling at Thomas.

* * *

The rest of the battle was somewhat of a blur for Thomas. And now he was sat watching Tony fall out of the closing vortex. He had just flown a nuke into it, a nuke which the government had sent. Thomas shook his head, as Hulk jumped up to grab the falling Tony. Thomas shrunk his staff into the wand, aimed it at Tony and said "Rennavate." A red light came out of the end of it. Tony gasped and sat up in his suit. "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?" asked Tony, looking around. Steve looked at Thomas with a confused look before saying "We won."

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys." said Tony, with a smile. "Let's just not come in tomorrow..." Thomas stopped listening as his gaze moved to Stark Tower. He turned into the Little Owl again and flew towards the landing pad.

* * *

He changed back into human form as he surveyed the damage caused to the building. "Oh great, another month before we can move in." he said, mainly to himself, although he did know that Loki had been smashed into the floor. "At least this wasn't one of mine and Leanne's floors." Now he stood in front of Loki and said "Told you I'd leave my friends to deal with ya." before taking a seat over the other end of the room. As his 'friends' arrived.

* * *

It didn't take them long before Loki was muzzled and leashed and the Avengers were standing in Central Park, with a stray dog watching. "Take care of that Tesseract, Thor." barked the Dog, looking at Thor. "You shouldn't even be taking that with you, the Asgardians let it get stole in the first place."

"You'd do well to speak less, Dog." said Thor, glaring at the Dog. The Dog let out what could be assumed to be a smirk, as the connection opened and the two Asgardians disappeared. Tony looked at the dog and said "Since when could you become an animal, Thomas."

"Since forever." said Thomas, doing what amounted as a shrug for a dog. "It's an Olympian thing."

"Come on, get into the car." said Bruce, looking at them. "Tony you're gonna look mad for talking to a dog."

"People talk to dogs all the time." said Tony, indigent. "You sound like Pepper right now."

"She'd probably tell you the same." said Thomas, his dog form appearing to smirk, before jumping down from the wall he had been sat on and straight into the back of the car. Tony jumped into the driving seat. "So, where are you going from here?" asked Tony, looking at Bruce. "I'm thinking of making Stark Tower into Avengers Tower. Officially, on the deeds, it'll still be Stark Tower, but I'm thinking I'm just gonna leave the A up. Add a training room, making sure it's Hulk-Proof of course."

"I... I don't know." said Bruce, looking at Tony. "The Other Guy doesn't do good with crowded places... New York may be a bit much for him. And you know Pepper may not approve..."

"Oh please." said Tony, as he drove through the remnants of the Battle. "Gosh, this is gonna take some time to clean up."

* * *

Some time later, Thomas walked into the hotel room Dawn had been staying in, in Cleveland. He noted that the news was on, and he could be sure Dawn had been watching. "You're alright." came Willow's voice, from behind him. "Dawn's grabbing some Pizza, she'll be back in half an hour."

"OK, good to know." said Thomas, looking at Willow. "You wanna know about your dreams?"

* * *

Half an hour passed, in which Thomas told Willow about the Year That Never Was. "You must be powerful, everybody else has forgotten it." said Thomas, with a small smile. "Well, everybody except Hermione... I had to tell her about it, she doesn't like not having a years worth of memories." As he said that, they heard the door open, and Xander's voice saying "I'm sorry but Iron Man is totally cooler."

"No way, you saw how Tom used Willow-Like magic to tear those creatures apart." said Dawn, looking at Xander. Thomas smiled and said "Oh, Iron Man is totally cooler than me. He took a nuke for the world..." Dawn's eyes went wide when she heard his voice and shoved the pizza box she was holding into Xander's arms before running over to Thomas. She took his hand and led him out of the front room. "OK, I think somebody's happy to see him." said Xander, looking at Willow, with an amused smile. "Do you remember our senior year when she couldn't even say one word to him without blushing?"

* * *

They were in there for three hours before they finally emerged. Dawn had a smile on her face as she said "I hope you didn't eat my pizza. I'm starving."

"You're gonna need to warm it up." said Xander, looking at Dawn. "I put it in the kitchen."

"Thanks Xand." said Dawn, walking into the kitchen. Xander looked at her, before turning to look at Thomas. "Don't just stand there, you can sit down." he said, smirking. "We won't bite." Thomas smiled and took a seat on the empty sofa. As Dawn returned with a plate of Pizza. "You hungry Tom?"

"I'm good." said Thomas, as Dawn sat down on his lap. "Although, I don't think Little Owl would say no to a rat or two. And Dog would love a bone..." He frowned. "Damn, I forgot how weird my appetite gets after turning into different animals..."

"Any other family would find you weird." said Willow, shaking her head. "Although, I do find the fact you're craving rat slightly weird, even for you..." Thomas let out a small smile, before nodding. "You're telling me..." he said, with a slight smile. "You don't have to listen to animals arguing in your head. I should go find Little Owl a rat or something... Do you mind opening the window?" Dawn frowned as she had to stand up, to let Thomas stand. He looked at her and said "I'll be back in half an hour, shouldn't take any longer than that to find a rat in Cleveland."

* * *

Thomas returned to Stark Tower later that night. He stood on the balcony to the two floors Tony had let Leanne, Sasha and him live in. There were three bedrooms, each with their own en-suite, on the second floor, along with a gym and a home cinema. The first floor had a kitchen in the front room, which had a giant TV screen, there was a small fireplace which made Thomas happy. The whole section was looked over by a separate version of J.A.R.V.I.S to the rest of the tower. And the elevator only allowed Thomas, Leanne, Sasha, Tony and Pepper up. "I see you're back." said Leanne, as Thomas walked through the door. "And from your smile, I take it you've been with Dawn."

"Something like that, yeah." said Thomas, with a smile. "Shouldn't you be in bed? Although, something tells me we won't have school tomorrow... I mean later today..."

"I needed a glass of water." said Leanne, smiling back. "Tomorrow... Later today, we're gonna work out a rotor for this place. Who takes the trash, does the dishes, cooks, shopping... You know, to show Mom and Dad they can trust us."

"We'll do just that." said Thomas, with a smile. "But you should go get some sleep, I'll probably crash as well."

* * *

The next morning, Sasha walked downstairs to find Thomas, in dog-form, crashed out in front of the lit fire. He'd dragged a pillow from the sofa in front of it and was curled in front of it. Sasha smiled and grabbed a frying pan from the cupboard, even if it did take her a few minutes to find out which one it was in. She then took some bacon from the fridge, and noted Thomas walking towards her. "You sleep as a dog?" asked Sasha, looking at him as she put a pot of coffee on. He shrugged and said "I've been having some weird nightmares, Dog seems to be the only one who can sleep through them." He frowned. "I've become awfully co-dependent on my old animal buddies... Oh well."

"This should be a surprise for me." said Sasha, looking at Thomas as she started frying the bacon. "All your magic and animal-shape-shifting business. How many animals is it?"

"Er... let me think... Golden Eagle, Wolf, Horse, Bull, Dolphin..." he said, looking to the ceiling. "Cuckoo, Peacock, Crane, Hawk, Cow, Lion... Damn, there's a lot. That's not even half... There's also Serpent, Swine, Gecko, Swan, Raven, Mouse, Deer, Bear, Wild Boar... Man, I think I should stop listing."

"No, no, carry on." said Sasha, with a smile. "It's interesting to learn this."

"On your head be it then." said Thomas, looking at her. "There's the Guinea Fowl, Quail, Little Owl, Crow, Vulture, Woodpecker, Eagle-Owl, Turtle Dove, Sparrow, Goose, Hare... Tortoise, Sheep, Cattle, Donkey, Leopard, Lynx, Tiger, Goat... Screech-Owl, Dog, Weasel and Polecat."

"OK, you weren't kidding when you said there was a lot." said Sasha, shaking her head as she tended to the bacon. "I hope you like Bacon."

"Oh, I'd have grabbed something else by now if I didn't." smirked Thomas, as he opened the fridge and took out a can of Pepsi. "Good to see they stocked up for us."

"This'll only last a few days, at most." said Sasha, looking at him. He seemed to be surprised she knew that. "I had to do a lot around the house..." Thomas frowned, just as Leanne walked down the stairs. "Morning sweetie." said Sasha, pouring a cup of coffee for Leanne. Leanne took it gratefully before noticing the pillow by the fire. "I slept down here last night as Dog." said Thomas, noting Leanne's confused expression. "Memories from the past crept up on me last night." He frowned as Leanne took a seat on the island. "You should have woke me." she said, with a small smile. "I wouldn't have minded."

"I may have though." said Sasha, looking at Thomas. "There is no way I'm letting a dog on my bed." Thomas laughed, as he grabbed three plates from the cupboard. "Dog's not a bad sleeping buddy" he said, placing the plates on the island. "We should sort out the timetable, I need to go talk to Fury. Explain to him what the Tesseract actually is... And how dangerous it was to mess with it." He sighed. "I'm just so glad it was only Loki and a small army of Chitauri. It could have so much worse." Sasha placed a few rashers of Bacon on his plate and said "Sure."

* * *

Thomas walked into Fury's office, noting the fact that Tony, Natasha, Clint, Steve and Bruce were there. "Alright, everybody who isn't Fury out." said Thomas, looking at them. "I have something to talk to him about." The Avengers walked out, leaving Thomas with Fury. "Oh good, they listen to me." said Thomas, making himself comfy in Fury's seat. "Now, listen to me, don't talk." Fury nodded, and sat down in one of the other seats. "What you did with the Tesseract, what you planned for it, that was dangerous. More so than everything else I've EVER seen S.H.I.E.L.D do. Be glad it was only Loki and a SMALL army of Chitauri."

"That was small?!" asked Tony, from the doorway. Thomas glared at him and said "Get out Stark! This is not your business!" Tony threw his hands up and walked out. As Fury smirked, before looking at Thomas. "You know, I have to know how you do that." said Fury, looking at Thomas. Thomas just glared at him and said "You're listening, I'm talking. The Tesseract was made by Zeus, Odin and the Other. An Olympian, an Asgardian and a Time Lord, working together to create the Tesseract. Of course it had to be hidden because some guy who commanded a warmongering species called the Chitauri, and Odin had to be the one to hide it." He looked at Fury again. "Look, Fury, we are gonna do two things now. First, you're gonna put the Avengers out of S.H.I.E.L.D..."

"With all due respect, S.H.I.E.L.D can take care of the Avengers Initiative." said Fury, looking at Thomas. Thomas scoffed and said "No you can't. They're gonna be M.I.10 from now on, but I will let you keep Clint and Natasha for missions and all that. Heck, even Steve can work for you every now and again." Thomas stood up. "Second thing, Coulson, when he recovers fully, will act as the liaison between S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. Of course, this conversation never happened and officially, S.H.I.E.L.D still have control over the Avengers." He walked out of the office, a small smirk playing on his lips. Fury shook his head and took a seat in his chair. As the Avengers walked into the room.

* * *

Leanne watched from the kitchen island as Thomas walked out the elevator with Dawn. "Hey guys." said Leanne, turning to the TV. As Dawn looked around. "Oh wow, Tony doesn't do things half-way does he?"

"You haven't seen the other floors, yet." said Sasha, as she cooked. "Especially the one Tony wants to be the conference room, it's like there was a battle in there."

"Hulk did pound Loki into the floor on that floor." said Thomas, looking at Sasha. "I didn't see it, but Bruce says Loki annoyed him. Called Hulk beneath him... That's never good for anybody's health when somebody has the strength of the Hulk."

"I certainly wouldn't want to be on the end of one of his punches..." said Leanne, nodding. "Somehow I doubt even you could survive one of those, Thomas." Thomas smiled and led Dawn to the sofa. "So, what are we having for dinner?" asked Thomas, looking at Sasha. Sasha smiled and said "We're having Lasagne. Dawn, you're welcome to stay."

"I think that was already decided the moment she walked in." said Leanne, smiling. Before looking at Dawn. "You staying the night? We could always use the company, and maybe Thomas won't need to sleep by the fire tonight."

"Hey, I thought we agreed not to bring that up." said Thomas, looking at Leanne with a slight glare. Who smiled and said "You and Sasha agreed not to bring it up, I was out of the room at the time."

"I did wonder why there was a dog bed in front of the fireplace." said Dawn, looking at the fireplace. Thomas laughed and looked at it as well. "So there is, I guess somebody went shopping while I was out."

"I had to go buy the ingredients for the Lasagne." said Sasha, with a smile. "Leanne made me buy it." Leanne smirked before leaning over the island and placing a kiss on Sasha's cheek. "Plus two bowls and some bones."

"Brilliant, those will no doubt those will be chewed by the end of the week." said Thomas, smirking. "We need some chew toys as well, Dog likes to play." He winked as Leanne frowned. "Seriously? You're not annoyed?"

"I'm fully confident in my Dog." said Thomas, laughing. "But having dog supplies around may not be a bad idea, I like Dog."

"He is great." said Dawn, with a smile. "I wouldn't say I'd want Dog around all the time, but every now and again he's great." Thomas smiled before changing into Dog right on the sofa. "Alright, if you're gonna be Dog right now, off the sofa." said Leanne, looking at him. Dog-Thomas jumped off the sofa, settling into the dog bed in front of the fire.

* * *

A month later, Thomas walked into the private ward at the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ in New York holding the green potion in his hand. "I'm here to see Phil." he said, looking at the receptionist to the closed off ward. "You can tell Fury it's time." The receptionist nodded and pressed a button on the computer, making the door open. Thomas walked into the room with a small smile.

* * *

"Hello Coulson." he said, placing the potion on the table and taking his Sonic out of his pocket. He quickly scanned Coulson and smiled. "It's finally time." He placed his hand on Coulson's forehead and closed his eyes.

* * *

He found himself in a small field, where he saw Coulson in a Captain America outfit, complete with shield. Weird creatures were attacking him, which he was fighting off with ease. "Hey Coulson." said Thomas, walking over to Coulson. "You ready to leave?"

"Has it been a month already?" he asked, looking at Thomas. "This place was amazing. You know how to make a month pass quickly." Thomas smiled, and nodded. He looked at Coulson and said "You're gonna experience a brief blank space, don't freak out." before disappearing. Along with the field that Coulson had been in.

* * *

Thomas reappeared in the ward, a small smile playing on his lips. Before noticing Fury stood there, and he could see most of the Avengers out in the hall. "You think he's ready to be brought back?" asked Fury, looking at Thomas. Thomas nodded and took a drop of the Wiggenweld Potion to Coulson's lips. It took a few moments before Coulson opened his eyes. Thomas smiled, and slipped the potion into his pocket. "He'll need a month or so off work before he regains his full senses again." said Thomas, walking away. Fury nodded before looking at Coulson. "Welcome back, Agent."

* * *

In Stark Tower, later that night, Thomas stood on his balcony. He was looking at the stars, with a wistful smile. "Beautiful, aren't they?" asked a female voice, coming from behind him. He turned to see Melody walking towards him, with a smile. "Hello Helle."

"I take it you're married to Dad." said Thomas, returning his gaze to the sky. "Only mothers use pet-names. And do I seriously let you call me Helle? It sounds rather demeaning."

"Spoilers." said Melody, with a smile. "You miss traveling, I take it."

"I've spent over 3000 years on this planet, that's almost half of my total age..." said Thomas, sighing. "Is it wrong I want to travel with Dad again? Even if it is just the once."

"You'll get your chance, Little Owl." said Melody, with a smile. "Bide your time." Thomas however wasn't listening anymore, and he didn't even notice Melody jumping off the edge of the balcony. It was the only familiar noise of the TARDIS engines that jolted him out of his thoughts.

* * *

The rest of the year went great, Stark Tower was officially finished and the rest of the Avengers moved in. Dawn also moved in with Thomas, Leanne and Sasha.

* * *

Nothing happened till December. When Tony and Pepper had gone to Malibu for important meetings, while Leanne had opted to stay in New York with Sasha and Dawn. It was during that time that Happy ended up in hospital, and Tony had threatened a man calling himself the Mandarin causing the Malibu house to be blown up, with Tony presumed dead. Thomas was stood on the balcony, his gray coat flapping in the wind. As a pop made him look to his left, where a rather weak looking Gupta appeared. "You're dying." was all Thomas managed to say before Gupta blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go, the penultimate chapter. Other than possibly an epilogue after Chapter 14.**

AU Marvel Cinematic Universe

History in the Making

Chapter Thirteen:

Thomas let out a small frown as he lifted the now unconscious Gupta and placed her on the sofa. He instinctively reached for his Sonic, and did a quick reading. "Oh, Mia..." he said, before noticing the rings on her fingers. He slipped them off and placed them in his pocket. He frowned before putting the Sonic away and grabbing his wand. "Accio Revival Potion." he said, as a small bottle flew into his wand hand. He let out a small smile, before putting the bottle to the lips of Gupta. She fluttered awake, coughing. "You're dying." said Thomas, as she looked around. "Less than five hours left..."

"Good to know." said Gupta, looking at Thomas. "It's time I left anyway. Done too many bad things in my time."

"It's an incurable poison." said Thomas, looking at a piece of paper in his hand. "I've got many potions that can cure some poisons, but this one doesn't even register in the system. Well, most doctors wouldn't find it in your system, I have a screwdriver from the future which knows what to search for."

"Why am I here?" asked Gupta, looking at Thomas. "And where are my rings?!" Thomas smiled and said "You tell me, I caught you as you teleported here. If I hadn't been here, you'd have fallen to your death. As for your rings, I have them. Can't have you destroying my new place."

"Nice to know you trust me." said Gupta, sitting up. Thomas smirked and walked over to the kitchen. He grabbed a drink from the fridge, as he heard Dawn say "You coming to bed, sweetie?"

"I'll be up in a minute!" said Thomas, looking at the stairs. As Dawn walked down the stairs and saw Gupta stood at the balcony doors. Dawn's eyes went wide as she looked at Thomas. "What is she doing here?"

"Gupta's dying." said Thomas, looking at her. "She nearly fell off the balcony. Don't worry, I have the rings, she can't hurt us."

"I need his help, I want to find the man who poisoned me." said Gupta, looking at Dawn. "I have no idea who it was, though."

"You want me to find out who it was." said Thomas, looking at Gupta. "What? So you can kill him?"

"Actually, I want my final act to be taking down that guy, nobody should have the power of the rings." said Gupta, looking at Thomas. "And I hate to admit this, you're the only one I can trust to not get corrupted by those rings."

"Of course you hate to admit that." said Thomas, smirking slightly. Before looking at the counter. "J.A.R.V.I.S, scan Gupta. Work out where the poison entered the body." He walked off, as a green light ran over Gupta. She stood still, patiently, till it stopped. J.A.R.V.I.S' voice then said "The process will take several hours, sir."

"Text me the results then." said Thomas, before grabbing his jacket from the coat rack. He also grabbed Dawn's and said "You coming?"

"You think I'm letting you go off with the woman who tried to kill you alone?" asked Dawn, taking her jacket from Thomas. Thomas nodded and hooked his arm through hers and Gupta's. "Think about where you were when you decided to find me." he said, looking at Gupta. "Let that place come to the front of your mind, and we shouldn't get lost." Gupta nodded and closed her eyes. They disappeared on the spot.

* * *

They arrived in what Thomas could only call Gupta's office. Except it had been ransacked, somebody was looking for something. There was also a half-eaten sandwich on the desk, along with a glass of water. "You sure left in a hurry, Gupta." he said, looking at the sandwich. He slipped into the chair and transformed into Dog. Dog sniffed the air and smiled. "Well, whoever it was didn't think to hide themselves. Definitely a woman." said Thomas, returning to his normal self. "Late twenties I'd say. But age can be hard to determine from smell alone." He looked at Dawn, who was looking through the files on the floor. She looked at Gupta and said "Other than the rings, is there anything else somebody would have wanted to steal?"

"I have blackmail tabs on a lot of people." said Gupta, smirking. "It could be anybody who wanted me dead." She turned to Thomas. "Look, if I'm gonna be useful I want my rings."

"Tough, I'm not giving you them all." said Thomas, taking out two. He threw them to her. "Vortex Beam and Matter-Rearranger, take them or leave them."

"You still don't trust me." said Gupta, shaking her head. Thomas looked at her and said "You tried to kill me. Just make it look like you have all ten, nobody will know the difference." Gupta sighed but slipped them on. Dawn smiled to herself. "You're in my domain and yet you seem to be in control." said Gupta, shaking her head again. "How is that possible?"

"It helps I spent eight years Harry Potter believe he was a lot stronger than he was, I'm an excellent chess player." said Thomas, with a smirk. "That and you know I have the power play."

"See, this is how people turn against you." said Gupta, looking at Thomas with a sigh. "You are too damn smart."

"Probably." said Thomas, with a shrug. "Now, do you want to find out who poisoned you or not?"

"Fine, just stay here." said Gupta, walking out of the room. Thomas smirked as he heard the click of the lock engaging. "She really thinks that'll work?" he asked, looking at Dawn. "I don't even need my screwdriver to unlock that, I was picking those sort of things centuries before I got my first Sonic." He smirked and opened the door with a flick of his wand. Before turning into Wolf. Dawn looked at him and said "Why Wolf?"

"Wolf's are scarier than Dogs." said Wolf, with a slight howl to his voice. "Now shush, I have to be Wolf. Which means I can't talk." He growled slightly, as Dawn nodded. After sniffing the air, Wolf walked off to the left, growling at anybody who happened to be walking past him and Dawn.

* * *

Dawn quickly found herself in a sort of car park, with Wolf stood next to her. Even without being here before, she could tell there was a vehicle missing. Wolf-Thomas started yipping, and Dawn looked at him. "I don't speak wolf, Thomas." she said, sighing. "And I don't really want to learn right now."

"Oh you're no fun." said Wolf-Thomas, shaking his head. "Two scents mix here... One is Gupta and the other is the scent I've been following."

"Gupta found her poisoner." said Dawn, frowning. "How do we find them?"

"Can you ride a horse?" asked Thomas, returning to his normal self. Dawn nodded a little confused, as Thomas said "Good to know, how comfortable are you riding bare-back? Because I don't think we'll find a saddle around here."

* * *

After tracking the car tracks to an abandoned cabin in the woods. "Well, no turning back now." said Dawn, jumping down from Horse-Thomas' back. As he returned to his humanoid form. "Got that right." he said, taking his wand out of his pocket. He did a simple spell, and the cabin came up red. "Two people in there... great." he said, sighing. Before pointing his wand at the door and blowing it open. He walked through the doors, keeping his wand pointed in front of him. "Alright Gupta, you've had your fun." However, he hadn't been ready for the sight that lay before him. A familiar black haired female had a gun to Gupta's head. "Oh wow, Agent Stewart." he said, before sending a red bolt out of his wand which knocked the gun out of her hand. "Sorry about that, but Gupta's got about three hours left to live. Can't have you blowing her head off." He brought his other hand up and added "Accio Gun." bringing the gun to his empty hand. He pocketed it, before smiling softly. "Now I know why the scent was so familiar."

"You're working with the Ten Rings as well, Winters?" asked Agent Stewart, glaring at Thomas. "And what is with that stick of yours? If I didn't know better I'd say it was a wand."

"Well, it's a good thing you know better." said Thomas, rolling his eyes. "I'm not working with the Ten Rings, for your information. However, I can't say the same for yourself now, can I?"

"You are too damn smart!" snapped Stewart, glaring at Thomas. Who flicked the door shut with his wand and locked it. Thomas smirked and said "Yes, I probably am. Helps I still have the power-play here." Gupta looked at him with a slight smirk and said "How do you possibly still have that?"

"Well, one, I still have the other eight of your rings." said Thomas, looking at Gupta. "Two, I already knew you had turned Stewart and Cole to your cause. From that, comes number three, I narrowed down the people you trust to just those two. Number four, your poisoner was a woman. And finally, number five, you've always been a rubbish liar."

"And that gives you the power-play, how?" asked Stewart, looking at Thomas. Who smirked and said "Oh, you should know my M.O by now, I always like to keep people listening to me. Gives me time to put all the pawns into place." Gupta and Stewart both had confident expressions, which didn't even affect Thomas' smirk. "Oh, we know that." said Gupta, looking at Thomas. "You think we didn't plan for this? You think I haven't been watching you."

"You also can't tell when I'm lying." said Thomas, looking at Gupta. "I lied earlier when I said the poison was incurable." He pulled a vial with clear liquid in out of his pocket, and smiled. "Course, this was my daughter's cure-all. Only she and her descendants know how to brew it. And her ancestors. Well... only me, considering I'm the only ancestor still kicking."

"ENOUGH!" snapped Gupta, jumping up. "GIVE ME THAT BOTTLE!" Thomas smirked, and sent her flying into the wall with a flick of his wand. "Never gonna happen." he said, simply, before pocketing the bottle again. "Look, give it a break, you shall not pass." Gupta frowned as she slumped against the wall, beckoning for Stewart to do the same. "Do you always try to see good in people?" asked Gupta, looking at Thomas. Who was sat with his back against the door. "Not with you, I saw the anger and the ability to be corrupted so easily." he said, looking at Gupta. "I had hoped to hold off your descent into darkness, but obviously it didn't work." He shook his head. "When we first met, your eyes were full of hatred... You'd had seen the Mandarin at that time murder your parents. If I hadn't had arrived when I did... Well, we wouldn't be having his conversation and there would be a lot more death in the world."

"Yes, don't remind me." said Gupta, looking at Thomas with a glare. Thomas just let out a small smile as Stewart said "He did more damage than just her parents. He killed mine as well."

"I know." said Thomas, matter-of-factly. "Most of the agents during our time at M.I.9 had somebody killed by the Mandarin. Everybody except me, but I'd been killed a fair few times at his hand." As he finished he heard a male voice outside say "Oi! I know you're in there! I have your friend!" Thomas swiftly stood up and flicked his wand at the lock, the door swung open to show Cole standing there, with a gun pointed at Dawn's head. "I wouldn't do that, Cole." said Thomas, flicking his wand again. The gun flew into his hand and he pocketed it. "Dawn, take this." he said, throwing her his owl pendant. She caught it and disappeared on the spot. "In you come, Cole. We were doing some reminiscing, Gupta's only got about two hours left to live."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Stark Tower, Dawn found herself punching the sofa when an unfamiliar voice said "You shouldn't worry about Thomas." startling her. She looked up to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes, in a centurion outfit, standing there. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you..."

"How'd you get up here?" asked Dawn, instantly on edge at the weird man in front of her. "And WHO are you?"

"I'm traveling with your husband's father..." he said, before noticing the look on Dawn's face. "OH! This is... Forget I said anything, I forgot about the spoilers rule..."

"Just who are you?!" demanded Dawn, after the initial shock wore off. The man let out a small smile and said "Sorry, I've been rude, especially with that mix-up earlier. I don't know how River and the Doctor do it... I'm Rory Williams, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"This isn't the first time I've met you, is it." said Dawn, shaking her head. "Although, from my perceptive, it is."

"You've grasped the concept of Time-Travel much better than some people." came a new voice, from the balcony. Where Dawn noticed a blue box sat. The voice belonged to a man with floppy hair, a tweed jacket and a bow-tie. "I'm the Doctor, I was hoping my son would be here."

"He's saying goodbye to Mia Gupta." came a female voice, from behind Dawn. They all turned to look at the owner and saw Athena stood there, in all her goddess-glory. "Hello Doctor."

"Athena, it's been a while." said the Doctor, with a slight smile. Athena looked him up and down. "In that time, you've become a baby."

"What brings you to Earth, Athena." said the Doctor, looking at Athena. "Last I heard you weren't allowed to leave Olympus."

"Father allows me down in emergencies." said Athena, looking at the Doctor. "Or when he doesn't know I've left. I have at best ten minutes." She looked at the TARDIS. "You know, some cults of Hecate worship your box. Why is that?"

"I would have no idea." said the Doctor, truthfully. "Our son would probably know more about that, he did marry her before she disappeared."

"She didn't disappear." said Dawn, speaking for the first time. "She became a castle. That's what Thomas said, at the end of the war between their children..."

"Oh wow." said the Doctor and Athena in unison. The Doctor looked at her and added "He must really love you, Dawn, to tell you about Hecate."

"Not even I knew that." said Athena, looking at Dawn. "It's somewhat of a relief to know Hecate is still out there, somewhere."

"I only know because he's been having nightmares." said Dawn, looking at both of them. "He has to sleep as Dog if he wants to stop having them." Dawn frowned. "He never forgave himself for the death of Salazar. Or the actions of Godric. His daughter's, Helga and Rowena, both told him it was his fault and Hecate grew ill."

"Couple that together and you have guilt that would last a lifetime." said the Doctor, sighing. "Except he's lived longer than even I have... It must eat at him everyday..."

"He swore off magic, if I remember correctly." said the Doctor, looking at Dawn. "Yet, I can feel it around here. Why is that?"

"He's been using it again, it's the reason his nightmares are back." said Athena, also looking at Dawn. "Isn't it."

"Well, I can see where he gets his brains." said Dawn, with a small smile. As Rory said "This is all well and good, Doctor, but MY WIFE IS IN TROUBLE!"

"You've got all the time in the world." came Thomas' voice, from behind all of them. They all turned and looked at him, Dawn noticing the sadness in his eyes. "What's the matter, Dad? I know you wouldn't come yet if it wasn't important."

"Rory's wife and child have been taken by people trying to kill me." said the Doctor, looking at Thomas. Thomas let out a growl and said "I'm in. Dawn stay here."

"Would you like your owl back?" asked Dawn, looking at him. He nodded. Dawn walked over to him and placed it around his neck, before whispering "You're telling me what happened to that witch when you get back."

"Will do." Thomas whispered back, before straightening up. He placed a kiss on her cheek and walked out onto the balcony. Rory followed him, as the Doctor and Athena hugged. The Doctor smiled and said "I'll see you around, Dawn."

"See ya, Doctor." said Dawn, with a smile. He walked out, leaving Dawn with Athena. "I think we need to talk, Dawn." said Athena, taking a seat on the sofa. Dawn nodded and sat opposite to her. "Are you serious about Thomas?"

"Of course I am." said Dawn, looking at Athena. "Why do you ask?"

"Are you serious enough to give up your friends?" asked Athena, looking at her. "Give up your family? Watch everybody around you die?"

"Are you trying to scare me off your son?" asked Dawn, with a slight smile. As another female voice said "Oh please, Athena, their love is eternal."

"I did wonder when somebody would notice I was gone." said Athena, looking to the newcomer. "It had to be you though, Aphrodite, didn't it."

"Athena, don't be such an idiot." said Aphrodite, looking at Athena before taking a seat on the sofa. "Anybody can see when your kid's in love. Take that Hermione, she's been in love with that Witch since before they were both born. And I haven't seen Thomas in love as powerful as this since Hecate, which resulted in four very powerful children..." She turned to face Dawn. "At least you'll never have to worry about painful birth, possibly... you're only mortal after all."

"You mean human." said Dawn, looking at Aphrodite. "Thomas told me that you're just a different species to Humans and Time Lords."

"Of course he'd tell you that." said Athena, with a smile. "Never speaks down to humans. Something he learnt from his father."

"Maybe you should take his lead sometimes." said Dawn, walking over to the kitchen. She began to grab bowls from the cupboards. "Although, you've never spent more than three hours on this planet have you. You probably won't have met many human's worth speaking to normally."

"Do I have to remind you who are you talking to?" said Athena, looking at Dawn, who sipped a can of Pepsi. "I could easily banish you."

"Oh please, you'd hurt your own son because a human spoke up to you?" asked Aphrodite, looking at Athena. "Even you aren't that petty."  
"Says the woman who bribed a prince." said Athena, glaring at Aphrodite before returning her gaze to Dawn. "Good luck with my son, Dawn Summers. We'll meet again."

"I look forward to it." said Dawn, with a smile. "It was good meeting you, Athena. Or should I say, my future mother-in-law." Athena shook her head and stood up, disappearing. Aphrodite smirked and said "You just annoyed Athena. I tip my hat to you, young Summers." She disappeared on the spot. Dawn shook her head, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She pressed a button on it and smiled, she put it on speaker and started preheating the oven. "Hey Dawnie." came Buffy's voice, from the phone. Dawn smiled and said "I'm gonna get married to Thomas!"

"Did he ask you?" asked Buffy, with a slight smile to her voice. Dawn shook her head and said "Not yet, but I know he will! One of his father's friends let it slip." before looking at the counter top. "J.A.R.V.I.S, can you transfer this call to the counter please, and bring up my Victoria Sponge recipe."

"Ooo, you're baking!" said Buffy, her voice suddenly coming from the counter. "Can I come over?"

"Never one to turn down cake." said Dawn, smiling. "Sure, come over in an hour or so."

"I'll bring Willow and Xander." said Buffy, with a grin.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Thomas returned to find Xander, Willow, Buffy and Dawn eating cake. "Oh wow, you baked." he said, smiling. Everybody turned to face him, and Dawn's smile widened. "You're back!" she said, running to kiss him. "Did you save your friend's wife?"

"Yeah, also learnt something weird about my step-mother." said Thomas, looking at Dawn. "But I'll tell you about that later, we have visitors. And I want a slice of cake, also some of that raw meat we keep in the freezer for Dog. Wolf is hungry."

"You only said that because my sister and friends are here, didn't you." said Dawn, shaking her head. "You can get the meat yourself. I'm not comfortable touching that stuff, I don't know how Sasha can do it."

"She likes Dog." said Thomas, shrugging as he cut a slice of cake for himself. "Besides, it's rare I have to eat it, Dog's usually content with a bone and some of that dog food we keep in the cupboards."

"I forgot this is your life." said Buffy, shaking her head. "How normal it is for you to talk about animal forms." She smiled. "At least you don't turn into a bat, that'd be kinda creepy."

"That's true." said Dawn, with a small smile.

* * *

When Buffy, Xander and Willow went home, Dawn settled into the sofa with Thomas. "J.A.R.V.I.S, has the Mandarin-wannabe made any new addresses?" asked Thomas, looking at the TV. J.A.R.V.I.S' voice came back with a simple "No, sir."

"That makes no new bombings at least." said Thomas, with a slight smile. "Still no sign of Tony?"

"Sorry, sir." came J.A.R.V.I.S' voice. Thomas frowned, before feeling Dawn's hand rubbing his shoulder. "He'll be alright." she said, looking at him. "You know Stark's are resilient."

"Yeah, I know." said Thomas, sighing. "Doesn't mean I don't worry about him..."

"He's family to you, it's natural to worry." said Dawn, with a smile. As she looked at the time. "Wow, we've been away a long time. It's almost Christmas Eve."

"I should be in Malibu... Shouldn't I." said Thomas, sighing. Just as J.A.R.V.I.S said "Sir, you have an incoming call."

"Route it through the TV." said Thomas, looking at the TV. Where Leanne and Sasha's face appeared. "What's happened?" asked Thomas, noticing the look on Leanne's face. Leanne looked at him and said "Pepper... Pepper's been kidnapped." Thomas gritted his teeth, and stood up. "Stay where you are, I'm coming." he said, taking Dawn's hand. They disappeared quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we go, the final chapter. First story I've actually finished in forever... There will be a sequel, and an epilogue on the end of this... I'll also probably be doing some one-shots, based on times before this story, during this story, between this one and the sequel and other things.**

AU Marvel Cinematic Universe

History in the Making

Chapter Fourteen:

Thomas and Dawn landed in the hotel room Leanne and Sasha were staying in. Where they found two glowing man threatening the two. "How'd I know this would be a trap?" asked Thomas, with a slight smirk as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring on his left little finger. "I have to admit, I've been keeping an eye on A.I.M for a while. I wasn't even remotely convinced by your little Mandarin-wannabe because I knew the current Mandarin was a woman."

"Shut the hell up." said the man pointing his arm at Leanne. "Or I will roast the little Stark." Thomas smirked and brought his hand up before saying "Try it." Leanne looked slightly horrified, before noticing the ring. As the man warmed his hand up, ready to blast fire. However, before he could, he found his arm being encased in an unmeltable piece of ice. "Looks like somebody needs to cool off." said Thomas, smirking. Before encasing the other hand in ice as well, along with both hands of the other man. He turned to face the first man, and calmly asked "Where is Pepper Potts?"

"I have no idea who that is." said the man, glaring at Thomas. Thomas just looked at him calmly, as the man started screaming. "Where is she?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" screamed the man, looking at Thomas. "I DON'T KNOW!"

"I know you're lying." said Thomas, looking the man in the eye. "I don't take kindly to people lying to me!" By this point Leanne and Sasha had joined Dawn over the other end of the room. The other man screamed and said "Alright man! She's on the Norco!"

"Thank you." said Thomas, turning to face the other man. "That's all I wanted to know." He walked out of the room, with Dawn, Leanne and Sasha following.

* * *

"Hey, Fury, I need somebody to pick up some trash from my current co-ordinates." said Thomas, talking into his phone as he got out of the elevator into the main area of the hotel. "They're encased in ice so whoever comes will need to wear gloves. Don't worry, the ice is actually keeping them alive..." He put the phone away, before turning to face Dawn, Leanne and Sasha. "You three need to stay here, this is gonna be dangerous. And somebody needs to show the agents to your room." He walked off, not giving anybody any time to argue. They took a look at each other, and sighed. "So, I guess we have to wait." said Leanne, frowning. "Anything happened while we were here?"

* * *

Thomas arrived at the Norco in time to see the Iron Legion nobody knew about flying around, fighting off Extremis users. He instantly took his wand out of his pocket using his right hand before bringing his left hand up towards two Extremis users heading his way. They instantly froze up, ice covering everything but their heads. "I'd say sorry, but everybody needs to chill." he said, before walking off up the stairs on the oil refinery. He stopped at the top and said "Man, I think spending time with the Slayer's sister has made me pun... That can't be good for anybody." As he finished saying that, he saw Pepper tumble from above. He quickly ran towards yelling "Arresto Momentum!" He smiled when it slowed Pepper's descent, making her land rather gracefully on the floor. Thomas walked over to her, using the power in the ring to cool her down. She was being boiled alive by her own body, just like the other Extremis users... Except he knew Pepper wouldn't have gone through this process willingly. "To... Tony?" she asked, when she came to a few moments later. Thomas let out a small smile and said "Will your nephew do instead?"

"That was you I heard..." she said, as Thomas helped her stand up. Thomas nodded and said "Yeah, I'm surprised I remembered that spell... it's been almost three centuries since I last used it."

"Showing your age, Thomas." said Pepper, as they found themselves getting surrounded by Extremis users. Thomas smiled and started spraying ice towards them, as he said "You should probably get back to Tony, he may need your help." Pepper nodded before letting Thomas send her to the top of the Norco. Thomas smirked and put his wand away. "Let's play ball." he said, turning to face the threats, one of whom decided to blow fire into his face. By the time the flames stopped, Thomas was smirking, without a burn in sight. "Oh good, I am so glad you did that." he said, before freezing every single attacker near him. He spun on the spot and disappeared, leaving them to cool off.

* * *

He arrived on the same floor as Thomas and Pepper, just after they had defeated the leader and just in time to see Tony blow up his suits, all of them. "OK so far?" asked Tony, embracing Pepper. "You like it?"

"It'll do." said Pepper, with tears in her eyes. As Thomas made himself known. "Sometimes, Tony, you can be such an idiot."

"Oh, like you can talk, Gandolf." said Tony, looking at him. "Tell me you didn't come here to save my butt, because I already kinda did that without your help."

"No, I came because Pepper was in trouble." said Thomas, looking at Tony. "And because somebody threatened both Leanne and Sasha. Those two idiots should be in S.H.I.E.L.D custody by now though, it's been about half an hour. Even if it is Christmas Day."

"Oh god, it is." said Pepper, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Can you get us back to Malibu?"

"Of course, let me just ring S.H.I.E.L.D to get this place sorted." said Thomas, with a smile. Tony shook his head and said "Seriously? Since when did Fury let anybody else call the shots?"

"Since he knows how easily I could have him replaced." replied Thomas, smirking, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

Tony smiled as he appeared outside the hotel with Thomas and Pepper. "We should talk about Extremis." said Pepper, looking at Tony. Thomas smirked to himself before walking into the hotel foyer. To come face-to-face with the Avengers. Minus Thor, and including Coulson. "Nice work up there." said Coulson, looking at Thomas. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Phil." said Thomas, smiling. "I hope I didn't stop your Christmas celebrations..."  
"My girlfriend's still asleep at Stark Tower, and with your improvements to the fireplace in the foyer the rest of us managed to get here rather quickly." said Coulson, looking at him. "Speaking of which, shouldn't we all be getting back?"

"Well, considering my house has been blown up, I'd say Stark Tower is an excellent suggestion." said Tony, smirking. "Thomas?"

"I'll go see if this place has a fireplace." said Thomas, walking over to the reception, after untangling from Dawn.

* * *

Ten minutes later, as the sun began to rise, they arrived in the foyer of Stark Tower. To find Coulson's girlfriend, Rhia, waiting for them. "I get that you're the babysitter of these Avengers, but you could have at least left a note!" she said, glaring at Coulson. Coulson stepped back slightly, his usually calm demeanor slipping. Tony smirked, before the rest of the group started piling into the lift. Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Steve going first, while Thomas, Dawn, Leanne and Sasha went into their lift. Clint and Natasha left Coulson and Rhia talking.

* * *

As soon as they got into their apartment, all four of them went straight to bed. As did Pepper and Tony. It was nearly 9am by the time they woke up. Thomas was the first of the four residents of the two floors to join the rest of the Avengers, plus Rhia. He was soon followed by Dawn, Leanne and Sasha, each with a cup of coffee in their hand. "I think this is the first time you've not been up before 7 on Christmas." said Pepper, with a smile as she began the prep for Christmas Dinner. "Although I do know this is the first time it's not been just me, Tony, Leanne, Thomas and Sasha."

"Last year was the first time it hadn't just been the four of us." said Leanne, smirking. "Although, I will admit it does feel great having more people around."

* * *

It was later that night, after a whole day of fun and games, that Thomas found out what happened in England. Apparently, a spaceship fell out of the sky, somehow narrowly missing Buckingham Palace via a rather competent driver. Thomas had grinned at that, as Dawn took a seat on the sofa with him.

* * *

The rest of December went fine, as did the start of the new year. June, however, saw Leanne, Sasha and Thomas graduate from Midtown Science High. Of course Tony had to throw a giant party, inviting pretty much anybody. The end of the month also saw the second world-wide invasion of Earth, third invasion of New York.

* * *

Thomas and Dawn were jolted awake at 3:02am, as an earthquake shook New York. "What's happening, J.A.R.V.I.S?" asked Thomas, as he got out of bed. "I suggest you look outside, sir." said J.A.R.V.I.S, making Thomas grab his dressing gown. He threw Dawn's to her before walking out the room.

* * *

As soon as he stepped out onto the balcony, he looked up at the sky. To see planets in it. "Man, this is bad." he said, as he heard footsteps behind him. Leanne looked at him and said "Well, it can't be much worse than Chitauri."

"That depends on what sent us here." said Thomas, sighing. He looked at Leanne. "Come on, let's go see what the news is saying, and I'll give a few friends of my father a ring. There's no way this isn't world-wide." He smiled slightly, before taking his phone out of his pocket. He pressed a button on it and placed it to his ear. "Hello Martha." he said, as he watch Leanne walk inside. "Have you looked up recently?"

"I was wondering when you'd call." said Martha, with a smile in her voice. "Any chance you can come down to UNIT HQ and explain what happened?"

"If I knew what happened I'd happily explain." said Thomas, sighing. "I'm actually surprised we still have signal, or even oxygen. Whoever did this, wanted us alive."

"Yeah, we worked that out." said Martha, sighing. "It's some sort of artificial atmospheric shell. I can patch you through if you want me to..."

"Nah, already done that thanks." said Thomas, with a slight smirk. "We'll talk again later, I'm gonna try and piece together what happened." He put the phone down, and walked inside. "J.A.R.V.I.S, patch into UNIT. Put it in the briefing room, and wake up Tony would ya." He walked towards the elevator, grabbing a can of Pepsi as he did.

* * *

He stood in front of the table in the briefing room, looking at a 3D model of twenty seven planets, including Earth. In the middle of it there was a flashing red light. "Twenty Eight planets?" asked Dawn, joining Thomas, with Leanne and Sasha in tow. The Avengers, including Thor for once, were quickly in tow, almost all suited up except for Bruce and Tony. "Not a chance, whatever it is isn't a planet. It's artificial, almost like a planet-shaped ship. Or space-station..."

"You have no idea what it is?" asked Coulson, looking at Thomas. Thomas shrugged and said "I've spent a lot of time on Earth, I can't tell space-station from spaceship. Species on the other hand, I have an encyclopedic knowledge of different species."

"Erm, Gandolf, there seems to be movement." said Tony, looking at the model. "J.A.R.V.I.S, how many?"

"There are two-hundred Earthbound objects." said J.A.R.V.I.S, making Tony swear. Thomas looked at him and said "You may want to suit up." Tony nodded and ran out of the room. As J.A.R.V.I.S said "They're coming into orbit." Thomas cursed in Greek, before throwing everybody an ear-piece. "Coulson, Dawn, Leanne, Sasha, Aunt Pepper, Rhia, stay in here. We need eyes on the skies." he said, slipping his ear-piece in. Before turning to Clint. "Hawkeye, take point on my balcony, it's the highest point of Stark Tower." He turned to Natasha and Steve. "You two on the street, co-ordinate with UNIT to make sure civilians stay inside." He faced Thor. "Thor, keep the streets clear of whatever is coming." He took a bottle of Wolfsbane out of his pocket and threw it to Bruce. "We're gonna need the Hulk smashing."

"They're closing in guys, fifteen hundred miles." said Coulson, looking at the group. As J.A.R.V.I.S said "I am receiving communication from the Earthbound ships. A message for the human race."

"Play it, J.A.R.V.I.S." said Thomas, looking at the table. Only to get wide eyes when he heard "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" He felt tears fall, before standing up and saying "Much worse than the Chituari."

"You know what it is?" asked Steve, looking at Thomas. As Thor said "Even my people have heard of these creatures."

"It's them, isn't it." said Leanne, looking at Thomas. "The creatures you fought in that war." Thomas nodded before looking around. Tony had now returned in an upgraded Mk7. "What are your orders?" he asked, looking at Thomas. Thomas looked at him and said "We defend Stark Tower. I am not letting them tear my home apart again." before walking out of the room.

* * *

"J.A.R.V.I.S, patch my ear-piece to the UNIT base in New York." said Thomas, as he stood in the elevator. "I need to have a word with their General."

"You have reached UNIT, Manhattan Base, how can I help you?" came a female voice, making Thomas roll his eyes. "This is Agent Winters, patch me through to the General." He waited a few moments, before hearing General Sanchez' voice say "Agent Winters, you must be somebody rather important if you can get through to me. We are at war!"

"A war you cannot hope to win without my help." said Thomas, getting out of the elevator on his floor. He strode out onto the balcony in time to see the Dalek ships swarming into Earth's orbit. "You may wanna have somebody bring up my file, you'll see that I'm the Doctor's son. And I'm currently on top of Stark Tower with the Avengers. We need to co-ordinate together if we hope to stay alive. The Daleks will be aiming for our powerful defenses, your base, Stark Tower and S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. I'm sure we'll be able to defend the Tower, but you need to be strategic."

"Too late, Winters, we're now at War!" said Sanchez, before cutting off the call. Thomas cursed again. Before pressing his ear-piece and hearing all of the Avengers talking at once. "Quiet!" he said, looking up at the sky as he saw Daleks heading his way. "We have Daleks on their way. They're not dumb, they know they need to take out Earth's defenses. And right now, the Avengers are standing in the way."

"They're going after us?" asked Tony, appearing next to Thomas with Clint. Only to turn around to see many Daleks flying towards them. "OK, yes they are."

"Bring it on." said Clint, looking at Tony as he nooked his bow. Thomas smirked and said "Aim for the eye-stalk." before disappearing.

* * *

He reappeared in his vault, grabbing two Tommy-Guns with a whisk at the end. He spun on the spot and disappeared.

* * *

This time, he reappeared in the foyer of Stark Tower, throwing a Tommy-Gun to Natasha. "That has the same amount of energy as a Dalek's weapon." he said, looking at Natasha. "They were found underneath the Empire State Building with two blown up Daleks. It may take a few shots, but it will blow them up." He turned to Steve. "Keep her covered with your shield, and aim for the eye-stalk. Don't bother shooting them with your normal gun, they absorb those bullets."

"And what are you gonna be doing?" asked Steve, looking at him. Thomas smiled and said "Oh I've got a plan." before walking off.

* * *

Thomas heard a roar below him, as he walked onto the landing pad of the Tower. Lightning struck one of the two Daleks heading his way. Thomas smirked as he saw Thor below. "Hello Dalek." said Thomas, looking the Dalek in the eye-stalk. The Dalek looked at him and said "You know our name."

"Course I know your name." said Thomas, staying calm even though his brain was yelling at him to attack. "You are the scum of the universe!"

"Hu-mans do not know us!" said the Dalek, as it scanned Thomas. Before sliding backwards slightly. "You are not hu-man! You are the Doc-Tor's child!"

"Yes, yes I am." said Thomas, with a smirk. Before grabbing the eye-stalk. "I also happen to be an Olympian. If I wanted to, I could rip your eye off."

"You would not do it." said the Dalek, looking at Thomas. "You are the Doc-Tor's son. Records state you will show mer-cy!"

"Recheck your databanks." said Thomas, squeezing slightly. "I am Tycho Panhellenios, ask me for mercy again."

"Mer-cy?" said the Dalek, sounding slightly scared. "Show mer-cy!" Thomas smirked and pulled the eye-stalk out before kicking it over the edge. Thomas spun as he heard a simple "MER-CY!" cry out as it fell. "I'm not my father." said Thomas, as he saw a small army of Daleks heading towards the tower.

* * *

After managing to hold the Daleks back for a good half an hour, making them back off, even after the UN had surrendered. S.H.I.E.L.D on the other hand hadn't, but they'd lost many men and women. Meanwhile, in Stark Tower, Thomas was sat in the Avenger's front room. Looking at images of Daleks taking prisoners. He frowned, looking over at a sleeping Dawn, as a voice took him by surprise "Can anybody hear me?" it asked, sounding like a British woman. "The subwave network is open, you should be able to hear my voice... Is there anyone there?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S!" said Thomas, looking at the screen. Which was full of static now. "Processing incoming subwave." said J.A.R.V.I.S, as the voice said "This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time. Can anybody hear me?" Thomas let out a small smile, before saying "I can."

"Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you!" said the voice again, making Thomas sit up. Captain Jack's involved? "Now, stand to attention, sir!" By now, the image cleared, showing a familiar woman sat in front of a computer, flashing an I.D. "Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister." Thomas let out a small smile again. The screen had split into five rectangles, with Harriet's in the middle. The four behind her were still full of static. "Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road. Are you there?" There was a slight pause, before she said "Good. Thomas Potts, Stark Tower, are you there?"

"Where else would I be?" asked Thomas, smirking. Harriet smiled and said "Excellent. Now, let's see if we can talk to each other." Three of the four screens changed from static to show three different people. Captain Jack on the top left, Sarah Jane on the top right and Thomas on the bottom left. Thomas smiled when he saw Sarah Jane, who's expression was that was of disbelief. "The fourth contact seems to be having trouble getting through." Thomas rolled his eyes slightly, earning himself a glare from Sarah Jane as Harriet continued "I'll just boost the signal." As soon as she did that, Martha Jones appeared on screen. "Hello?"

"Martha Jones!" said Jack, with a tone of delight. "Martha, where are you?"

"I guess Project Indigo was more clever than we thought." said Martha, with a slight smile. "One second I was in Manhattan. Next second... Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind, because I ended up in the one place I wanted to be."

"What's with all the noise?" asked Dawn, from behind him. He turned in time to see her sit up and notice the people on the screen. "Is... is that live?"

"Yes it is, sweetie." said Thomas, with a smile. "You wanna go dressed?"

"I'll be right back." said Dawn, as Thomas turned his attention back to the screen in time to hear Harriet say "I thought it was about time we all met, given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith."

"I've been following your work." said Jack, with a smile. "Nice job with the Slitheen..."

"Yeah, well, I've been staying away from you lot." said Sarah Jane, as she motioned to the boy next to her. "Too many guns."

"All the same..." said Jack, with his flirty smile. "Might I say, looking good, ma'am."

"Really?" asked Sarah Jane, looking rather pleased. Thomas shook his head and said "Jack..."

"Sorry Tom." said Jack, sighing. "What are you doing in Stark Tower?"

"Seriously? I'm best friends with Tony Stark's daughter, of course I live in Stark Tower." said Thomas, shaking his head. As Harriet said "I see you know each other, Sarah Jane, this is Thomas Potts..."

"The Doctor's son, we've met." said Sarah Jane, looking at Thomas. Making Harriet's eyes go wide. "You didn't know?" asked Martha, looking at her. "Who did you think he was?"

"All his files say he's Pepper Pott's nephew." said Harriet, shrugging. Thomas smirked and said "Good to know it's foolproof." before smiling. "So, how did you found us?"

"This, ladies and gentlemen, this is a subwave network." said Harriet, looking at the screen. "A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor."

"What if the Daleks can hear us?" asked Martha, nervously. Thomas smiled to himself, as Dawn joined them. Harriet however said "No! That's the beauty of the subwave. It's undetectable."

"And... you invented it?" asked Sarah Jane, rather impressed. Thomas had to admit it was amazing, especially since it found him out. "I developed it." said Harriet, "It was created by the Mr Copper Foundation."

"Right, but what we need right now is a weapon." said Jack, looking at the screen. "Martha, back there, at UNIT, what did they give you? What was that key thing?"

"The Osterhagen Key." said Martha, making Thomas step back involnatry. "That key is not to be used, Martha." he said, looking at Martha with the full gaze of his Olympian form. "Not under any circumstances."

"But what is an Osterhagen Key?" asked Jack, looking at Thomas. Who just snapped "Forget about the key!"

"All we need is the Doctor." said Harriet, jumping in before it became an argument between Thomas and Jack. Sarah Jane looked at her apologetically as she said "Oh, excuse me, Harriet, but well, the thing is... if you're looking for the Doctor, didn't he depose you?"

"He did." said Harriet, with a small smile. "And I've wondered about that for a long time, whether I was wrong. But I stand by my actions to this day, because I knew – I knew that one day, the Earth would be in danger and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself, and he didn't listen."

"That sounds like the Doctor." said Dawn, shaking her head. As Thomas said "Got that right. Why should he listen to somebody human, no offense to anybody in this room or call. Especially one who blew up a retreating ship." He frowned slightly. "Man, I'm sounding like a human hater right now."

"It's a good job you have me then." said Dawn, taking his hand. Thomas smiled before saying "Very good job." He took his Sonic out of his pocket and said "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna spend some time with my girlfriend. I'm sure you'll do fine without me."

"When we get out of this, you better come to Bannerman Road, Thomas." said Sarah Jane, with a smile. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, yes we do." said Thomas, with a smile. "I hope it's alright if I bring Dawn?"

"Dawn's more than welcome." replied Sarah Jane, smiling. Thomas smiled and cut the session using his Sonic.

* * *

Five hours later, there was another earthquake. Telling Thomas they had returned to their usual point in space. Dawn sleep through this one, thankfully. She hadn't had much sleep after all.

* * *

A week later, the planet had resumed normality. Which was why Thomas, Leanne, Sasha and Dawn were sat in Central Park, eating a picnic Sasha had packed for them. Thomas had to smile as he watched people go by on their daily routines. He also noticed Hermione and Ginny playing with Luna. "You know, this is the life." said Leanne, smiling. "I don't think we've actually enjoyed ourselves since we moved here two years ago, I mean without a lingering threat or school work." However, as soon as she said that, the sky went dark and there was a flash of light in the middle of the park. Thomas jumped up, pulling his wand out of his pocket. Leanne, Sasha and Dawn also stood up. It was then that Thomas noticed nobody was moving except for Hermione, Ginny, Luna, himself, Dawn, Sasha, Leanne and the man who had arrived in the flash of light. "You thought you'd seen the last of me, Merlin." said the man, smirking. "But not even the depths of hell can keep me chained."

"Potter." hissed Thomas, training his wand on him. Both Hermione and Ginny also had their wands trained on Potter. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to make good on a promise I made when you trapped me in that hell." said Potter, with a smirk. "You took the love of my life, I'm gonna take yours." He sent a yellow spell towards Dawn, Thomas quickly shielded her, bouncing the spell back. Potter scowled as he shielded himself. This time Thomas didn't manage to block it and it hit both Leanne and Sasha, who were holding hands. They disappeared in a flash of light, as did Potter. But he didn't disappear till he let out an evil laugh. Thomas growled, and did a quick spell-check with his wand. "Oh thank the gods." he said, breathing for the first time since the two disappeared. "A time displacement spell. I think he forgets I could easily live forever."

"Well, a lot of people do." said Dawn, sighing. "You do realize we're gonna have to tell Tony what happened to his daughter..." Thomas just nodded, before flicking his wand. A red light shone out of it, and when it died down Thomas said "There, I've linked the spell with my Castle. There'll be some sort of timer counting down till they reappear in the courtyards of Hogwarts." he said, looking around. Hermione and Ginny had run over to them, with Luna in her arms. "What happened?" asked Ginny, looking at Thomas. He looked at her and said "Potter wanted to take away the love of my life, but ended up hitting Leanne and Sasha." with tears forming in his eyes. "He used a time displacement spell, obviously forgetting I would probably be reunited at some point."

"You'll have to explain what happened to Stark, you know that." said Hermione, looking at Thomas. Thomas nodded and said "I know, I know. At least I know this has a somewhat happy ending."

**And there we go, the end. Apart from what, if this were a film, would be called a stinger. In story terms, it's an epilogue.**


	15. Epilogue

AU Marvel Cinematic Universe

History in the Making

Epilogue:

A few weeks passed, and Thomas stood at the back of the funeral. Tears were flowing, even though he knew he'd see them both in the future. He hadn't told anybody but Dawn, Hermione and Ginny that though, because he knew Pepper and Tony would get their hopes up. It kinda scared him how he'd managed to set up a completely fake crime scene that had both Detective Beckett and Richard Castle believing it was real. He had also decided that it was time he stepped back, he had gotten way too involved in history and it was time to let it happen by itself. To that end, he decided it was time Hogwarts reopened. And getting a teaching staff together would eat up a lot of his time. Along with teaching Dawn the basics.

* * *

By the time September rolled by, Thomas had taken his spot in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, with Dawn as his Deputy Head. Willow, Hermione and Ginny also taught there, alongside old teachers such as Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn and Flitwick.

* * *

As the clock stuck midnight on September 1st, the clock in the Headmaster's office said '3000'.


End file.
